Fate has One More Twist
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: What would happen if fate stepped in again and forced Riddick to marry a woman from Furya to save the race? REWORKED AND REPLACED THE FIRST 27 CHAPPIES... WILL REWORK ALL Rated M for Language, violence, death and sexual content
1. Fate Steps in Again

**1** You Keep What You Kill

"You keep what you kill" Riddick muttered to himself and he slouched down into the large ornate throne. Now _his _throne.

He looked at the body lying at his feet. Kyra. Jack. Friend. Mate? She's gone now; everyone he has ever cared about is gone.

He has defeated an army of half dead men, and made atonements for his people. Millions slaughtered at their hands, now he rules them. What to do? There's no one to share it with and no one to trust to have your back.

He only trusted one, now she's gone. Kyra.

He puzzled at the pain deep inside him. He had no idea he could care so much for someone. He hadn't seen her in five years. She grew up on him, without him, because of him.

She was who she was because of him, because he left her. She worshiped him, and he let her down, again and again, like he always knew he would. He wasn't cut out to be a friend, or a lover or a mate. He was just Riddick, murderer, convict and now, Lord Marshal.

He glanced up at the thousands bowing down to him, waiting his command. They would do his bidding, because he demanded it. Or they would die at his hand. He could see something akin to fear in their eyes. Imagine a legion of un-dead fearing him, it almost made him smile, almost. But he had no one to enjoy it with, to smile at.

--

She came to him again while he floated in-between sleep and consciousness.

_Riddick, you have done well and avenged_ _our people. You have one more task to finish too fulfill your destiny. Your fate was chosen before your birth, as was hers. Come to Furya, meet your mate. The one chosen for you by God, to rule at your side and birth your children. Their very existence will restore balance to the universe. _

"_No, never. I'm done with this. I won't marry, and I'll never bring a child into this world." Riddick replied adamantly. _

_It's not your choice, Riddick. This is what you were born to do. You must procreate to restore our race to its former greatness. You are the strongest, the most defiant. You will make strong sons and daughters to continue your legacy. _

"_Fuck you and fuck Furya!" he roared_

_Riddick, if you don't come to her, then we will send her to you. You can't escape your fate. _

_-_

Riddick woke with a start, and he was _pissed_! He was sick of getting screwed with and being told it was his _destiny_! He didn't believe in destiny or fate or whatever word they chose to use. He would not be backed into a corner. He had no desire to be tied down with a wife and child.

Yet he found himself striding from his quarters to seek out Vaako. "Set course for Furya."

"As you wish, Lord Marshal." Vaako replied. Vaako had no desire to revisit that planet again. He had seen the destruction they caused first hand. He had been part of the bloodbath. Vaako knew better than to question Riddick's order; he had seen what happened to the last man that did.


	2. Kayleen

**2** Kayleen

She stood with her back to her friends, only half listening to what they were going on about. She had heard it all before. Said it all before, but it didn't change a thing, so why keep dwelling on it?

"I can't believe the counsel ordered you to marry him! It's an outrage!" Tempest exclaimed.

"Yes. You have no defense against him. He will eat you alive." Shea shook her head. She felt bad for her friend but she secretly was relieved that she wouldn't be forced to marry a monster like Riddick.

"You both forget that I am Princess of Furya. I'm not without a few tricks of my own," Kayleen replied with a sigh. Not that it would do any good against someone like Riddick but she pretend she had some sort of defense.

"But he is so _big,_" Shea said with a shiver.

Kayleen just shrugged. She read everything about Riddick that she could find. His strengths, his weaknesses and one called Jack that he had killed for and protected. He had even saved her life on more than one occasion. Surely someone that would do that couldn't be all that bad. Right?

As they chatted behind her, her mind drifted. She wondered what he would be like. She had never been face to face with a man before. Kayleen was more excited than scared, perhaps she was stupid and naive. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would understand her and she wouldn't feel so alone. _Yeah right, Kayleen, get a grip! _She thought to herself. _This is Riddick we're talking about. He wont give a shit about you or how you feel. _

"Kayleen, are you listening to us?" Tempest asked, snapping Kayleen back to the present.

"No, I grow bored of the same conversation over and over again. I have no control in this matter, as I'm sure he doesn't either. Do you really think a man like Riddick would do this willingly?" Kayleen asked them, "Do you think after years of solitude and defiance that he would just decide to pick up a little woman for kicks?" she muttered rolling her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Shea questioned.

"I'm going to marry him. I really don't have any other choice," She replied with a sigh. _And hope he doesn't slit my throat while I sleep. _

"Perhaps you should plead your case again, Kayleen. Make them understand."

"Understand what exactly? That I'm to much of a coward to do what my people require to survive? I will _not _be the one to destroy this planet and end our race. If that requires me to sacrifice myself, then so be it." Kayleen bit out.

That was the end of it; she was through talking about it. Shea and Tempest sensed her resolve and decided to leave her before they really made her mad. Once Kayleen made up her mind, there was nothing in the known universe that could change it.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize that there was someone else in the room with her. Of course no one would have known unless he decided to show himself. He saw her stiffen and wondered what gave him away. He was perfectly silent, perfectly still. She shouldn't have been able to sense him.

-

Riddick hid in the shadows in her room, watching, learning. He kept his goggles down so the shine of his eyes didn't give him away. He listened, he took in her scent and could almost taste her. He felt the beast in him rising; wanting to end the life of the two catty women who dared upset Kayleen. This both puzzled him and pissed him off. He didn't know her but her scent spoke to something deep inside of him, awakening the urge to protect once more. The last time he felt that, he sentenced a girl to a life of hell and then death. He shook his head and focused on the conversation they three women were having.

They sat there, trying to talk her out of marrying him. Telling her to that he was dangerous; they had no idea how dangerous he really was. He could slit their throats before they knew what hit them. His fingers itched to do so, and he didn't understand this. He hadn't taken the life of a woman in quite some time, and none that didn't deserve it. These two women were just trying to protect their friend, but still, he wanted to feel their blood on his hands. Why? Because they were warning her off of him?

Pushing down the beast, he listened to her words. Was she really not afraid of him, did she not care about her life or perhaps was she really able to protect herself?


	3. Father's Vision

**3** Father's Vision

She felt him, the weight of his eyes drilling into her back. He was hidden in the shadows, but he might as well be right in front of her. She doused the light as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

Riddick removed his goggles and looked around. Her quarters were luxurious, fit for a princess, but they seemed to not reflect the woman in front of him.

They were what you would expect of royalty, but it didn't seem to fit her. He could sense her restlessness and her awareness of him. He didn't speak. Just waited for her to explain why he was there.

"Riddick," She started, "I suppose you have some questions, I know I would. I'm not sure if I can answer them all for you but I will try." She took a deep breath she began, "I was born after the slaughter. My Father was one of the few men to survive. He was wounded, and was never fully well again. He was the Prince of Furya.

"My Father was gifted with a second sight, premonitions if you will. He had seen the destruction of the planet and tried valiantly to save us. He failed and the disgrace had haunted him to his dying breath, or so I'm told.

"A woman came to him in a dream. She told him it was his duty to seek out a commoner and marry her. He was to produce a child, a female child. She would one day be the saving grace of this planet. She and her mate would rebuild the race and make it more powerful than ever. Together, along with their children, they would keep anything from harming our planet again.

"My Father died before I was born. My Mother blamed him for my… unusual attributes. She hid me away from the world, afraid of me, afraid someone would blame her for my birth defect. Unable to take the guilt of producing such a monstrosity as myself, she ended her life. I was five and I was relieved."

She hadn't faced him the entire time she spoke. He couldn't see what she looked like with the cloak she wore. He thought he saw a stray piece of hair, but couldn't be sure.

"My Father's premonition said that when the time was right, I would find the one that was meant for me. I would be able to tell him anywhere, for he would have the same feature as me.

"I was kept hidden away from the rest of the world, afraid that someone would misrepresent themselves to try and gain the throne. I have never spoken to a man face to face and I've never been in the same room as one. Most people think I am a myth."

That would explain why he couldn't find a photo of her anywhere. Riddick had the best Necro minds searching for information on Furya and the Princess. They came up empty handed, knowing only that she did exist and she was younger than him.

Kayleen turned and faced him, revealed herself to him. For the first time in his life, he was actually stunned speechless. She had his eyes, but that wasn't what shocked him most.

Though Kayleen had seen photos and video of him in action, it did not prepare her for the actual man. He was larger than life. His eyes, while on her she found disconcerting, were beautiful on him. His scent was intoxicating; he could fill a room with his presence or he could hide without a trace of his being there.

"I was born with mine," She said with a small smile, "They are the reason I was locked away. That and my added strength, agility and intelligence. I hear better, see better and smell better than any of our kind, other than you, Riddick. We first discovered you six years ago, when the bounty was posted on you. Johns was brining you to us when the ship crashed."

He moved, a slight ripple, nothing more, but she could tell he was angry, poised to strike at any moment.

She shrugged, "We thought you were lost to us, you just disappeared. The counsel wasn't worried. They figured you couldn't have been the one. You were a convict, a murderer. How could you possibly save a world? You had no power or money. It didn't matter that you were Furyan but I knew differently. I knew the moment I saw your eyes you were the one. Somewhere deep inside me knew that you got off that planet, I could _feel_ it." She said, turning away from him again to look out the window.

"Then a few months ago, you show up again. Back from the dead, fighting for the life of another woman. It was because of her you defeated the Necromongers. It was because of her you sealed your fate." She glanced back at him, wondering what he was thinking. Wondering what his voice would sound like.


	4. TWINS?

**4 Twins?**

Riddick felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He could hardly draw breath into his lungs, they burned so badly. Then the anger crept in, overpowering everything else.

"What is this?" he ground out.

Kayleen turned around and raised a brow, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Riddick."

"What the _fuck_… I should kill you right now."

"Could you do that Riddick? Could you slide that blade across my neck and not see her?" She walked up to him until she was only a foot from him, well within striking distance. "Imagine that my eyes are green, could you still do it?"

He grabbed both of her upper arms, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, knowing he was hurting her but he didn't care. He _wanted_ to hurt her, just like she hurt him. How could she do this to him?

Kayleen's eyes flashed at him. "What's the matter, Riddick? Have you ever wondered _why_ you felt so drawn to her? Why you _wanted_ to protect her from Johns and others? In all your years on the run, have you ever cared if another person lived or died before?

"Have you thought about that moment when you became sexually attracted to her? You wanted her, but there was something off, wasn't there? That fleeting thought in the back of you mind that warned you to stop. That was me, Riddick. That was the call of your mate. Kyra wasn't her, Riddick I am. Kyra was my twin sister."

Riddick gave her a hard shake and then pushed her quickly away from him. He was afraid of what he could do to her at that moment. He clutched his blades in both hands, furious.

Pacing, he let the meaning of her words sink through the red haze of anger and bloodlust. When he spoke, it was so soft, so deep, that without her hypersensitive hearing, she wouldn't have been able to make it out. "How could you throw her away like that?"

"I didn't. I never knew she existed until the two of you broke out of Crematoria. I saw her photo and the bounty on her head and was outraged. I confronted the counsel about it. They told me that they were acting in the planets best interest. They felt there could be only one heir to keep us united. My Mother didn't even know. We had to be born by C-section, my Mother was sedated.

"I'm not sure who was first, but they kept me because of my eyes, because my Father told them about me." She sat down as the sadness overwhelmed her, "I would have given anything to have her with me, to grow up with someone, to have a real friend." A silent tear slipped down her cheek. "At least you got to know her, I was denied even that."

Riddick looked at her and refused to be swayed by her grief, "Do you know how much she suffered?" He asked, his voice rising with each word. "Do you know what she had to do to survive? What was done to her?" he roared at her.

Kayleen jumped up and pointed at him, "Listen here, Riddick," her own anger rising, "If I had known, I would have done _anything_ to get her back. So don't stand there and condemn me for something I had no knowledge of!" She held her ground with him, she would not be intimidated by him, and she knew she was stupid for feeling that way. She knew he could and would force his will on her. Kayleen was strong, but she was no match for him, physically or mentally and they both knew it. But pride had her fighting him, refusing to let him consume her.

Riddick stood there, looking at he with a slight smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow, "Kayleen," he purred her name, dragging out the ee's. A reprimand for speaking to him that way, to his delight he saw her shiver at the sound of her name on his lips.

Trying to shake off the effect he had on her she continued, "She was supposed to have a good life. They gave her to a couple who were unable to have children of their won. I'm not sure what planet. After they deemed she was safe and happy, they pretty much forgot about her. When they received word that the family had died in a car accident, they never bothered to check if she had lived or not."

"Bastards." He ground out.

"Bitches actually, the counsel are all women. I told you I have never had contact with a man before." She told him with a slight grin.


	5. I'm not Kyra

**5 I'm Not Kyra**

She may not have had contact with men before, but that little grin and light in her eye made his stomach tighten. She looked so much like Kyra, but the eyes were different as were her scent and level of respect.

While Kyra was most of her life, in awe of him, and blindly followed him, Kayleen expected equality. They may have been sisters, twins, only Kayleen grew up knowing of their royal blood. While she had been locked away in her own sort of prison, she had the better life. People didn't view her as garbage or bait or a piece of ass. She had respect and power and money.

Kyra had been smaller, leaner due to the constant struggle for food. Kayleen's body was more lush and womanly. She was as tone as Kyra but had a softness that misleads you into thinking she was vulnerable.

"Don't look at me like that, Riddick. Don't you dare see her when you look at me." Kayleen said, turning away from him, not wanting him to see the pain and humiliation in her eyes. She knew she'd ever measure up to her sister in his eyes but she couldn't' look at him and see the truth. She could pretend if she didn't look at him.

"I don't see her when I look at you," his tone condescending, "Her hair was wilder, her ass was smaller and her eyes were harder."

"Thanks asshole!" she muttered and walked into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door in his face. She could hear him laughing at her and it sent a slight sliver of fear down her spine.

"_Kayleen..." _He called in a taunting sing-song voice, "You can't hide in there forever," 

"Want to bet?" She replied, stupidly. Silently she kicked herself, you don't taunt a wild animal, what they hell was wrong with her? She climbed onto the bed, hoping to trick him into believing she was asleep.

She could feel him out there, waiting to pounce when she opened the door. Her body was so aware of him but she didn't understand how. She could tell where he was in the room and she could hear him playing with his knives, trying to scare her. It was working. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure he could hear it.

An hour went by and she had begun to dose off when she heard him call out to her again, "I'm growing bored out here, Kayleen. You need to open the door or I'm going to kick it down." She pretended not to hear him. She pretended she didn't hear the truth in his voice. He meant what he said.

Five seconds later her door burst open and he was striding toward her with a hard look on his face that scared the shit out of her. Her heart jumped in her throat and she sank back against the headboard trying to get away from him.

He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down onto the bed and pressed her to the mattress with the weight of his body. His eyes were as hard as glittering diamonds and his voice held a whip of contempt.

"You're playing with fire, Kayleen. Do you know how many ways I can kill you? I could gut you right now and be done with this whole _fucking_ thing. I have no desire to be here and play this little game. I don't believe any of this fate shit and there isn't one person on this _fuckin' _rock that wants me here. So don't try to get cute, don't fuck with me and think you will win. That's the one thing your sister knew, it's time for you to learn it, too."

"You're a bastard," she whispered to him, trying to put as much hate in her eyes and voice as she could.

"I've never claimed otherwise." He growled at her, and strode from her bedroom and slammed the door to her suite.


	6. Target Practice

**6 Target Practice **

Kayleen lay in the dark, shaking. He scared her, she would admit that. But he was wrong about one thin, she wanted him here. She had dreamed of meeting him her whole life, well maybe not _him, _but the one distended to be her mate.

She had built him up in her mind, he would be noble and kind. He would love her and protect her with his life. She laughed bitterly and wiped a tear away. Childhood dreams rarely come true; reality was always harsher and more painful. She was stupid for angering him, she knew that, but there was something about his attitude that rubbed her the wrong way.

Kayleen knew how to defend herself, she knew how to kill if necessary, though she never had to. Why had she just laid there and let him pin her down like that? Her face burned with anger and indignation.

There was a knock on her door, "Kayleen, are you ok? I thought I heard a noise?"

"I'm fine Shea, go back to sleep." She could hear Shea hesitate briefly, and then move on back to her bed, back to sleep.

Kayleen knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She was far too upset. Damn that man. Who did he think he was treating her like that? She rubbed her arms, noticing the dark bruises forming in the shape of his hands. She had a matching one on her ankle, while he walked away, unscathed. She refused to be such an easy target next time.

She wouldn't let him know much he scared or upset her. She didn't need him holding that over her head, laughing at her. Thinking her weak. She had to regain control of this situation. She needed to curb her tongue and stop pissing him off. Oh, but he was good at baiting her. She should have grabbed her blade from under her pillow and used it on him. She was too stunned to think correctly, to even remember it was there. She actually though that he wouldn't hurt her. She really was stupid.

Kayleen changed her clothes slipping on a pair of olive green cargo pants and a black tank top and her combat boots. Her suite let out into a private courtyard where she practiced and worked out regularly when she was sick of the gym. There was a slight chill to the air, but it felt good and helped to defuse some of her anger.

She had grabbed a case of throwing knives and walked toward her target. She could easily picture Riddick's face as the bull's-eye and it made her smile. She could only hazard a guess as to how many times her sister did the same thing. Her aim was perfect as always and she had a nice little grouping. She muttered to herself, "Take that Riddick,"

No sooner than the words left her mouth, she heard a buzzing by her ear and a knife hit dead center of her tight little group. Now that just pissed her off.

She spun around and gave him a quick jab in the solar plexus stunning him, knocking him back a foot. He hadn't seen it coming and that gave her a flash of glee, "Didn't see that one coming, did you? You may have gotten one up on me earlier, but I'm not without my defenses. I'm trained by the best instructors we have," Kayleen told him with a slight smile. As she kept her arms up to protect herself from his retaliation. She knew there would be one.


	7. First fight, First kiss

**7** First Fight, First Kiss

Riddick was restless, feeling caged in and that was never a good for the beast. He was still in shock about Kyra and Kayleen being twins. He never thought he would see her face again, hear her voice again, and it shook him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see Kyra again.

He had lied to Kayleen when he told her he wasn't seeing Kyra when he looked at her. How could he not? He felt guilty over her death, an emotion he was unfamiliar with feeling. He replayed the events in his head over and over again that led to her death.

She ran, thinking he was dead and gave herself over to the Necromongers. He couldn't forgive her for that, it was worse than hooking up with Merc's. He understood the will to survive and knew she had no real option if she wanted to get off that burning rock, but she surrendered and gave up her life because of him. Her pain and suffering and her final demise was because of him.

He'd never forgive himself.

The Necromongers converted her, changed her into some half dead shell of herself, but she was still there with him when he needed her. She was strong and fought their hold and she died to save him. That made two women who had died to save him. He knew he wasn't worth it.

He couldn't understand why they would do it. Who would want to save him? He wasn't worth their lives. That's why he tried to keep her away from him. That's why he wanted to leave her and Imam on that desert wasteland of a planet. If he had left them there, left her there, he wouldn't have started to like her. He would have forgotten she ever existed and none of this would be happening.

Now he had to feel bad for grabbing Kayleen like he had. He knew he hurt her but at the time he didn't care. He was very strong and he wasn't gentle with her. And now, because she reminded him of Kyra, he was feeling guilty again and he hated it.

He felt her first, before he saw her. She was throwing knives and she had a nice form; a very nice form. Good extension, nice aim and a fantastic ass. He enjoyed looking at Kyra's but he loved the perfect juicy apple that Kayleen had.

He walked silently and stood behind her surveying her work, impressive. He was about to tell her so when he heard her hiss _"Take that Riddick."_ He couldn't stop himself from throwing his knife, it had to be done. He didn't expect to get punched for his effort, though he was pretty sure it was justifiable.

Taken by surprise, which is something he hated he growled at her and took a step forward, she didn't flinch. In fact she held her position and was poised to strike again, which beguilingly earned her some of his respect.

He noticed the bruises on her arms and said, "I suppose I deserve that one, but don't think you can get away with it again."

"Why? Are you going to hurt me again, Riddick? You like hurting girls that are half your size? Does it make you feel like a man?" She spat it out, she wasn't sure where this rage was coming from and she was sure it wasn't very intelligent to take it out on him, but damn it, he was here looking cocky and she couldn't stop herself.

She threw another punch at him and before she knew what happened, she was slammed down hard on her back. Riddick was on top of her, pinning both of her hands above her head with only one of his. She bucked up, trying to throw him off of her, but only got something that was half of a laugh and half of a growl for her efforts. "Get off!" she yelled.

"Stop fighting me, Kayleen." He ground out into her ear.

"NO!" she growled, renewing her struggles.

"Hummm, you smell good," he whispered into her hair, "Like peaches and woman. I can smell your anger and arousal. I can feel you confusion and panic. It's beautiful, intoxicating."

"Please Riddick," she pleaded past the lump in her throat. She hated to be pinned down, but it was the unwanted warmth spreading through her at his words, at his nearness, that frightened her more. She could feel the hard length of him pressed against her and the evidence of his desire pressing into her hip.

She felt his hands slacken slightly and seized the moment; using all her strength and will she flipped him over and ended up straddling him. Now she felt him at the very core of her body and she willed herself not to shake with awareness.

"I don't like being pinned down, Riddick." Her eyes flashed at him, but before she could get off and flee, he had her on her back again. She let out and aggravated growl as he chuckled. She was close to tears but she refused to cry in front of him.

He didn't hold her wrists this time but drove his huge hands into her hair, wrapped the curls around his fingers and tightened his grip. Her fighting had the animal in him roaring to take her, to take what was his, what was promised to him. If she was truly his mate, it was his right to posses her. Her body was his to do as he willed. He ground his hips into her, letting her feel the effect her struggles had on him.

Kayleen couldn't move; she was afraid to move. She knew he was as the brink of his control, she could smell it in him, feel it in his taunt muscles. The look in his eyes singed her, made her want to willingly give herself over to him, anything to ease the sharp lust she saw there. She forced herself to relax, trying to defuse the situation. She pushed him too far again, but why was she the on always retreating?

As she relaxed the grip on her hair loosed and she watched, fascinated by his male beauty, as he lowed his head to the hollow of her throat. She felt his tongue rasp across her skin gasped.

He traced her collarbone leaving a trail of fire in his wake. She couldn't control her breathing, couldn't get enough air into her starving lungs. She felt like she would burst into flames at any moment. He found the soft spot behind her ear and made her tremble. She could feel him smile against her skin as he proceeded down her jaw line to hover over her mouth, just a breath away.

Was he going to kiss her, she wondered? She knew if he did, she would be lost. He didn't realize the look of longing in his eyes, his hesitation, almost asking permission. At that moment, she couldn't deny him anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her way of saying yes. Riddick crushed his mouth to hers. He wasn't gentle about it as he roughly and ruthlessly he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a woman and he was finding it very hard to control himself. It didn't help that she tasted like peaches. He pushed her legs apart with his knee, and the scent of her desire only feed the beast raging inside of him.

Her small hands clinging to his back scorched him, branding him with her tentative touches. Breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses down her body, taking her straining nipple in his mouth. He nipped at the hard pebble with his teeth, forcing a whimper out of her.

He looked up into her face, her lips were swollen, her hair was wild from her struggles and her cheeks were flush. She was beautiful, and innocent, he reminded himself.

Fighting the beast for control, he groaned. He couldn't take her here, in the middle of the yard like some kind of caveman. Maybe he was more animal than man, but she was a virgin and she deserved better than that. If this fate thing was true, and she was tied to him the rest of her life, he could at least make the first time a little more comfortable for her.

"Go to bed, Kayleen, before it's too late, and I change my mind." He sighed.

She just looked at him and blinked, trying to grasp his words. Riddick rolled off of her onto his back and very calmly said, "Move your ass now, woman, because if you don't, nothing short of killing me that is going to stop me from taking you right here."

He looked at her; she was still staring at him, her silver eyes huge, stunned by the heat between them.

"GO!" he shouted at her. She scrambled up and ran to her room. He could hear the door closing and the locks sliding into place. She was smart to lock the door. He still wasn't sure he wouldn't just go in and take what he wanted, what they both wanted. No one could stop him; they brought him here for that very reason.


	8. I hit what I aim at

**8** I Hit What I Aim At

Kayleen was shocked and embarrassed at herself. She just threw herself at him, willing, would have him do anything he wanted to her. She hadn't wanted to come inside. She missed the heat of his body and the scent of his skin. Damn, she hated that man! What was he doing to her? She couldn't even think straight, her every sense was on high alert, wishing he was there, thanking God he wasn't.

She had awoken in a nasty mood; she didn't want bothered by anyone. There was a knock at her door and she about ripped it off the hinges opening it. "What?" She barked.

It was one of the servant girls, "Liza wanted to know if you were coming down to breakfast."

"I'm not hungry Juliet, thank her for offer."

"And what of Lord Marshal Riddick?" the girl inquired.

"Ask him," Kayleen sighed as she rubbed her head. Juliet hesitated. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, it's just…" Juliet stammered and looked embarrassed.

"You're afraid of him? Right, come along then," Kayleen walked over to Riddick's suite and pounded _loudly_ on the door. When no one answered, she produced a key and opened it, walking in like had the right to be there. There was whistling by her ear as a knife lodged into the door jam, just left of her head.

"Very nice Riddick, trying to scare the help away?" She noticed Juliet cowering behind her and almost laughed. For her comment, she felt the wind stir as another knife lodged itself to the right side of her head into the door.

"I think you're out of knives," She taunted him. Another lodged in the floor, inches from her bare toes. "Damn it Riddick, knock it off before you hurt somebody!" She snapped at him. 

"I hit what I aim at," His voice was extra deep and raspy with sleep and it sent a shiver of awareness down her spine.

"Ok, big man, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," He rumbled.

"Fine, breakfast is served in the dinning hall, you got a half an hour before it is taken away." She noted that Juliet had snuck out of the room at some point, leaving her alone with him. It was never good for her to be alone with Riddick.

"Come here," he demanded, not even raising his head off the bed or opening his eyes.

"I'm busy right now," She told him trying not to notice he didn't have a shirt on. Every one of his muscles was defined and budging and she almost groaned.

His room was dark; this whole wing was kept dim due to their sensitive eyes. She could see every line of his body. The contrast of his dark skin on the snow white sheets, the crisp dark hairs that formed a dark line leading under the covers. She wanted to trace the path of it and find the treasure it leads to.

"Close the door and come here." He repeated quietly. Kayleen hesitated briefly before she shut the door and gingerly walked over to his bed. She noticed he didn't have_ any_ clothes on and she felt her heart jump. She knew he heard it because he looked up at her with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up," she bit out at him, causing him to do that sexy chuckle of his. As she turned to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently, but she knew she wouldn't be able to break his hold. Slowly he pulled her to him. "What do you want Riddick?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Breakfast," he whispered and licked his lips.

"I'm not your servant, get up and get it yourself," Kayleen tried to sound indifferent to him but it was impossible. He could hear the slight tremor in her voice and he could feel the raising sexual tension in the air.

"Humm, no Kayleen, you're breakfast," he purred.

"What?"

He didn't answer her; just pulled her onto the bed with him. Her heart was pounding again; he seemed to have that effect on her. 

"Did I hurt you last night?" Riddick asked her as he slowly rolled partway onto her.

"No," she choked out as her mouth grew dry.

"You taste like peaches too, did you know that? Ripe and juicy and ready to be eaten," He enunciated each with slow tortuous licks and nibbles to her neck.

Kayleen willed herself not to be effected by him, to not tremble at his touch but it was no use. His hands skimmed over her skin like silk. The very hands that took so many lives viciously. How could they be so gentle?

He inched her shirt up, bearing her belly button to him. From it dangled a little silver stone that matched their eyes. He quirked a brow at her and she grinned, "My little rebellion, it pisses the bitches off like you wouldn't believe," She gave light laugh, until he took the small jewel it into his mouth. Then she groaned.

He was just easing her shirt up over her breasts when the door opened and Vaako called out to him, "Lord Marshal,"

Before he could get another word out, a blade whistled by each side of his head simultaneously. Vaako cleared his throat, "I'll come back, Sir." He turned on a heel and left, trying desperately not to laugh.

"It's a good thing you were armed, I threw all mine at you." Riddick told her, never bothering to raise his mouth from her skin. 

"We should have taken him out," she replied on a gasp as he bit her nipple.

"I actually like Vaako, he's a good commander. His wife is an unimaginable bitch though."

His voice was muffled against her breast and she felt herself grow even wetter.

"You know they can't stay here, right?" Kayleen struggled to bring her mind back to what was important, getting rid of the Necros, "They slaughtered millions of our people a little over 30 years ago. No one is going to forgive and for get that, they have to go." She told him firmly.

Riddick sighed and rolled off of her. Talk about a mood killer. He _knew_ they couldn't stay there, but he also knew he couldn't just let Vaako take over as Lord Marshal. They would just begin their quest for the underverse again and kill everything in their path.

"_Fuck!_" he snapped, threw the sheet off of him and got out of bed, blissfully naked. Kayleen just gawked. She had felt his body beneath her fingers, had seen the outline of him beneath his snug clothes, but seeing him like this, with nothing on to hide those glorious muscles, well, she was sure there was a God. And she was female.

He seemed unaware by his nakedness. Did nothing rattle him? How could he expect her to have a normal conversation with him budging out everywhere?

"There are twelve ships in that fleet," His voice was low and deadly as he spoke, "Over 80 million total. I have been Lord Marshal of them for six months and I have yet to figure out how to take them out."

Kayleen knew that admitting this to her was a big blow to his pride. She wasn't sure why he would admit such a thing, but she figured it had to do with the fact she reminded him of Kyra. He trusted Kyra and she wondered if he was forgetting the fact that she was dead. Instead imagining that it was her he was talking to and not Kayleen.

"Don't the converts go into some type of stasis?" she asked, "Is there a way to take them out during cryosleep? Do they cryosleep? Do they age? Do they die after a while or do they have to be killed?"

He glanced at her and shook his head, "They can't age, they are essentially dead, and so no, they don't need cryosleep." He walked over to retrieve the five knives blades stuck in the wall and floor. Returning Kayleen's to her, he took a wicked looking curved one and walked into the bathroom and she heard the shower turn on.

She wasn't sure if he was dismissing her or not. She started to get up off the bed and he continued, "They can die, the grunts are pretty easy to kill, no harder than a mortal man, Lens's require a little more effort, they are usually manned by an officer. The commanders are a bit trickier; they stick together and defend each other. I can't kill them all at once."

He fell quiet and she just waited, unsure what to do. She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her like this and she was afraid to ruin their tentative peace. They needed to learn how to get along if they planned on ruling this planet together. This was the first step toward that.


	9. She finds her spine

**9 She Finds Her Spine **

Kayleen picked up the phone and called the kitchen to have some breakfast sent up to them. "Could you please send up some bacon, eggs, sausage, potatoes, fruit…"

Riddick just grinned to himself in the shower, earlier she told him to get it himself, and now here she was ordering it sent to his room.

"Yes and some coffee,"

"Tea," he called out from the bathroom.

"Scratch the coffee, make it tea. I don't know if he takes honey or sugar, just send up both." She snapped. "Tea? You drink tea?" Kayleen asked trying very hard not to laugh at the idea. Tea seemed so _civilized_.

"Killed a man once with a tea cup," He told her.

"Hum, did he deserve it?" she asked, not realizing she didn't judge him for it. There was a silence and she thought maybe he didn't hear her or decided not to answer.

"He tried to rape your sister."

"WHAT? Did you make the motherfucker hurt?"

"Not him, he died quick, but your sister took one out and wounded the other. They ran after I picked up a key." Smirking slightly at the memory. The look on their faces. They had no idea who they were fucking with.

"Oh my God, those bitches did that to her. It's _their_ fault she had that kind of life! She should have been here with me, safe." Kayleen was pacing by the time he got out of the shower. He could see the rage barely contained in her eyes. He knew the look, the feeling, the itch to kill.

There was a knock at the door and because he was just in a towel, he returned to the bathroom. Not out of modesty, he didn't give a shit who saw him, but for respect for Kayleen. They weren't married yet and he didn't want people thinking poorly of her. He'd have to kill them then. He frowned at the direction of his thoughts.

He recognized Tempest's voice as she spoke quietly to Kayleen. 

"Here's you breakfast. Kind of late don't you think? Did you sleep here?" Tempest asked and glanced at the bed as she wheeled in the cart.

Kayleen was in no mood to play twenty questions and just glared at her, trying to hold back her anger and not take it out on Tempest.

"Liza doesn't want you two sleeping together yet," Tempest whispered. "She actually wants me to find out if you, you know." Tempest jerked her chin toward the rumpled bed.

"Why?"

"She said you need to be a virgin when you get married."

"What? What does it matter? It's my virginity, isn't it _my_ choice when I loose it?" Kayleen snapped. Liza had some nerve.

"She doesn't see it that way. She is afraid you're going to get pregnant before your wedding night and blow the whole damn thing."

"That bitch! Who says I want to get pregnant anytime soon? Riddick and I hardly know each other. This is the longest we have been together without fighting. What kind of life would that be for a child? I don't even know what to call him? Riddick, Lord Marshal, Prince Riddick, Price Richard, Dick? What the hell? And I would bet my life on it that he isn't to keen on the idea of babies either." Kayleen hissed.

Riddick stepped out of the bathroom and kept his eyes on Tempest as he walked over to the tray and picked up a piece of bacon. Kayleen poured him some tea, unaware that Tempest saw the bruises on her wrist from where he held her down the night before. She blanched and looked quickly at him. He was huge and scary all dressed in black with knives hanging off of him.

"Oh knock it off Tempest; he's not going to slit your throat." She snapped. "But I just might go down there and slit Liza's. That woman has some nerve, where does she think she gets off?"

"She's just trying to protect you Kayleen." Tempest defended the older woman.

"Protect me from _what_ exactly? From the man they have been looking for since I was ten? The reason they kept me tucked away in this place? It's not protection, its control. I've only been outside the castle walls three times in my life, _three times. _Who was there to protect Kyra? They just tossed her aside like her life wasn't worth the effort. No one cared about her virginity! Who knows how many times she had been assaulted or raped!"

Tempest's eyes jumped to Riddick almost accusing him of such a vile act. Riddick growled and took a step forward.

Kayleen stopped him with a hand on his chest. She slammed down the tea cup she had been holding and tore into Tempest. "This isn't a democracy, Tempest, so you don't get to vote for your leader. You will learn to respect him or I will have you banned form the palace, do you understand me?"

Tempest nodded weakly.

"Riddick is the _only_ one in Kyra's short, hard life that ever cared about her or took care of her after her parents died. So do _not_ stand in judgment of things you have no knowledge of.

"The counsel that is so hell bent on protecting me failed to even provide her with a safe environment to grow up in. She should have been here, with me. She had just as much right to the throne as I do. She was a princess, born to be a ruler; instead she lived a hard life and died horrible way.

"The only light in her life is the man you see before you right now. So don't you _dare _disregardhis sacrifice or her memory again."

Tempest looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Kayleen didn't care; she had had enough and was sick to death of taking orders. She was the princess of Furya, and it was way past time she stepped up to the plate.

She looked up and saw Liza standing at the door, watching the scene. "Kayleen," she snapped, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just decided to use my spine for a change. I'm tired of the way things are run around here. People feel its ok to make decisions without consulting me. I may be young, but I'm not stupid and I have studied all my life for this. This is my empire,_ mine_ and it's about time people start to remember that."

Kayleen had never been so angry in her life. How could she have let things go on as they had? She just sat by and watched it from afar. Well it was time to take the reins, way past time.

"You're mighty sure of yourself now that you have a man to back you up aren't you, Kayleen?" Liza sneered back. "Do you know what I have done for you; for this planet? The sacrifices I have made?"

"You bet your ass I do; you remind me of them all the time. Well no more, you work for me and Riddick. Am I making myself clear?" Kayleen asked her.

"Remember who you are talking to, Princess." Liza growled.

Riddick had enough. While watching Kayleen was amusing, this was getting way out of hand and they were giving him a headache.

"Get out." He said calmly. Tempest and Liza just looked at him. Tempest had a frightened look on her face and bolted out the door while Liza, showing her true Furyan roots, looked at him with sheer defiance in her eyes.

He took three massive steps and loomed over her, "I gave you an order. Get out of my cambers now, or I will have you removed." With one more look of disdain, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.


	10. Not Yet

**10 Not Yet**

"What was that all about Kayleen?" Riddick asked her after giving her time to cool off.

"I don't know. Everyone persists on seeing you as a monster; I've had enough of it. It's all I have heard about for weeks." She told him as she busied herself dishing out their food.

"I am a monster." He told her honestly.

"No you're not, Riddick." Kayleen threw the plate down she was holding and looked at him, "So you killed a few people,"

"I've killed a lot of people,"

"Was it anyone that didn't deserve it? Someone who wasn't shooting at you or trying to kill you?" He remained quite and she wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no. "By condemning you, I condemn her," She admitted looked him in the eyes. He had been watching her and she felt like he could see her soul.

She tried to hold his gaze, tried to stay strong, when inside she was screaming. Her emotions have never been so out of control and she couldn't get a handle on them. She had thoughts of him and her sister and what they must have been through together on T2 and Crematoria.

She wasn't jealous but she wondered if he would ever see her with that kind of respect and equality? She felt the sharp edge of lust when looking at him mixed with a slight dose of fear. She respected him and was grateful to him but she wondered if she could stand beside him or if he would swallow her whole by his very presence.

At times she hated him. What he stood for, what he demanded of her. He was the leader of an un-dead army, the same army that destroyed her planet and her people.

Her eyes shifted to his lips on their own accord. They were so soft and kissable; she longed to taste them, to have them on her body again. Subconsciously she licked her lips in a silent invitation?

Riddick saw the confusion in her eyes and he could smell her lust and fear. She wanted him, defended him but she was still unsure of him or herself. He knew what she was thinking about, the questions she longed to ask, but he also knew it wasn't the right time for the answers, for either of them.

He was trying to give them both some space to work it all out on, but she was swamping him with her emotions. When her eyes dropped to his lips, it took everything in him not to groan. He was already hard for her and if she persisted on looking at him like that, he wasn't sure he could restrain himself much longer.

Neither one is sure who moved first but their lips came together in a blistering kiss that left them both panting and wanting more. He was trying desperately not to bruise her again, he didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew he couldn't hold out much longer. His hunger for her was like a fire burning inside of him, he needed her to calm it, or it would consume them both.

Riddick hated not being in control of his body and his reactions and every time she touched him, let him kiss her or rebelled against him or others, it just stoked the flames hotter. The beast was roaring for its mate and she was being allusive and skittish, never a good combination.

Riddick never really wanted a mate but there was something inside of him what wouldn't be denied.

It took everything inside of Kayleen to break off the kiss. She wanted to crawl inside him. She couldn't get enough of him, his scent or of his touches. She would let him take her, right there and now if he asked; if it was his will and that scared her.

Aside from what Liza said, she wanted to be a virgin on her wedding night. She knew it was silly, what did it matter if it was with the same man? But it did and she was going crazy with need. How could she tell him how she felt without him laughing at her? More to the point, how could they make it till then? The date hadn't even been set yet.

She slowly slipped out of his arms and knew she'd never forget the look of pure need and longing in his eyes. He was breaking her heart. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around?

"Kayleen," Her name slipped out of his mouth, full of need before he could stop himself. He wanted her so badly he was shaking. That had never happened. Before he could always take or leave a woman. But not this one. What made her so different?

She reached up and touched he face, "I can't, Riddick, not yet. I'm sorry." She turned and ran to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. She was trembling, damn him, why did he have to be so sexy? He was scary but there's an odd sense of vulnerability in him that called to her. She longed to pull him close and hold him and that was just insane considering who and what he was. She needed to think so she decided to head to the gym and burn off some anger and sexual frustration.

Riddick sat there for a while, willing his body back into control. That woman was killing him, truly killing him. She had to stop getting angry around him, because those little sparks she got in her eyes when she was good and pissed off were a major turn on for him. _I'm a sick bastard_, he thought to himself. She had no idea who she was getting mixed up with.

Richard B. Riddick always thought everything through before he acted. Weighed all the positives and negatives and then decided his course of action. He was very good at subtly directing others to where he wanted them to go, so no one was more shocked than him when he found himself seeking out Liza. He finally found her with Tempest together in the Grand Room.

Tempest was still upset about the earlier meeting; he could hear her talking about how scary he was. Taking a closer look, it was then he realized that Tempest and Liza were mother and daughter. No wonder Liza held her ground against Kayleen. She was defending her child. He cursed himself for missing it.

He strode silently over to them and waited for them to notice he was there. Liza noticed him first and quickly stood, placing herself between him and Tempest. He paused for a moment, letting her worry about what he was going to say or do, he always did have a flair for the dramatic and he loved to keep others off balance.

"Set the date." He told her coolly, his voice deep and intimidating. He turned and left before they could react.


	11. Two Day's Not a Word

**11** **Two Days, Not a Word**

He left for two days without a single word. Kayleen wasn't sure what pissed her off more, that fact that he left without saying goodbye or even telling her he was going or the fact that she missed him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they both needed time apart and he was more level headed to see it before she did. It was a relief not to have those eyes on her all the time, but she felt more alone than ever.

To keep her mind off him, she dug more into his past, trying to trace down his parents and figure out who exactly they were. She realized how stupid that sounded, but at least it gave her mind something to do so her body wouldn't miss him as much.

She worked all day and night, only sleeping when she was just too tied to keep her eyes open. She committed to memory the way her world used to be, the way her father intended it to be. Kayleen reviewed policies, made notes on what she wanted changed and what she wanted to ask his opinion on. She fell asleep with the candles still burning with papers and books all around her.

Riddick saw here laying there, surrounded by a mountain of paper and had to smile. He missed her, though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he felt his body relax the moment he saw her. He walked over to her bed, he blew out the candles and trailed his fingers lightly down her cheek. She stirred enough to open her eyes, his name was a sigh on her lips and he felt his stomach knot. "Stay here with me?" she whispered.

"There's no room." She turned her face into the palm of his hand and he knew couldn't say no to her. He picked her up, trying not to rustle her work and carried her into his room.

She was so small, her weight almost unnoticed by him, but the contact of her skin against his felt like fire. He placed her gently on his bed. Kayleen snuggled under the covers, breathing in his scent and fell instantly back to sleep.

After a moment of hesitation, wondering whether he should sleep in the chair or on the floor, he stripped off his clothes and crawled in beside her. Against his better judgment, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of peaches. He quickly fell asleep with her in his arms, snug, safe and warm.


	12. Her First Taste

**12 Her First Taste**

A change in breathing woke them both. His? Hers? They didn't know, but both of them tried to pretend that they were still sleeping, not wanting to move or have the other pull away.

Just a few more minutes.

She had her head on his chest, and she couldn't help but think it was a beautiful chest. The occasional scar only adding to his manliness. She had to slide her hand over him, feel his skin under her fingers. His skin was so smooth, like satin and his scent, now mixed with the scent of sleep, drove her crazy.

Her thumb teased his nipple causing him to suck in a breath. Her fingers wandered, tracing each scar wondering what had caused them, realizing she was probably better off not knowing. She dipped her head and laved his belly button causing him to curse and close his eyes. He had a slight outie and she found it sexy as hell.

"I missed you." She whispered against his skin.

It was the first time Kayleen had touched Riddick first and he was bittersweet agony. He wanted her to take her time, to explore him at her own pace but he also wanted to grab her and fuck her silly.

Kayleen was just inches for his cock, the part that was hard and straining for her. She could see the hard outline of him just under the sheet and started to slide her hand under it.

Riddick grabbed her wrist, not wanting her to start something that was just going to lead him to more pain and frustration. She looked up into his eyes, the silver of her glowing at him and he slowly released his grip.

Shifting her body so she could keep her eyes on him, she lowered her head. She wanted to watch his eyes warm to liquid mercury, see his face as she took him into her mouth. She obviously never done this before and her heart was pounding with fear. She wanted to please him. To make him feel good but she was unsure how he'd like it.

Riddick was holding his breath and he couldn't look away. The innocences and uncertainty in her eyes was extremely sexy. The moment she took him into her mouth, his breath exploded out of his lungs.

He forgot to breathe and lost the ability to think as her warm mouth settled over him. The only thing he could do was feel. The hot, tightness of her mouth, the light suction she was creating, the way her tongue curled around the head. He fisted his hands in her hair, trying to keep his hips from moving, but it was impossible. She was driving him out of his mind.

He was huge, she knew he would be, she had felt the hard length of him against her hip before, but she hadn't really known what to expect. The feel of him in her mouth, the velvet wrapped steel made her feel dizzy. The thought of a man like Riddick completely at her mercy was empowering and she loved it. She loved the taste of him, salt and musk and she never wanted it to end.

Kayleen took a deep breath and slid him in as far as she could, relaxing her throat. Riddick groaned and she figured she was doing something right. She sucked hard as she slid back up to the head and then dipped her tongue in the small slit on top.

She looked up into Riddick's face and saw him watching her. His eyes intense and glittering with lust. She took that as a good sign. Kayleen bobbed her head up and down a few times and dragged her teeth lightly over his shaft. A deep rumble sounded from his chest and she smiled.

His grip in her hair increased to an almost painful level and it made her moan. His cock jerked in reaction to the vibration of it. He growled her name, trying to pull her back before it was too late but she just hung on, refusing to pull away from him, wanting all of him.

Riddick threw his head back as he roared his release. He had never felt a more powerful orgasm in his life. This small, inexperienced woman child was slowly getting her claws into him. He was fighting her every step of the way, with everything he had, but he was failing miserably.

She slid him out of her mouth with a smile. The taste of him on her tongue was unbelievable. The feel of him losing all his control was intoxicating. He had yet to release her hair so she just pressed little kisses along his skin, tasted little beads of sweat and smelled his skin.

Riddick was pretty sure he went blind and was positive he would never move again. He never _wanted_ to move again. Kayleen had no fear or awkward modesty, and if she was this uninhibited now, he couldn't imagine what she would be when she actually had experience and knowledge of what she was doing to him.

His heart was only beginning to return to normal as he let go of her hair and pulled her up against him. He was afraid to speak; he didn't trust his voice or his brain at this point.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered thank you. What else could he say? Riddick had had women before, some that he paid for, some that just wanted to dance with the devil himself. No one had ever willing and unconditionally touched him that way before. Kayleen wasn't looking for anything in return, didn't expect anything in return. She just wanted him, wanted to bring him pleasure and it humbled him.

They lay there, neither one speaking for a long time. He played with her hair and she memorized every muscle, every line of his chest and abs. She loved his body, he was strong and he seemed at times larger than life.

She had seen photos of men's bodies, anatomically correct ones, studied and was lectured about the act of love making and procreation. Furyan's were highly sexual as a species but after the slaughter of so many of their men, they lost contact with that side of their race.

She had no idea how much pleasure it would bring her just to touch him. She shivered with anticipation over the thought of actually making love to him. How it would feel to have him inside of her. To have him touch her in the places that throbbed and grew slick when he was around.

"Are you cold?" He asked her quietly.

"No," She told him as she traced little circles on his chest with her fingernails.

Kayleen decided it was time to give him back his identity. "I've figured out who your parents were."

Riddick froze. He never though that he would ever know where he came from; never know what they were like. For most of his life he thought he was just thrown away, like Kyra, like garbage.

Kayleen looked up into his eyes and asked, "Are you ready to find out why you were the only male baby found alive?"


	13. Avoidence

**13 Avoidance **

They showered separately and were to meet up in the library but Riddick never showed. Kayleen walked to his room to see what was keeping him. He wasn't there. She gritted her teeth and swore after she tracked him down, she would kill him herself.

It took her two hours to find him hiding out with Vaako. "So, this is where you have been hiding?" She said coolly. 

Standing to his full height he growled, "I wasn't hiding."

"Hiding, avoiding, call it whatever you want, but you left me hanging, Riddick. I don't like being brushed aside."

"Vaako and I had some important business to discuss." He defended himself. She glanced at Vaako and could see he was lying. Vaako smartly avoided eye contact with either one of them and felt some sympathy for Riddick; he has been in the same situation with Dame Vaako himself.

Kayleen called him on it, "You're full of shit, Riddick, and we both know it," She turned and left the room with her head held high. _Is it legal to kill you intended? _ She wondered to herself. _There has to be something in the books about it_. _Damn Furyan men, stubborn as mules the whole lot of them. _She had a few conversations with them on the phone before and damn near crushed the receiver in her hands wishing it was their neck. Riddick took the prize though, in the stubborn category.

Over the past few months, Kayleen had dedicated hundreds of hours to finding out who his parents were and how he survived when so many others had been brutally murdered, but he just disregarded her efforts. She did it for him, to give him back a piece of himself. If he didn't want to know, fuck him. She wasn't about to hold his hand, he was a big boy. He could stew and wonder about himself for the rest of his life.

Kayleen returned to the library and packed up the files, photo and papers she had used and slid them back into their place on the shelf. Riddick walked in as she walking out of the room. Without acknowledging at him, she glided past him down the hall to her chambers.

Riddick stopped and watched her go with a look of disbelief on his face. She just dismissed him, ignored him and shut the door in his face, _again_!

He was going to kill her and that was final. _Now which way?_ He mused as he barged into her rooms and slammed the door behind him. Kayleen just quirked an eyebrow at him. _Oh, you're a smug little bitch aren't you?_ He sneered silently. "What the fuck?" He roared.

"What? I have other stuff to do, Riddick. I can't wait around for you all day. It's time for my dress fitting."

"Dress fitting? For what?" Riddick questioned. This earned him another look and that was starting to piss him off. "Don't fuckin' look at me like that," he threatened her. Riddick was itching for a fight, he needed to fight to dispel some of his pent up emotions. He was nervous about learning who his parents were, who he was, but he'd never admit it.

Kayleen wanted to kill him for what he did but she also knew why he was doing it. He may not understand or want to admit it but she knew. It still didn't make her anger go away.

"Your funeral," She snapped.

"Ha, cute,"

Kayleen sighed, "Well if that's all, I must be going. I can't keep Liza waiting you know, she gets really cranky. Think it's that time of the month for her." She whispered it like it was some great conspiracy. "Oh and that reminds me, your fitting is in fifteen minutes. As wonderful as you look in your black cargo's, tanks and boots, weddings do require something a little more… elegant."

"I'm not wearing a suit." He billowed at her. She just laughed and waved as she walked down the hall.

"FUCK!" he yelled to an empty room. What had he gotten himself into? Weddings, suits, people talking about babies, which he wasn't going anywhere near that one for a really, really long time, if ever. _What the fuck? _He would rather be back at Crematoria, well maybe not there, but Butcher's Bay wasn't that bad, really. Yes, he must kill her, it's the only way to save his sanity.

Kayleen couldn't help it; her spirits were greatly lifted at the look on his face when she told him he had to wear a suit. Oh, she couldn't wait to see him in it. She was sure he would be uncomfortable in it, but he'd never show. He was too stubborn to let her or anyone else know he felt out of place. Yes, life with Riddick was going to be very interesting.


	14. Who's Your Daddy?

**14 Who's Your Daddy?**

Riddick hated to admit it, but the suit he was to wear wasn't half bad. He looked good in it and best of all, it was black. They grumbled a little bit about his size, how it would take a little extra time, whatever. They shut up when he glared at them. His fitting took _two_ hours. He wanted to slit his own throat.

He was tired, which was kind of rare for him to be ready to crash this early, but the days events had him reeling. He wasn't used to dealing with feelings and emotions and it was exhausting. He wasn't sure what to think about that morning. What he felt about Kayleen. She enraged him and she turned him on like no one ever has. He wanted to slap her and fuck her in equal parts. Sighing, he made his way to his room. 

In the darkness he could see something glittering on his bed. Walking over, he saw the most beautiful and deadliest dagger he had ever seen. Beside it was a note:

_Riddick, _

_This belonged to your Father. _

_Always, _

_Kayleen_

He gently picked it up and turned it over in his had. Perfect balance, razor sharp edge, and a handle you can get a really good grip with. Set around the hilt werefive shinny silver stones. The same stone Kayleen had in her belly button. It seemed he and his father had the same taste in weapons.

Riddick removed the Necro dagger, the one he used to kill the Lord Marshal, from his hip and slid his father's in the leather sheath.

Kayleen was sleeping when he walked into her room, the scent of peaches filling his nostrils making him instantly hard. _Kayleen. _He would recognize her anywhere. She lay there, on her stomach, her arm sprayed wide as if she was reaching for something, or someone.

She was naked; he could see the graceful line of her back gleaming in the moonlight and he was overwhelmed with the desire to run his tongue along its path. He let out a frustrated growl. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be married, but he was sure of one thing, he wanted her more than his next breath.

Kayleen turned her head and opened her eyes at the sound of his growl and smiled. "Hi, Prince Charming," she whispered "You coming to bed?"

"You're naked."

"Humm…"

"I won't stop, we both know it." Riddick told her evenly. He wanted her to tell him not too and he wanted her to tell him to go away.

"So keep your pants on, I sleep better with you close."

How could he refuse that? In all his years, no one needed him, they may have wanted him to keep them safe, need him to keep the monsters away, but no one was stupid enough to be able to sleep _better_ with him near other than Kyra.

Kayleen held out her hand up above the mattress and wiggled her fingers, waiting for him. Removing his shirt and boots, he unwillingly climbed in beside her and regretted it the instant her breast touched his bare chest.

Kayleen felt him tense up when she touched him, "Are you still mad at me, Riddick?"

"No." he replied tightly. She snuggled in deeper to him causing him to pull away. "I can't do this," he told her as he sat up.

Kayleen's heart stopped at his words then proceeded to pound in alarm. She thought he was leaving her. Their marriage. Kayleen hadn't until that moment realized how badly she wanted to marry him. To have him rule at her side.

Riddick heard her heart skip and smelled her sudden fear and hurt.

"I meant sleep here, with you, like that. I can't…" he trailed off as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Like what?" she asked him. He just looked at her like she grew three heads. "Ok, ok, give me a break I was sleeping when you came in here. Give me your shirt then."

It was the first time she had seen him in something other than his signature black, tight tank top. This one was a black, tight long sleeve shirt. He hesitated briefly and then handed it to her. She slipped it on and said, "Better?"

_Not really_. "Yeah," One week, he could touch her in one, long, painful week. Maybe he should go back to his ship for a while, see how the half dead dickheads were fairing without him. Her hand brushed his back, causing him to shiver, his resolve to weaken.

"Are you going to lie back down?"

_No, I'm gonna run like hell_. Instead, he did and pulled her against him. _Your stupid Riddick, all this for a piece of ass?_ No, it was just a piece of ass; it was a chance at a fresh start, to maybe really join humanity. To honor both Fry and Kyra.

They both had died for him because they felt he was worth it. He needed to prove to them and to himself that he was.

Kayleen laid there listening to the sound of his heart, it was soothing to her; strong and steady. "Did you get your present?"

Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah, thanks. Where did you find it?"

"The vault. I have seen it before and always thought it was beautiful, but I never knew who it belong to. While I was doing my research I came across my father's journal and in it he described how and where he found it and why he recognized it.

"My father had it commissioned; it is the only one like it so there was no mistaking who it belonged to. He gave it to the leader of his army and his dearest friend," Kayleen plled back slightly so she could look at him, "Gabriel Richard Riddick. You look just like him."

With his voice gravely with emotion he repeated, "Gabriel,"

"Yes. It means _God is my strength_. My father named you Riddick. My father was the one that found you that day. Gabriel fought off six Necromongers by hand, with that knife to save you. He hid you the only place he could find, he died fifty feet from that dumpster, and in true Riddick style, managed to kill all the Necro's that followed him." She told him with a small smile.

Riddick closed his eyes and could not believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? His father was the leader of an army, good man and best friend to the Prince of Furya?

"When my father bent down to retrieve the dagger and heard a small cry. You were barely alive, cold and hungry. He wasn't sure how long you were there, but he grabbed you and returned to the castle. The Necro's had already swept this area and moved on, so he kept you here briefly to make sure you would live and to name you. Richard Burke Riddick. Richard means _brave ruler_ and Burke, which was my father's name, means _from the fortress_."

"What of my mother?" Riddick asked softly.

Kayleen was quiet for a few moments, "Jennifer, _fair phantom_, she died during childbirth. You were large and with the added stress of the Necro's, they couldn't risk the hospital. They couldn't stop the bleeding… You were late by a week. If you had been born earlier, I don't think you would have made it. They would have killed you in your crib, so that stubborn streak you have saved your life."

Kayleen was trying to lighten his mood and he knew it, but he was still shaken too his core.

"They didn't abandon me?" His voice was more breath than sound.

Then she felt it, his crushing guilt for the way he turned out. For the lives he took and knowing he would have disappointed them.

Riddick was shaking and Kayleen didn't know what to do. It made her heart ache to see him so distraught. Riddick was her rock, a man most labeled a monster, but she knew better and that was all that mattered. She held him, whispered words of encouragement and talked about their future. How she would always be there for him, he fell asleep in her arms; she kissed his forehead and knew in that moment she loved him.


	15. Birth of a Killer

**15 The Birth of a Killer**

A/N: Riddick's history is my making, what I thought would work for this story as I'm not sure what fact is and what is not. Sooo, take it with a grain of salt people. I'm sorry if it offends some that it is most likely wrong, but I don't have the time to really research this.

He was gone before she woke and if the scuttlebutt was true, she was grateful for it. There was a strained silence throughout the palace and it felt like the very house was holding its breath.

Riddick was in the library, Kayleen knew, she could feel him in there but no one else knew where he was. He hadn't even turned on a light. He hadn't eaten the entire day either. Riddick went straight from the library to the gym where he spent the remainder of his day and well into the night.

Kayleen hadn't sought him out knowing he needed to deal with his demons. There was nothing that anyone could say to make it right or to help ease his conscious. He was who he was and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Riddick read everything that Kayleen had found on his family and on him. His father was a master at battle, strong, lethal and very well versed at planning attacks and finding the weaknesses in the other's forces.

He had been the best Commander that Furya had ever had and he was proud to be his son. His mother was a gentle and caring soul. Soft spoken and kind, she was an elementary school teacher and was very well liked by all. She was beautiful with pale blonde hair, blue eyes and ivory skin. It was obvious Riddick had taken after his fathers in looks and temperament.

Kayleen's father turned him over to an older couple and sent them off the planet. He lived with them for five years. Riddick had vague memories of them, the scent of her perfume, the smell of his pipe, but he can't remember their faces or their names.

The man had died in his sleep one night at the age of 86, the woman followed a month later. That is then he found himself shuffled off to his first foster home. He stayed there till he was seven, until his foster dad decided he liked him a little more than a _son_.

It started out slowly, Riddick thought maybe it was his fault or he was doing something wrong. His foster father would pull his pants down, put him over his knee and beat him with a belt. The more Riddick struggled and cried, the more pleasure the man got out of it. One day he noticed that his foster dad was sexually excited over it. After his flogging, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled Riddick into his room.

He threw Riddick on the floor and started to unbuckle his pants. Riddick knew what was coming next and he _refused _to let it happen. Grabbing the first thing he could find to defend himself, he picked up a pencil and stabbed him in the leg. Riddick received a hard backhand for his efforts.

The man pulled the pencil out of his leg and threw it back down on the floor and tried to flip Riddick over onto his stomach. Riddick reached and grabbed a pair of scissors. He jammed them into his foster fathers neck and quickly scrambled off the floor and pulled his pants up.

Riddick stood over him and watched him die. He walked out the door and never looked back. After that he started to shave his head, one less thing an enemy could use against you. He started putting on weight and muscle as best as he could on the streets. He would not be a victim again.

Riddick hadn't thought about that in a very long time. It was his past that no one knew, not even Kyra. Part of him wanted to tell Kayleen, but another part of him was embarrassed about that weak little boy he had been. He knew he was only a child, but that didn't change how he felt. Somethings are best left unsaid. Maybe that was one of the reasons 'Jack' resonated with him. He saw a lot of himself in her.

At the gym he worked himself hard, the hardest he had in years. If felt good to get the adrenalin pumping and his muscles straining to the point of exhaustion; for hours, till he felt sick with it. Lying on the mat staring through the window at the stars; he felt empty, numb.

He could hardly move do to exertion and lack of food and he desperately wanted a shower. But he laid there for just a little while longer. His head clear. No emotions to get in the way, no worry about merc's on his neck and for the first time since he was a small child, he felt some sort of peace and belonging. He was who he was and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it.

As he slowly made his way back to his room, he passed the kitchen and his stomach rumble. He knew if he didn't eat, he would very weak tomorrow and that was one thing he swore he'd never be again. He stopped off for a quick bite and some water and even cleaned up after himself.

The shower felt wonderful and it helped ease the stiffness that was already setting in. He rummaged through his bathroom to find some painkillers to head off the pain that would follow. He was getting ready to climb into bed, but instead found himself in hers. Kayleen felt the weight of him and didn't speak; she just slid up against him and fell back asleep.


	16. Hey Jealousy

**16 Hey Jealousy**

A/N Don't want you to think the big bad is getting soft on you, so here is a little of his primitive, possessiveness and the reason we love him side.

Riddick was back to his old self when he woke the next morning. Strong, arrogant and overbearing, it seriously turned her on. She had no idea she would love such a dominate man, but it was sexy knowing she didn't have to worry about anyone hurting her or him. She had complete faith in his abilities; she just couldn't wait to check out his sexual abilities.

Today was the meeting with the Lords of Furya most of which were older men, but there were a few, born after the raid that were young and seemed to be rather stupid. They looked at Kayleen with interest. There was one in particular that was almost leering at her and Riddick was starting to boil. Kayleen seemed oblivious to his attentions which is the only reason he was still breathing at the moment. Every once in a while Kayleen would turn and look at him and smile and it took the edge off his compulsion to kill.

He didn't really understand his jealously. He had never been a jealous man. If a woman didn't want his attention, he just moved on to the next one and he was always confident that once a woman chose him, she'd stay with him until_ he_ was done with her. No man ever took what Riddick wanted. No one was stupid enough to try.

They took a break for lunch and Lord Cornwall strolled over to her. Riddick watched him move in on Kayleen and stand too close to her. He watched as Cornwall lowered his head to try and make it more intimate between them but it was when he _touched_ her, sliding his fingers down her arm, that made him snap. No body touched what was his.

Cornwall had no idea what happened. One minute he was talking with the Princess, the next he was on the floor with a deadly looking dagger at his throat. He shivered at the deadly voice that spoke to him, "What makes you think you can touch her and live?"

"Get the _fuck_ off me, who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Cornwall roared and felt the blade bite deeper into his neck.

"If you were here on time for this little meeting, you would know who I am." Riddick growled menacingly. 

"You can't do this to me, I'm a Lord of Furya." Cornwall sputtered with indignation.

"So am I," Riddick said with a humorless smile, "Lord Marshal of the Necromongers; Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer and mate to the Princess. Soon to be your Prince; if you live that long."

Cornwall, like an idiot, glanced over at Kayleen. He couldn't help himself, she was beautiful and being men were scarce in this world, he was use to getting anyone he wanted. He wanted her.

Riddick's dagger drew a drop of blood from Cornwall and his attention, "The way I see it, you have two choices here, Cornwall. You can relinquish your title and get off my planet, or you can die. What's it gonna be?" Riddick asked in a cool even tone.

"You don't have that kind of power!" Cornwall sneered. Riddick let out a bark of laughter and that scared this shit out of him more than the blade at his throat.

Kayleen walked over to the men on the floor. Riddick was on top of Cornwall, his knee in his chest, his left hand pushing his head down, exposing the Jugular to his dagger and she found it incredibly sexy. She liked him this way, with the animal straining for release. She could smell Riddick's need to kill to protect his mate, and she could feel his restraint for her.

She slid her hand over Riddick's head and said, "I believe your Prince asked you a question, Cornwall. What's it going to be, because I really don't want to have to do all the paper work and have a clean up crew in here? Besides, we just ate and I don't want anyone getting sick."

"_Bitch!"_ Cornwall spat. He felt the warm blood running down his neck and whimpered, "Alright, alright. I'll go, but I want you to remember this moment, the moment when you just made your worst enemy."

"Funny, the last man that uttered those words to me is dead. I wouldn't make the same mistake as he did if I were you. Now get out of here and I want you gone before nightfall. Kayleen," he said, never taking his eyes or his blade off Cornwall, "Call the guards and have _Mister_ Cornwall escorted to his home to collect his things and then to the launch pad."

Only when the two guards and Commander Vaako arrived to retrieve Cornwall did Riddick take his blade away. He stood slowly and looked around the room, pinning each man with his gaze. 

He had is goggles on, but it didn't matter. Everyone felt the weight of his stare and the promise of death if they fucked with him.

"Now, is there anyone else who is contemplating suicide?" He asked quietly.

They all shook their heads no. Satisfied, he put his blade away and sat beside Kayleen. Someone muttered under his breath, "No one liked Cornwall anyway, we're all glad he's gone."

"That's Commander Riddick's dagger. You're his son," An older Lord by the name of Sutherland stated, "I see it now, you look just like him. The goggles and hair through me off. We all thought you were killed in the raids."

When Riddick didn't respond, the older man continued, "He was a good man, your father. A born leader, I can see it in you. You were destined for greatness even before your birth, that's why you survived, Prince Riddick. You're back and along with Princess Kayleen, you will lead us into prosperity."

Riddick looked at the older man and cocked his head to the side, "Will you all follow me, knowing what I am? I may look like my father, but I'm not a good man. I don't plan on changing my ways anytime soon. I have no problems slitting any of your throats or anyone else's if that is what it takes." Riddick told the old man truthfully.

"You're Furyan, Prince Riddick. It's your right to protect your mate and what is yours. Anyone of us would have done the same thing." Sutherland told him.

"Ok, since we are all in agreement over the removal of Cornwall," Kayleen started the meeting again, "Is there any nominees for his replacement?" She looked around the room when she didn't get a response.

"Vaako," Riddick suggested. She looked at him with surprise and wondered what he was up to. Vaako was a Necromonger. How could she make him a Lord of Furya? She noted the unease that settled over the room at his suggestion.

"You need to give us a damn good reason why we should vote in a _Necromonger,_" One of the Lords grimaced at the very thought.

"He's loyal." Riddick stated simply.

"Was he loyal to the last Lord Marshal? He was there trying to kill him to take his throne. Who's to say he won't try for a repeat performance?" Kayleen asked him. She trusted Riddick's judgment but a Necromonger as a Lord? She had a hard time swallowing that one.

"I can handle him," Riddick told her quietly.

"And what about his bitch of a wife? Are you going to handle her too?"

Riddick cocked his head to the side, "If that's what it takes."

"No offense, but I think this is something we are all going to need to sleep on," Sutherland replied.

"Agreed." Kayleen replied. "How about we pick this matter up again tomorrow after giving it some thought."

Riddick just looked at her but she wouldn't give in. Not about this. Not this soon. He needed to give her reasons and proof that Vaako could be trusted. Right now, she could never imagine herself trusting a Necro. Ever.


	17. The Wedding

**17 The Wedding**

(A/N: Riddick's suite is like the Marine Crops Dress Blues uniform)

I changed some of the dialog in this... it was making me gag...LOL.

Kayleen hasn't seen Riddick all day and she missed him terribly. The sound of his voice and the scent of his skin. Her nerves were starting to get to her. While she was sure she wanted to marry him, she wasn't stupid. Kayleen knew he didn't love her, especially not like she did him. She ached when she looked at him and could hardly contain her excitement knowing tonight they would finally be together.

Riddick prowled the halls, paced his room and worked out in the gym. Anything to keep his mind and body busy. He was nervous, a feeling he wasn't accustom to. He couldn't do this, how could he do this? He was a murderer, always on the run from someone.

He wasn't cut out to be a husband or father or even a prince. Riddick looked over at Vaako and shuttered thinking about what love had done to him. He wasn't surprised when he found his hand on her door, ready to call the whole thing off. He wasn't a coward, just just knew when to cut fence and run. No was the time to run. He'd make the both miserable.

Riddick froze when he heard her laugh through the door. It swept over him, through him, calming the raging beast that felt caged. He realized that small woman balanced him out, brought some light into his life to combat the darkness in him. He would go through this and hope that maybe in time; he would learn what love really was.

He missed Kyra and Imam. They had been his only friends, the only one's he trusted, and now their gone, because of him. He only hoped the same fate wouldn't happen to Kayleen.

Kayleen paused when she felt him outside her door. She felt his swirling emotions, the slight twinge of fear and uncertainty and then the calm that settled over him. She knew in that moment, he was hers and smiled broadly, feeling giddy.

The entire palace was lit with candles both white and sliver ones. They glowed and cast dreamy shadows everywhere. Where she stood, she could see him down the isle, waiting for her, looking gorgeous in his suit, like she knew he would.

It had been his father's commander uniform, black, high necked with silver buttons down the center that were etched with the planets coat of arms. He wore a belt with a sword, which belonged her father and Gabriel's dagger on the other side. His pants were black with a strip down the side and black dress boots. He wasn't wearing his goggles, another reason for the lighting, and his eyes seemed to glow. Vaako stood to his left, sporting the Necromongers dress uniform, which was oddly subdued, compared to their regular armor.

Lord Sutherland was going to walk her down the aisle when the time came. Kayleen glanced in the mirror one last time, just to make sure she looked perfect for him. Her dress was a tight fitting sheath that was almost translucent with an overlay of intricately woven diamonds and the silver stones that were native to only their planet.

It had a sweetheart neckline with straps that wrapped around her neck. The back was open down to the indents at the base of her spine, and it had a small train. Kayleen's hair was left mostly down except the front that was weaved into her crown which had the same stones as her dress. She didn't even want to know how much her dress cost. All she knew was it was one heavy bitch and she couldn't wait to get it off, for more reasons than one.

The payoff for her suffering was exactly what she had hoped for, when he saw her , his eyes turned liquid and she could see his muscles tense, and that little tick in his jaw start; the one she found so sexy. Her Riddick, how she loved him.

Riddick had seen and been around beautiful women before, but none that was as breathtaking as Kayleen was at that moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she walked was like she was flowing. Her dress was so pale in color; it looked like she was covered in diamonds. They sparkled with every breath she took, every step.

Her eyes were on him, watching for his reaction, when his warmed to liquid mercury, hers followed, lighting a fire deep inside him. He was burning for her; he _needed_ to be inside her. He longed to taste her and possess her body until they were both to exhausted to move. The beast was roaring for its mate and he wasn't sure how long he could contain it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

Lord Sutherland presented her to him and kissed he cheek. Kayleen couldn't take her eyes off him. The sound of his voice as he recited his vows sent chills down her spine. She met every single word she pledged to him and it felt like he did also. Kayleen held out hope that maybe, just maybe, he would learn to love her a little bit.

Her voice was like a pool of cool water, clear, calm and soothing. He knew this was a defining moment, one that would change his life. She made him want to be a better man, and for that, he would always be grateful.

Riddick could see the love shining in her eyes and wondered how someone as pure and good as she was could love a monster like him, but he didn't want to question it. It was the first time in his whole life he truly felt wanted, needed and loved. He only hoped he wouldn't let her down, like he did everyone else in his life.

His ring was a simple platinum band, hers was a single round diamond set in platinum that had a second band that detached to wear while she was working out, and it was the most perfect diamond she had ever seen.

Kayleen could hardly make it through the ceremony she was shaking so bad and willing herself not to cry. This union may have been put in motion by fate, but she knew with every ounce of herself, that they were meant to be together. Riddick was her other half, and she his.

After the rings and I do's were exchanged, he kissed her, which only set them both on fire, and they walked down the aisle together, her arm in his as their hearts pounding out the same rhythm.

Riddick pulled Kayleen into a small room off to the side of the church and grabbed her face in his hands, "You're beautiful, Kayleen. I'm not sure how long I can wait," he told her before crushing her to him in a blistering kiss.

Kayleen moaned into his mouth and was more than willing to give herself to him right there but someone knocked on the door. They both growled as they heard Vaako and Liza summoning them.

"It's time to make the rounds, husband," she told him, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be alone, Riddick."


	18. The Beast Has Claimed its Mate

**18 The Beast has Claimed It's Mate**

For three hours Riddick was subjected to torture. It was nothing but a blur of handshakes, pats on the back and fake smiles. He was pretty sure everyone was ready to wet their pants around him, and he liked it that way. It kept them guessing.

Kayleen was a natural born leader. Crowds didn't effect her like they did him, but she stayed close to his side, lightly touching him when she felt him tense up to much or when she him clench his jaw.

"It's almost over Riddick, be patient," She whispered against his ear.

"I have," He ground out between clenched teeth, "For almost two weeks, I'm ready to explode."

"Do you know how sexy that little jaw tick of yours is?" She whispered, "It makes me hot. Did you know I'm not wearing any panties? The lines showed."

"Kayleen." he groaned, "We're leaving now and I don't give a fuck who we offend. Because if we don't, I will offend a lot more people when I fuck you right here. Then I'll have to kill everyone for seeing you naked." Kayleen giggled and he growled at her before they slipped out the side door.

Once they got back to their suite, he locked the door and shut off the com unit. He wouldn't be interrupted again; it was time to claim his prize.

Kayleen had disappeared into the bathroom to change, though he didn't know why she bothered, whatever she put on was coming right off and soon. Riddick removed his shirt, shoes and socks and just stood there, in the shadows of the room, waiting for her. _She better fuckin' hurry up or I'm gonna kick the door down again. _He thought to himself.

Kayleen was so excited and nervous her hands were shaking. She was trying to fasten her garter belt and hoes, but was really having a hard time. She slid on a pair of white, transparent thongs and a white leather corset, which was a real bitch getting laced up by herself. She heard him call her name and she sighed "I'm coming, hold on a second dammit."

Riddick growled at her response and she shook even more. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and walked into the room. The minute her eyes met his, the nervousness was replaced by hunger and need. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt a blush cover her body. 

"Beautiful," His voice was hardly a whisper. "Come to me Kayleen." Riddick demanded softly, holding out his hand for her.

Kayleen didn't hesitate, stepping into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet, peach fragrance and felt his body jerk in reaction to it. He slowly kissed down her neck to the swell of creamy breast that spilled over the top of her corset. He wasn't sure how they were staying in there and at that moment, he didn't care. He ran his tongue down the valley of her breast and inhaled deeply.

Leather, woman, innocence and desire. The scent of her was driving him out of his mind. The little sounds she was making were waking the beast in him, calling to its mate, demanding he take what was his.

All she could do was feel his mouth of her skin, the rasp of his hot tongue and the heat of his breath. She was his, completely to do as he wished; she could deny him nothing, not when she felt his need, the wildness in him calling to her. Kayleen's fingers dug into his back, trying to hold on to reality. But she was slipping, sliding into a world of feeling and lust, where colors swirled and the brush of fingers ignited fires.

Riddick had to feel all of her. Had to see and taste all of her skin. He cut the stays of the corset with his blade and ripped the panties from her body. He had no control now, the beast far too powerful, too demanding. Her answering aggression only feed it more. She stood before him dressed only in a garter belt and silk stockings and he almost came right there.

Kayleen's lips were swollen and bruised from his kisses. Her face was flushed with desire and her eyes clouded with passion, for him, only him. She was perfect, her curves lush and her skin like satin. His eyes drifted lower to her moist heat and could see her glistening in the candle light, ready for him.

Riddick raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, "I never grew any body hair, hope you don't mind." Riddick growled and slid his had over her mound, sliding a finger into her moist folds. Kayleen gasp and closed her eyes, she had never been touched like this, could never have anticipated the feel of his hands on her. He wrapped an arm around her to steady her. She was grateful because she wasn't sure she could remain standing on her own.

"Riddick," His name was a breathless plea before she trembled and shattered in his arms with her very first orgasm.

Riddick always loved to watch a woman cum but knowing it was Kayleen's first time made it more erotic. He had to be inside her now or he would surely lose what sanity he had left. He placed her on the bed and dipped his head for a quick lap of her pussy and chuckled when it threatened to send her back over the edge.

"Get them off." She ordered and he had no qualms of obeying. He loved her like this, wild and bordering on desperate. Riddick knew she be fiery in bed but they were just getting started. He was trying to take his time so he didn't hurt her.

Riddick was very large and she was a virgin, but she wouldn't have it. Clawing at him, trying to pull him into her waiting heat, she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself against the head of his throbbing cock.

"Kayleen, easy. I have to go slow or it will hurt," It took everything in him to utter those words. All he wanted to do was bury his cock to the hilt in her core. To finally end the torture of waiting and to sate the lust, if only for a little bit.

"Now, Riddick," Kayleen pleaded but he still he held back, "Please…"

Riddick took a deep breath, kissed her once more before he surged forward and buried himself balls deep inside of her. Kayleen cried out in pain and he froze. He silently cursed himself for listening to her, for taking her like that. He should have had more control.

"I'm sorry," He whispered against her neck, the words feel strange coming from his lips but he felt her relax begin to move.

Kayleen was so tight and hot he growled and clenched his teeth. He was trying to take his time and make it last. She had given him her most precious gift and he would always remember that. He had never been the first for any woman, only Kayleen.

Riddick moved slowly at first, letting her find the rhythm. The fit perfectly and moved in perfect unison. For the first time in his life, he felt he was home. Completely at peace and whole. The guilt and blood on his hand was gone the moment he entered her. At that moment he was just a man, a husband and mate and all that mattered was this small woman beneath him.

Kayleen felt the sharp stab of pain and while she knew it would be brief, she hadn't expect it to hurt quite so much. Slowly the pain faded and a full, warm feeling took its place. She moved her hips and shuttered at the feel of him deep inside of her. She had waited for this moment since she had first laid eyes on him all those years ago.

After he was presumed dead, she accepted the she would never have this with any other man. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't dead. She always felt they would never find him again. When he resurfaced, she was a woman, and was more than ready to except him as her mate. Everyone thought she was crazy for even considering it, but she knew, her body knew; her heart knew.

She loved Riddick and she was happy that they waited for the wedding night, as hard and uncomfortable as it had been for both of them. Now he was inside her, taking her, making her feel like the only woman in the universe.

Riddick was so hard, so thick and smooth, she couldn't get enough. She knew she would never have enough. She felt it, the first wave hitting her, her core clenching around him. Kayleen heard him curse, felt his grip tighten and his pace increase. The pressure built hard and fast and she fragmented in a blinding show of colors. As Kayleen screamed out her pleasure she felt his teeth break the skin on her neck, biting deep. Marking her. Branding her for the whole word to see who she belonged to and she shattered again.

Riddick felt her core milking him, pulling his very essence into her. He had never felt such a powerful release; he bit her, he couldn't stop himself and the taste of her blood on his tongue made him groan. That had never happened before, but then again, he never mated before. He knew that's why he bit her. The beast has claimed it's mate. She was his and no one would live if the tried to take her from him. He would give his life for her, something he would never do for anyone else.


	19. The Rebirth of Vaako

**19 The Rebirth of Vaako**

Kayleen and Riddick were sitting quietly in their rooms. Each lost in their own mind, reflecting on the past. Thinking and planning the future.

"Riddick, do you trust Vaako?" Kayleen asked him quietly.

"Yes." Riddick told her firmly. For some reason, even unknown to him, he did, even though Vaako was a Necro.

She pinned him with a look, "With your life?"

"Yes."

"With my life? With the life of our children?" Kayleen asked him.

Riddick cocked his head to the side, "What's this about Kayleen?"

"Just answer the question, Riddick, do you trust him with our lives?" She spoke slowly and clearly so he would know she was very serious. That what they were talking about was very serious.

There was a small silence before he answered, "Yes,"

Kayleen nodded and looked out the window. She had been thinking about this for a long time but her stomach was still in knots because of what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and trusted her husbands judgment, "Send for him then," 

Riddick just looked at her, he wasn't sure what she was up to and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it. He didn't like being in the dark, so to speak, so this made him feel edgy. She began pacing and that was not a good sign. He had never seen her pace before. _What's going on in that sweet little head of yours Kayleen? _He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Vaako entered, wearing his armor, as usual. This posed no problem for what Kayleen had in mind.

"Have a seat Vaako," Kayleen pointed to a chair and stood in front of him, looking down, "I had Riddick call you here because I have a few questions for you. Don't look to him for the answers; he has no idea what this is about, which I'm sure to be reprimanded for later." An answering growl confirmed she was right. "I have to know you are loyal to only us,Vaako, to Riddick and not the Necro's. Would you die to protect your Prince and Lord Marshal?"

Vaako looked at her solemnly, "I would protect him with my life."

"What of me, what of our future children and this planet? Would you die for me and my children? For my world that you once help slaughter?"

"It would be an honor." He replied sounding sincere. I really wanted to make amends for what he had done for the formal Lord Marshal.

It was amazing how views and ideas could change when clarity was thrown into the mix. When the fanaticism was removed and you saw all sides.

"It was my understanding, in your faith, you keep what you kill. If you killed and me Riddick, then this whole planet would be yours? Am I right?" He remained silent, but nodded. "So how am I to trust you knowing this? Knowing you tired to kill the last Lord Marshal?

"He showed weakness, fear." Vaako told her sternly.

Kayleen raised and eyebrow at him, "Is that you talking or your wife?" The look on Vaako's face told the truth. She nodded, "I thought so." Kayleen tapped her fingers on her chin, "I wonder how far you would go to prove this to me?" She turned the full strength of her eyes on him, "Would you kill Damn Vaako? Would you end her life for a chance at a better one for yourself? Would you kill her if it was an order?"

Riddick stirred in the background, "Kayleen," he said growled softly, not liking where this was going. She shot him a look and he up his hands up and settled back on the window seal.

Vaako straighten and stiffened more, if that was possible before he replied, "I would do whatever it took to prove my loyalty. If you wish her dead, Princess, then so it shall be."

"Good answer Vaako," Kayleen smiled, "Here the deal I'm offering." she snuck a quick look at Riddick and suppressed a shiver at the cold and emotionless look on his face. He was very unhappy with her but she knew he'd be seriously pissed after she finished. 

Kayleen forced herself to look away and finish what she had started, "I'm willing to offer you my army. You will be the commander of Furya. Riddick wanted you as a Lord, but I think this is more your speed. You will have no further contact with the Necromongers and you will help use rid the universe of them. I do not what them anywhere near here as a constant reminder of darker days for my kingdom."

Riddick stood and clenched his hands into tight fists. He couldn't believe she would offer the army to Vaako. Over him? He was hurt and insulted. And really fuckin' pissed off. 

"Wouldn't I be a reminder as well?" Vaako asked quietly.

"What is your home world?" Kayleen ask him.

Vaako thought for a moment and then replied, "Gemini."

Kayleen nodded, "It's a noun meaning, manifesting an interpositional of the divine power for some special end; a miracle; a wonder. Is that what you are Vaako? Are you a miracle, a new beginning for my planet and the end of the Necros?"

"I don't understand what you want from me, Princess." Vaako couldn't understand why she would offer him such a deal. After what he had done. The lives he had taken in the name of a faith that was never his own.

She crouched down before him and she spoke, "I can give you back your life Vaako, if you wish it. Do you want to be a man again? Be able to feel and touch and taste? To take joy in the act of making love, joy in the world around you. Say the word and it's yours. The only conditions I ask is that you dispose of that bitch of a wife of yours and help Riddick and I destroy the Necros. Is that too much to ask for life?"

"Kayleen, what the hell are you talking about." Riddick bellowed at her and he strode toward them.

"Answer me, Vaako. I need to know, this is your only chance, tell me now. Your only other choice is to perish with the rest of them."

She saw his deep scowl on his face and he weighed the offer. He looked over at Riddick who was completely still, staring at Kayleen, promising a harsh punishment.

"Oh shut up, Riddick," she snapped, "You're the one that wanted to keep him."

"You should have come to me about this." Riddick said quietly. She watched as the tick in his jaw came back and knew she was in deep shit.

She raised her chin, "This was not your choice to make."

"What the fuck? Like hell it wasn't." He advanced on her, so quickly she almost didn't see him move. Before he could reach her, Vaako was in-between them. It was like wedging himself between two cobras ready to strike. Silver clashed with silver, each stood their ground. Riddick growling at both of them as his hand went to his blade.

Vaako looked over at Kayleen and was surprised to find her eyes held no fear, but a hint of lust. _Furyan's are a strange race,_hethought.

"So, have you made your choice, Vaako?" She asked, never taking her eyes off Riddick.

"Yes. I will take what you offer and I will help take down the Necros." Vaako told her as he remained between the two Furyan's.

Kayleen smiled. It was a sly, sexy, woman's smile that no man, no matter what century, what universe could hope to understand, _Ahh Riddick, because of your temper, Vaako just proved himself and you have no idea what just happened. _

"Then I suggest you sit down then, because well, it's gonna hurt." She pulled out a huge metal syringe with a long, thick needle and proceeded to insert it into the mark of the Necromonger, injecting him with the serum.

After she removed the needle, Riddick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the shadows. "This isn't over Kayleen," He hissed close to her ear causing her to shiver. Not out of fear, but sexual hunger.

He could smell her becoming aroused when they argued and that pissed him off. He couldn't think when she was like that. His attention was broken when he heard Vaako cry out. It was a scream that made the whole house stand still and wait.

Vaako fell to the floor and started convulsing. Riddick quickly began to remove his armor but when his fingers brushed his skin, he pulled them back with a small gasp. Riddick looked over at her and she was smiling.

"So it worked?"

"He's warm,"

Kayleen stepped over and placed her hand on Vaako's face. "It happened faster than I thought. How's his pulse?"

"Fast and weak."

"Give him a few minutes, Riddick. He'll be fine."

When Vaako opened his eyes the dull gray was gone and replaced by a brilliant blue. "What the hell? Lord Marshal?" He looked to him, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"It appears that my stubborn and secretive wife has some how healed you."

"You are fully alive again Vaako, but you will retain the speed and strength of a Necro and of your former race, Gemini." She told him.

"How?" Vaako gasped as he looked down at his hand and marveled at the color of his skin.

Kayleen sat in a large, overstuffed chair, "There was a race of people many years ago, long before you were born. They were healers; it was in their genetic make up. One of your former Lord Marshals felt it was their duty to extinguish them. He couldn't convert them because it wouldn't take, and he couldn't leave them alive for other's to discover them and disassemble his army's. He slaughtered them all. Every single man, woman and child. There are extinct."

"If you healed Vaako, then were can heal the others also."

"I wish we could but my supply is very limited and very secret. My father had only a few doses."

"We can make more, grow new stem cells."

She could tell what Riddick was thinking and wished she could give him what he wanted but it was impossible. There was no way they could heal all of the Necromonger.

Kayleen shook her head, "It doesn't work that way, Riddick. Theirs can't be grown. I'm not sure what it is that makes them so special, but for years the top minds in this world and others have tried to no avail."

"So who is to decide? Who gets to play God and choose who lives and who dies?" Riddick fumed at her. 

"You have done it since you were no more than a child. Didn't you decide who would die by your blade and who would live? Why did you let my sister live? You could have easy killed her but you _chose_ not to. You _chose_ to let Vaako live after witnessing him try to kill the last Lord Marshal. I don't see it as playing God, Riddick. The fact that we only have a small amount of the serum has to make us choosy. You have faith in Vaako, he pledged his loyalty to us and promised to do what was necessary to help us. He deserves a chance to right the wrongs he has done in the past."

"So does any other man or woman that was converted. They had no choice either."

Kayleen jumped up out of the chair and snapped, "Dammit Riddick! What do you want me to do? What do you expect? I, _we,_ need a leader for our army. Sadly there is no one left on the planet as well trained as Vaako." 

"I could have done it." Riddick told her quietly and she realized he was hurt. She hurt him and she had never meant to do that.

Riddick thought she didn't trust him to lead their army. Kayleen smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to return the gesture. He stood ridged for a few moments then weakened and held her. "I can't lose you out there, Riddick. I need you here with me."

Kayleen needed Riddick to help her rule the planet and he couldn't do that if he was engrossed in battle.


	20. Primitive Side

**20 The Primitive Side**

_Damn woman,_ it's only been a week since they married and she seemed to know just how to get around him. The thing with Vaako had him hot. She should have come to him first and told him what her plans were. Instead she kept him out of the loop and took away his control.

Vaako had left an hour ago and Riddick was still pouting. _I'm fuckin pouting. I know it, she knows it, but she should have told me what she was up to. _That's what it was, she hurt him but he wouldn't admit it or see it for what it was.

"Riddick," Kayleen whispered as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened and she sighed and rubbed her forehead on his back.

"I didn't tell you because, one, I was afraid it wasn't going to work. Two, because I wanted to surprise you and three, because I needed you be get angry so I could see what Vaako would do. He didn't just step aside like other servants would have, he stepped between us. _Us, _knowing that alone could make you kill him. He was protecting us from each other. He would have taken a blade from either one of us, to save the other. Don't you see?" She walked around him and ran her hands up under his shirt, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Riddick could see her logic but it still pissed him off. He clenched and released his jaw so many times that it was aching now and here she was, touching him, stirring up a new aggression.

The woman would never give him peace. He would swing from one emotion to another and he didn't know which way he was going anymore, or even if he was the one in control. Her mouth closed over his nipple and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back.

"Don't Kayleen. You don't want to start this now. I'll end up hurting you and then I'll have to feel like shit about it."

"You could never hurt me Riddick," She whispered against his skin and breathed deep, taking in his scent.

He knew she wanted him, he could smell it on her, the lust rising sharp and quick. _I should fuck her right now, when I'm in this mood. Maybe then she will know not to fuck with me. _

Kayleen's hand slid over his erection, she was teasing him, trying to drive him crazy. The beast in him was too close to the surface and wouldn't care if he was hurting her. He growled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Did you just warn me off?" She asked laughter in her eyes and voice.

_That's it bitch, I warned you._ Riddick wrapped his hands tightly in her hair and pulled her head back with hard, quick snap. His mouth crushed over hers so hard he tasted blood but wasn't sure whose it was and he didn't care.

He slammed her against the wall and she hit her head. He heard it, felt the quick shock of pain but he still he didn't stop. Riddick's hands were bruising, too hard and aggressive as he ripped her clothes from her body.

He was acting on pure instinct now, the predator taking over. He didn't stop until she was naked and her body was red with purple marks already showing on her skin.

The angrier he got at himself for hurting her, the more aggressive he became. He freed him cock and surged into her, not caring if she was ready or not. He ignored her cries, uncaring if they were from pain or pleasure. Her legs were around him as he thrust into her hard and ruthlessly, reaching his peak fast and spilling his seed deep within her womb.

Kayleen never seen him like this. He was so wild it was almost scary. The look in his eyes could make the strongest men cower in fear, but not her. She knew him better than that. He was angry and he planned on hurting her, but he didn't realize she was enjoying it as much as he was.

His hands were aggressive, demanding and rough. Claiming her, marking her more than their marriage ceremony ever did.

Her head hurt and her entire body ached from his assault, but still she was there, with him, always with him. When his hips surged forward she screamed. Not from pain but from the overwhelming feeling of him buried deep inside her. She couldn't get enough of him; it didn't matter if he was hard and aggressive or slow and tender. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and at the same time his did. They spiraled out of control together, the only two people in the world.

Riddick body pressed against her, still pinning her against the wall and their breath come in short pants. His anger was spent now, just like his body, but his mind was in more chaos than before. What did he just do? He couldn't face her knowing he hurt her. He felt sick to his stomach and disgusted with his lack of control.

His body was covering hers and she savored the feel of him but he was heavy. Kayleen's body was thumping and tingling everywhere. She was afraid to move, knowing she was going to be very sore.

She could feel his inner battle and loved him all the more of it. "Hey baby, are you ok?" She asked him as she ran a few hand over his head.

He opened his eyes and seen several places where his teeth left marks. He closed them again quickly, not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face.

"Riddick," she said gently, framing face with her hands, "Open you eyes look at me," When he finally complied, she smiled at him, "I love you so much." Kayleen admitted and pressed small kisses against the corner of his mouth.

Riddick's voice was horse when he spoke, "How could you say that, feel that after what I just did to you?"

"While I will admit, I'm a bit sore, I think it was fantastic!" She laughed at the look that he gave her.

He was sure she was insane. She held no censure, no ill will in her eyes, only love and understanding; it turned his heart over.

He didn't deserve her. He was every bit the monster everyone labeled him to be. Look what he did to his own wife.

Never in his life has he ever taken a woman like that, but she didn't seem to mind. He would never understand her, never be able to read her or know what she was thinking.

It hit him then, with her in his arms, pined against the wall, bloody and bruised from his assault that he loved her.

She accepted him unconditionally, even more so than Kyra ever had. She would have shived his ass if he'd done that to her. But not Kayleen, she took it because it was part of him, the primitive side of him that ran deeper in him than any other Furyan.

He let go of her long enough to rid himself of his pants and boots. Picking her up, he carried her to the bathroom where he ran a hot bath for them. He slipped in behind her and just held her, letting the water ease her soreness.


	21. Dance for Dominance

**21 Dance for Dominance **

An hour later, after their bath and a gentler round of love making they dressed silently. Kayleen couldn't shake the feeling that he was still upset with her. "Are you still mad, Riddick?" 

"I'm not sure mad is the word I would use, Kayleen."

"I thought you would like it that Vaako is human now? Don't you?" She asked him shyly. She knew he'd be angry but she never realized how much so or that he'd be hurt by what she did.

"It isn't that simple," Riddick told her and she waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't she got even more agitated.

Riddick took his time thinking of the right words to use without belittling her or raging at her, when all he wanted to do was choke her. When Kayleen was sure she was going to explode, he finally spoke.

"What do you think will happen now? How do you think the Necros will treat him?"

Kayleen opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Riddick snapped his head and glared at her, "Exactly. This will undermine his power and in turn, my power. Why would they follow him now that he is no longer one of them?" He hissed. 

"You aren't one either." It was her only defense and she knew it was a weak one. 

"Yes, but I never _was_. I didn't give up my faith which is how they will see it. They'll see him as a traitor and they'll wonder how he became human again. Some will want to kill him for it, others will want to join him."

"Oh my God. I never thought of that." Kayleen sat down before her knees gave out. Her body trembled as the true ramification of what she had done set in.

"I would have." He told her softly, but she felt the blow all the same. He was right, they both knew it.

"Ok, fine, I get it, Riddick, I fucked up."

"Yes you did. If you would have come to me with this, we could have talked about it, but instead you went off and did this on your own." Riddick was pacing now and she was getting nervous. "Now, I have a whole fleet of Necro's and my head commander is human!" 

"He had a choice." She said weakly.

"Did he now?" He asked with a raised brow. "Because from where I was standing, it was more like now or never. _Then_ to top it off, you _ordered_ him to kill his wife!"

Riddick was seething and the more they talked about it, the greater his rage grew. This was his armada,_ his_, who was she to fuck with it?

"She needs to go; I won't feel sorry for that. I would have done it myself, but I didn't need another husband, one is more than enough." Riddick didn't know if that was a compliment or a cut, so he just let it go, _this time_.

Kayleen took a deep breath, "So what do we do to fix this?" 

"Not we, me." He told her.

"What do you mean _me_? I thought we were in this together."

"So did I." The look he gave her sliced right to the bone. She really stepped in it this time. She could see it in his eyes, the barely contained rage and hurt that she didn't trust him and the anger at being overstepped. She fucked up good.

"Riddick," Kayleen stood and took a step toward him. He held up his hand to her, "I_ know_ you didn't just give me the hand." She growled and felt her own anger raising quick, she would not be put off like a commoner.

"Looks like you're wrong again, Princess." Riddick sneered at her and curled his lip.

"You don't need to be an asshole!" She yelled in his face.

"Then stop being a sanctimonious bitch!" He bellowed.

She heard it before she felt the sting of her hand as it connected with his face. She saw his head snap to the right and the instant red hand print show up on his cheek. She gasped and took a step back, stumbled and fell at his feet with a strangled sob.

Kayleen brought her hands up to cover her head, waiting to feel his retaliation. "Oh God Riddick, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She sobbed and trembled as she shrunk into herself, away from him.

Riddick stared down at her, seeing her tremble at his feet. At one time, he would have relished it. He'd killed men for less; but he didn't feel triumph seeing her like that.

He was almost amused and he was most defiantly turned on, again. His voice was deep and deadly when he spoke. Most people would've only heard a rumble, not able to make out the actual words, but she did.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked and saw her shrink down more and try to make herself as small as possible. That pissed him off more than the actual blow. "Dammit, Kayleen, get up," he growled.

She stood but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eye. She had her head slightly bowed and to the side; a clear a sign of submission. His eyes followed the line of her neck to where it met her shoulder. He could smell her fear of him and her shock at what she had done. It wasn't the first time she had struck him, but this was different. It was, quite literally, a slap in the face, and that was just disrespectful.

Kayleen was horrified. How could she have done that? What was wrong with her? You don't bait a rabid animal and you sure as hell don't poke it with a stick. She wondered if she would ever learn. She had disrespected him and that was the last thing she had ever wanted to do.

She was not used to dealing with men or having to share the power and decision making, but she was sure he felt the same way. One thing was clear, if she lived, she would never slap in again. There was no question, he was the dominant one. She may like to believe that it was her throne, her final word, but she knew better. They both did. Maybe if she was with some other man, but not Riddick, never Riddick. She was oddly okay with that, but she would not put up with being called a bitch, but to be fair, she did call him an asshole.

He stepped close to her and sniffed her neck. The smelled of fear and anger mixed in with the scent of their previous lovemaking; it was a powerful enticement.

Riddick could feel his body stirring again and enjoyed her confusion. She fully expected him to hit her back but he had something more delightful in mind. She was sore from him the fucking he gave her earlier, but he couldn't stop himself, not with the underlying hit of excitement coming off of her.

She would do anything he asked of her at that moment and he planned on taking advantage of it.

"Is that anyway to treat the man you claim to love?" He taunted her, enjoying fucking with her head. God knew she had unsettled him enough over the last few weeks.

Riddick unsheathed his dagger and ran it down the length of her neck, pausing at jugular vein, then lower to slice her shirt down the center. He saw all the marks ha had left on her earlier and felt himself grow harder. _I'm one sick bastard_, he thought to himself, but nothing was more beautiful to him than her at that moment. Submissive, bruised and his to command.

He sliced open her long skirt she wore and instead of cutting the strap to her panties, he ripped them from her body. When she was naked, he threw the knife down, sticking it in the floor a mere inch from her foot.

He walked a slow circle around her, looking at her from every angle and was surprised he had put all those marks on her skin. For an instant his resolve wavered, but then he felt the sting of his cheek again. She had yet to lift her head and he wondered what she was thinking.

_Rat fuckin' bastard. I'm not a fucking piece of meat._ _Walking around me like I'm some sort of prized pig. I'm half tempted to slap his other cheek. He cuts my clothes off, leaves me standing here naked, freezing and scared shitless and he is getting off on it. I can smell his lust the asshole. He thinks he is going to get some more? Dream on, buddy. I'll be lucky if I can sit right in a week as it is. Too God damn big for his own good, that's what he is. He knows it too, look at him, the cocky fuck. _

"Kayleen," Riddick purred, "You show signs of submission but then I see defiance sparkling in your eyes." He had the singsong quality to his voice again as he taunted her.

"You look like you want to slap me again. So which is it?" He was patronizing her and she hated it. She knew why he was doing it, to see if she would keep her mouth shut, oh she would, but she could taste the blood on her tongue from biting the inside of her cheek.

Riddick stopped in front of her, tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath. He leaned in slowly, his lips a breath away from hers and smirked. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, he tasted the copper flavor of her blood and it made his cock throb.

_Hmmm, blood. Fuckin' love it. Sweet, spicy and smooth like honey. Just a taste of it on my tongue and I'm lost, she has no idea. The more pissed off she is, the spicier it gets. The taste alone could make me cum. _

"Turn around Kayleen," He whispered into her mouth adding slight pressure to her right shoulder. "That's it. Your back is fuckin' sexy, you know that? So smooth," He muttered as he ran his hand down her spine followed closely by his tongue.

When she turned around, she realized she was pinned up against a large side table. He pressed her against the cool, silky wood so that her upper body was lying down with her hips were nestled against his groin. Kayleen tried not to respond to his touch, but her body wouldn't obey her. She heard him unzip his pants and her breath caught as she felt a fresh rush of liquid rush from her pussy to coat the inside of her thighs.

He sensed her growing arousal and wrapped his body around hers. He slid his erection against her pussy, teasing her. His hands were gentle and in direct contrast to his swirling emotions and it nearly buckled her knees.

"Kayleen. You've been a bad girl," he purred, "What should I do with you?" He ran his hands down her back; fingers biting into her tender flesh and backed up again. He pushed her hair off to the left side, bearing the right side of her neck to him. "Do you want me inside you?"

"No." She lied.

"Oh, so now you lie to your mate too? Not nice at all." He gave her hair a harsh tug before he wrapped it around his thick wrist. "I'm gonna ask you again, do you want me inside you?" He could feel her push back against him, trying to seek relief but she remained quiet. "I don't think so. Say it." he demanded as he continued to move his hips, rubbing his cock against her wet folds.

She shook her head, again defying him. _Oh God, what is wrong with me? I can't stop. It's like I want him out of control and bordering on hurting me when he fucks me._

"So, you pretend to submit to me and now this?" His hips never stopped moving against her and as a small reprimand he pinched down hard on her nipples.

"Ah, fuck," She moaned out in pleasure.

"You like that?" His voice was husky and when she remained silent, he pulled his hands away causing her to gasp in protest. "You didn't answer me, sweetness, so I figured you weren't enjoying it. It is my duty, after all, to see to my mate's sexual needs."

"Riddick," She whined. _Christ_ _I'm whining like a child now_. But she didn't care. All that mattered was having him inside of her, making her cum.

"Yes?"

"Please,"

"Please what, Kayleen?"

She growled at him, furious and unknowingly giving him more control. She _had_ to have him inside her or she was going to scream. She tried to reach between her legs to rub her clit and end her torment but he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the table with one of his.

"I don't think so, just tell me what I want to hear and I will gladly make you scream." Riddick whispered seductively against her ear.

"Damn you."

"SAY IT!" he growled.

With tears in her eyes she caved, "I want you inside me ok?"

"What else?" He positioned himself right at her entrance, not quite in, just the head opening her. He held her hips still so she couldn't push back against him. He dropped his voice, spreading chills over her, "Say it and I promise you'll never regret it."

He was licking her ear and nibbling on her shoulder, waiting to hear her words. Finally when she couldn't handle it anymore she broke down and sobbed, "I submit to you, Riddick!"

On a roar he slammed himself into her so hard she cried out as an orgasm instantly overtook her. He held her hips completely still as he pounded ruthlessly into her. She was so tight and hot, it felt like a fist grabbing his cock when she came.

Riddick felt her body tighten again and continued his brutal pace, sending her back over the edge. _So, Kayleen, the more times you cum, the easier it is to get you off... interesting. _ She was sobbing his name, begging him to stop.

"It's too much, Riddick. I can't take anymore!"

"Cum for me again," He ordered through his teeth.

"I can't," Kayleen wailed and shook her head.

"Wanna to bet?" Riddick slipped his hand down to her swollen nub. Her body was hypersensitive after the last two hours of aggressive sex; so it didn't take long to have her crying out again with her release.

Riddick bit down on her shoulder, holding her in place. A sign of dominance that had the animal in him clenching down hard, making her scream as he broke the skin and came like never before.

After a few minutes, he finally broke his bite and felt her knees give out. He caught her in his arms, though he isn't quite sure how. He felt boneless as well.

Riddick carried her to bed and she was asleep before he gently laid her down. He removed the rest of his clothing and slid in behind her, holding her tightly against him as he silently thanked Vaako. Because of him, he had an afternoon of mind blowing sex.

Riddick looked down at the bit on her shoulder and winced. It was deep and it would leave a scar. In a way he was oddly proud of it, but he wasn't sure Kayleen would feel the same way. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it now, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He'd find out in the morning how she felt about the bite mark.


	22. Swearing Like a Merc

A/N: Well, here is the latest… I hope you all enjoy it. I beg for reviews and to know if you all are still interested in this. I'm enjoying writing it but I don't want to bore people with my version of Riddick's destiny. So PLEASE Read and Review!!! It only takes a second 

The first thing she felt upon waking was pain. She hurt _everywhere_. She tried to roll from her stomach to her side and her hips proceeded to scream in protest, they were stiff and sore. Once that passed, she made her way to her back and just about jumped off the bed. She hissed at the sharp, intense pain in her shoulder that soon gave way to a deep, throbbing ache that dulled your senses. She lay there, trying to will the pain away, taking stock in what parts hurt more or less. The shoulder was the most painful, then her hips and bruises on her arms, at least the ones she could see. The most disturbing ache was located between her legs were it felt like Riddick had taken sandpaper to her. It hurt with an odd ache and throbbed in a way that was erotic; knowing just how she became sore in the first place. Kayleen covered her face with the pillow to hide her own embarrassment. Riddick was only person in the world that could make her come unglued and he now knew full well what he did to her. She was sure he would take full advantage of it when necessary.

She gave a quick glance to his side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Kayleen reached out her hand and felt his pillow and side of the bed were cold proving he had left some time ago. _Couldn't even face me in the morning after what he did_. Fighting tears of disappointment that he was gone, she sighed and disregarded her bodies protest and sat up, _fuck_, then proceeded to stand. _Well at least my feet don't hurt_.

She turned the lights on low in the bathroom and started the shower, extra hot. Only then did she venture a look in the mirror. Shock registered across her face, she recognized it for what it was, then her heart started to pound and breath became short puffs. She looked like she had the shit beat out of her. Her face was pale, but unharmed but as she worked her way down her body she started to shake. There was a distinct print of his hand around her throat and the front of her shoulder was red and slightly swollen. Bruises the size of his fingers littered her arms and ribs. There were a few small bite marks on her breasts and a huge hickey above her left nipple. Again, two large hand prints sprayed across her hips and she gingerly touched one and smiled. Riddick my have the power and knowledge of how to get to her, but then again, she wasn't completely powerless. She had made him lose control to do this to her, so he was just as susceptible to her ways as she was him. Finally came the time to check out the bite, she knew it was bad could feel how deep it ached. Turning to her right side she gasped. Two half moons that were deep enough to draw blood and she could see the outline of his teeth. The skin around them was already turning purple and black with a touch of green in the mix. _Holy fuck Riddick, that's gonna leave a mark. _

He woke up early with a start. In the early dawn light, he could see the bite on her back and cringed, it's even worse than last night. He just stared at it for a few minutes wondering what he was going to say to her and dreading the look of disgust she was sure to give him; when he finally worked up the nerve to see her. _Fuckin' smooth Riddick. Bite your wife like she is no more than a whore. _He ran his hands over his face wondering what kind of damage he did on the inside of her, where he couldn't see. She always tried to convince him he wasn't and animal, but he just proved her wrong. He should have known better than do this. He never should have agreed to marry her and then actually go through with it. She deserved someone that wouldn't bite or bruise the shit out of her when they had sex.

Without turning on the lights, he started the shower and fought back the nausea that threatened to overtake him. The hot water stung his back, and it was from more that just the temperature. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the numerous scratch marks that crisscrossed his back. He chucked when he noticed the small half moon shape on his chest right above his heart, he was sure was a bite mark and that made him feel a whole hell of a lot better. While she was a lot worse off then he was, at least he wasn't the only one to lose it and cause marks. She marked him just as he did her. With his new found knowledge, he finished his shower and than went to seek out Vaako with a little less guilt ridding on his shoulders.

He heard the shower turn off as he entered their room. Deciding to just get it over with, he leaned against the door jam waiting for her to step out. He watched her dry off and smiled to himself when she laid a hand over the bite mark; closing her eyes as her lips turning up into a small smile. He silently slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist causing her to jump with a little shriek.

"You scared the shit out of me you big oaf."

"Sorry."

"You don't look sorry." The both knew they were talking about last night. "You look smug again."

"I don't do smug."

"Arrogant?"

"Humm." He growled as he nuzzled her neck.

"How about self-satisfied, conceited, full of your self, high and mighty, should I do on?"

"No, I think you made your point. Does this hurt?" He asked brushing his lips softly against it.

"Like a bitch."

"Mine hurts also." Riddick told her.

"What are you talking about, I didn't bite you." 

"Yes you did."

"Liar!"

"I'm a liar? Here look at this." He pulled his shirt off to reveal the small bite mark to her and then turned around to show her his back. "I sure the hell didn't put those marks back there, unless I dislocated my shoulders, which I can do by the way. But I don't have sharp nails like you."

Kayleen look at his back in shock. When she met his eyes again she couldn't contain the amusement in hers. When he raised his eyebrow at her, she lost it and starting laughing uncontrollably. "My God Riddick, we're so fucked up, I can't believe it. Both of us try to dominate each other and then we just end up canceling each other out."

"No one cancels me out."

"Oh yeah, that's right, big man. No woman could possibility be as good as or better than Richard B. Riddick at bossing people around and making them pee their pants. You're such a cave man." She told him with a laugh. Kayleen walked out of the bathroom completely naked and fully at ease with her body. Riddick body began stirring to life and found himself mesmerized by the sway of her hips. "Riddick. Riddick, are you listening to me?"

"What? Ah, no I didn't hear what you said." _Too busy staring at that fine ass of yours. _

"Well if you would stop staring at my ass long enough to pay attention, then I wouldn't have to repeat myself." She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him losing his focus because of her state of undress. She could smell is growing arousal and said, "Don't even think about it. I'm sore as hell and you aren't touching me any time soon. There is some lotion in the bathroom if you need it." She tried to choke back the giggles that threatened to burst out of her at the look on his face.

"Sorry sweetheart, I ain't jackin' off when you are perfectly able to see to my needs."

"Keep dreaming."

"That mouth of yours doesn't seem to be sore. And put some clothes on, someone's coming."

"Not you." She muttered under her breath and knew he heard her when he growled. This time she couldn't contain her laughter as she quickly dressed. 

"It's a good thing the weather is cooling off so I can wear long-sleeved. I don't think it would be a good idea to show off your handy work to everyone. What do you think?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, noting his scowl. "If you charming personality doesn't put the fear of God in everyone, then the treatment of your wife would."

_She didn't learn a damn thing last night. What am I gonna do with her, fuckin' worse then Kyra ever was? What did I get myself into? She's no more docile than a rabid badger._ As Kayleen finished getting dressed, Riddick answered the door. It was Vaako.

"I came with news of my wife."

"Who is it?" She yelled from the bedroom.

"It's Vaako."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." Kayleen finished dressing in a pair of brown cargos and a thin, soft tan high collared, long-sleeved shirt. She was barefoot when she finally came out and sat down on the chair closest to Riddick, who remained standing.

"I came to inform you both that my wife has been… disposed of. She is no longer a threat to you or anyone on this planet."

"Thank you Vaako, I'm sure this was hard for you." Kayleen replied.

"Not really. Personally it is a huge burden off my shoulders. The bitch was needy and demanding and just plain manipulative."

"Vaako, I would like to apologize about forcing your hand yesterday. I failed to consider the reaction of the Necro's to your newfound humanity."

"There is no need to apologize Princess, I have no regrets."

"Well regardless, as Riddick so eloquently pointed out to me yesterday," She looked over her shoulder with a gleam in her eyes and continued, "I may have jumped the gun, so to speak. I, in no way meant to cause you any harm or extra burden."

Riddick was actually surprised she was apologizing to him, he himself would choke on the words, but she managed to pull it sounding both sincere and unrepentant. _That's some talent you have there Princess, say your sorry but still believe you did the right thing. _

"If it is any consolation Vaako, being human suits you. Your skin has lost its grayish hue and the blue of your eyes is very striking. I believe it makes you look more powerful and deadly." As she spoke Riddick slid his hand over the bite mark and gently squeeze reminding her who she belonged to. The exact reaction she wanted and expected out of him.

"I think Vaako's eyes should be the least of your concerns Kayleen." Riddick ground out causing her to smile and give a quick wink in Vaako's direction. "And how do you know Vaako's eyes are blue?"

"Well, being my eyes are naturally this way, I can see color, not just the pink, red and white you see. I only really see like that at night."

"That's no fuckin' fair." Riddick complained.

"Life ain't fair sweetheart; you of all people know that."

"Tell me about it, fate ain't fair either." He grumbled under his breath but Kayleen heard him and threw a brass paperweight at him, missing on purpose.

"What we need to do now is come up with a plan to get rid of the Necro's once and for all, and one that doesn't require major bloodshed, though I'm am itching to kill a few of the fucks. We can't afford to loose anymore Furyan's"

"Agreed Lord Marshal, it's been too long."

"Oh would you two quit beating on your chests and think for a minute. Now, we can't just let the Necro's go to the Underverse without Riddick as their Lord Marshal, but I need him here. It would take too long to get there and back." She began to pace, "There are too damn many to just kill and the ships are too big to blow up." She turned to Vaako and asked, "Is there anyway we can turn off the support to the converts? Would that kill them if the process wasn't completed?"

"It depends on the stage they are in. If the just started the conversion, then yes, they would die, but being we haven't converted anyone in over six months, there is no one receiving the mark."

"Shit. Any input would be helpful here. Also, we need to make sure there are no more Furyan's on board. If there are, we can heal them and they can rejoin our race."

"I'll look into it Princess." Vaako told her.

"Please Vaako, call me Kayleen. Princess is too presumptuous."

"Very well."

"You will have to do it quietly Vaako. If others get wind of this, then I believe there will be mutiny. Is there any way the Qusi-dead can scan the ship for Furyan energy?"

"With you and the Purifier off the ship, perhaps they can locate others like you. I will see to it personally."

Kayleen had an idea and she was sure Riddick wasn't going to be very happy about it. They were out of options and running out of time. The Furyan's were getting antsy with the Necro's so close by and who could blame them. They are responsible for their impending genocide. They had to search for others like them and procreate to try to increase their numbers but keep the blood lines pure as possible.

"What are you thinking Kayleen?" Riddick asked her when he noticed how agitated she was. She shook her head, either not willing or not able to tell him what was causing her distress. He would bet money on her not willing. "You're lying again."

"What are you a fuckin' lie detector?" She snapped at him and he raised his brow. "Don't fuckin' look at me like that."

"You're snippy."

"I don't fuckin' get snippy."

"Yes you do and you are swearing like a merc."

"You're full of shit." Kayleen took a deep breath realizing he was right. "Ok fine, you're right, happy?"

"Tell me." It was a clear order and one she couldn't refuse, not when he used _that_ voice, and he knows it.

Riddick had a pretty good idea where she was going with this, but he hoped he was wrong. He knew he wasn't, her actions and state of mine gave her away. He could sell her anxiety and desperation. She wanted the Necro's gone soon as possible. He steadied himself for what she was about to say.

Kayleen turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "T2."


	23. Dire Times Call For Dire Measures

**23 Dire Times Call for Dire Measures **

Riddick may have prepared himself for her words, but he couldn't prepare himself for his reaction. It was swift and deadly anger. He swore he would never go back to that place. It was pure hell, nothing but death and dust. Riddick, Jack and Imam barely made it off that planet alive, and he had a severe wound to his leg. Caroline Fry sacrificed herself for him when her life was worth so much more than his.

Riddick took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, when that didn't work, he crossed to the French style doors and walked out onto the veranda, clenching and un-clenching his fists. _How could she ask me to go back there? Few things in life disturb me, and T2 is one of them. I can still hear the call of the hammerhead. I can still smell the stench their blood all over me. _

"Riddick," Kayleen didn't really expect this kind of reaction. Anger, yes, yelling, yes, but not silence and the quiet seething she felt radiating off him. She walked over and touched his shoulder; he flinched and looked at her. She saw the trepidation in his eyes and the silent pleading that she not ask this of him. "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse," She wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to elaborate. "Twelve of us survived the crash and only three made if off; I didn't kill one of them, not even Johns. Should've ghosted his ass when I had the chance, tried to use your sister as bait the sick fuck, but he got his," Riddick whispered.

"I can't even imagine what it was like."

"You don't want to."

"How long ago was it?"

"Almost six years."

"And the solar eclipse happens once every?"

"Twenty two,"

"So that would give them sixteen years to get ready for them and to build adequate shelters."

Riddick took her face in his shaking hands and tried to make her understand. "Listen, Kayleen. That place is hell. It's hot and dry and has unrelenting sunlight. When the sun goes down, the monsters come out to play. There are tens of thousands of them and no matter what their size, they are deadly."

"Well what else can we do with them Riddick?"

"What would keep them from fleeing the planet?" Vaako asked. Both Riddick and Kayleen had forgotten he was still there.

"We leave them without a ship or the means to build one. Drop them off enough supplies to get started and then leave them there, turn the whole damn planet into a penal colony. The place doesn't seem to be worth anything else."

Riddick sighed and slipped his hands from her face. He knew she'd made up her mind and while he agreed with her, he didn't want to go back. He never wanted to go back.

Kayleen's mind began to work out all of the details, "Vaako, doesn't the Necro troupes get dropped off the ships by some sort of energy field? Can we use that to drop off equipment also?"

"Yes, it is how they are able to be dropped with their armor and weapons, but what if they don't want to go?"

"Then they die." She told him firmly.

"Sounds like something I would say." Riddick said coolly, without emotion.

Kayleen looked over at him as she spoke, "They didn't extend any sympathy to the billions of people they slaughtered, why should we show them any? They strangled thousands of babies and killed their mothers before they could birth them. You can not tell me that the Lord Marshal was the _only_ one to commit such atrocities. As per our census Riddick, _you_ are the _only_ male child to survive the raid." 

His silver eyes bore into her with suspicion, "I have seen others around my age."

"Their Mothers had no idea they were pregnant or they weren't showing yet so the Necro's didn't know about them. After that final wave of children were born, our numbers have steadily dropped and are dangerously low. We can't even find enough workders to rebuild our world so that others would want to settle here. We have to face the fact, if we want Furya to survive, we will have to interbreed with other worlds, but by doing so we weaken the very thing we are trying to protect."

"How many are left?" Riddick asked her, dreading the answer.

"There are roughly two hundred and fifty thousand left. Three quarters of which are women. Not only did the Necro's wipe out the babies, but also most of the men fighting to keep us from falling. We are all but extinct. Most of our world has turned back into forest and wild lands. Desda, which is where we are, is the largest city on planet and the rest of the population is with-in a few hundred miles.

"When the Lord Marshal set off the blast, he assured our demise. We are essentially a ruined world." 

"Fuck." Riddick growled out rubbing his head in frustration. 

"I guess Shirah failed to accentuate just how dire we are," Kayleen said dishearteningly.

"That's why they're pressing us for a kid?" Kayleen nodded, still not looking at him.

Riddick started to pace around the room again, his hand instinctively going to his shiv as he grumbled to himself, "What did I get myself into? Holy fuck, all my life it was just me. Take care of my own ass, stay alive and out of the slam. Then that fuck Johns decides he wants to get cute and pop a few kids to get my attention. Well it worked and like a dumb ass, I surrendered, which for me isn't that big of a deal being I can break out of any slam they put me in. But that fuckin ship had to crash, hooks me up with your sister and Imam who blabs to everyone about me being Furyan. Now look at me."

Riddick was livid. All he ever wanted was to be left alone and out of the brightness. But no, no one would let him be. "I got a fuckin wife that doesn't listen to a damn word I say, my first commander is a former Necro and everyone expects me to make babies and save the world." He turned and looked at Vaako and Kayleen with a look of desperation on his face, "Did I leave anything out?"

"When word gets out where you are, the Merc's will be coming to collect their bounty." Vaako supplied helpfully.

"Thanks a fuckin lot, Vaako." Riddick growled.

Vaako lowered his head so Riddick didn't see his smirk, "My pleasure."

"Richard, stop being so dramatic, all is not lost. Your wife may be defiant but she is smokin' hot and fantastic in bed. We'll get rid of the Necros, heal the ones Vaako and you feel are worthy and can contribute to our society, especially if they are Furyan.

"You two need to choose wisely. There are only about one hundred doses of the serum, and I don't want to waste it on some piece of shit that's going to hurt us more than help, and no one that is out of breeding age."

Riddick leaned in close to her neck, right below her ear so only she could hear him. "I don't think Vaako needs the details of our sex life, unless you want me to kill him."

"Only you can make me scream, Riddick, no need to worry." She whispered back, feeling herself becoming turned on even with her determination no to.

Riddick had one hell of a bedroom voice and when he used it, it sends chills down her spine. "So are we doing this or what?"

He was standing right in front of her, looking her dead in the eye and she was quickly loosing the ability to think. "The trip along will take months."

"No it won't. I will show you both later in the library," Kayleen never broke eye contact. Vaako wisely took this as his clue to leave.

She heard the door close softly and leaned in to kiss Riddick. She had to taste his lips; she craved him like a drug and the more emotions and anger he had swirling around inside him, the spicier and intoxicating he became.


	24. Nightmare Revisited

**24 Nightmare Revisited **

Riddick had is arms wrapped around Kayleen and was pressed against her, leaning her over a huge wooden desk in the library. "You should know better than to bend over in front of me," His voice was husky with desire.

"I can't bend over, can't lean over, and can't reach. What can I do?"

"You can get on your knees," he purred suggestively.

"I don't see that happening any time soon. Besides, I don't know how you could possibility be horny again."

"This is the first time I get consistent and free sex, I plan on taking advantage of it."

"Do you realize _what_ free and consistent sex will eventually get you?" She tried to suppress her laugh when he jumped back away from her faster than if she had burned him. The look on his face was priceless and she wished she could have a photo of it.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting again?" Vaako cleared his throat to hide his laugh, "Should I come back later?"

"No, Vaako, do not walk out of this room. Kayleen, we will talk about this later." Riddick promised her with a deep frown on his face.

"Nothing to talk about babe, Furyans are immune to any form of birth control and if we did respond, there would be laws against using it. We need all the children we can get."

"And you're just deciding to tell me this now?" Riddick ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh relax, we'll know when I can conceive, no need to worry." 

"How the hell will I know, I have never been around a Furyan woman before?"

"Um, what about my sister?"

"She doesn't count."

Kayleen put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Really. And why doesn't she count?"

"She was just a kid. She couldn't have babies."

Kayleen shook her head, "Riddick, how did those things on T2 track her?"

"With her blood," he said uneasily and looking extremely uncomfortable.

"After that, how long were you guys together before you made it to New Mecca?"

"Don't know. 'Bout two months." Riddick was trying to avoid the questions in his usual manor, to pace and put his goggles back on, hiding his eyes.

"And in those two months, did she bleed again?"

"How the hell would I know?" He growled at her.

"Please, Riddick; remember who you are talking to." Kayleen purred much in the same way he did and he realized why everyone hated when he used that tone of voice. Unless it was a sexual purring.

"Not that I was looking for it, but no she didn't." He was looking extremely uncomfortable and extremely cute.

"That's because Furyans have different cycles. It is about every three months. So you are safe for a while. I think we'll both recognize the signs; before it is too late."

"I think I should have stayed a Necromonger, it was far less complicated and I never had to worry about such matters." Vaako interjected. 

"You wait, Vaako, someday you will find someone and Riddick and I are going to sit back and laugh our asses off at you." Vaako scowled at Kayleen causing her to giggle.

Again Riddick found himself talking about his sex life and with Vaako in the room. No one has ever known so much about him as these two did. He has only known Kayleen for a little over a month, but to be fair, she was his wife. But Vaako, there was no reason that he could think of that he should know his business.

Riddick had always kept to himself and kept his emotions closely leashed; they were a liability he couldn't afford. But once again, he found himself talking openly in front of these two and letting his guard down little but little. Well it was more Kayleen talking about it; chipping down his carefully constructed walls and he was just trapped in the middle, unsure what to do. Riddick hated to be unsure.

"Well now we are done with the lesson on the breeding cycles of Furyans, can we move on to getting those bastards the hell out of here?" Kayleen was ready to get back to business. She wanted the Necros gone, one way or another.

"I heard you mention a world called T2, where is that? I have yet to hear of such a place, the formal Lord Marshal never spoke of it."

"That's because the place is a shit hole and there's nothing there worth his time."

"That makes sense. If there's no one to convert, then he wouldn't have waste his time." Vaako replied thoughtfully and then turned his attention to Riddick, "I have the Qusi-Dead scanning the Necros as we speak, if there are any Furyans aboard, they will find them." The Qusi-Dead's may be ugly and creepy but they were very good at their jobs. They'd find any stray Furyan's.

"That's good, Vaako. What about supplies? What can you actually remove from the ship and send down with them to build shelters with?" Kayleen questioned. 

"They can use just about anything that can be removed, but we are talking about eighty million people here. I'm not sure we can outfit all of them with what they need."

"There is the coring room and the housing and irrigation system from the original settlers but that would only hold forty or sixty people. Then there is the stuff left over from the crash." Riddick added, looking again distressed at thinking about that place.

"Could they build a ship out of it?"

Riddick shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so or no they can't, we need to be sure."

"I don't know for sure. We took the cells out for the skiff. Without the power, they won't be able to do anything, but I'm not sure if the hull or bridge could be put back together. I highly doubt it, we hit hard and most of it was ripped away."

"Weren't you in cryo when the ship when down?" Vaako's face showed his puzzlement. Humans always traveled long distances in cryo.

A humorless smile crossed his face as Riddick raised his goggles, "They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. I never really sleep."

The shift from the warm and passionate lover to the cold, ruthless killer was amazing to Kayleen. He slipped in and out of both quickly and easily. It was easy to see, he was both and could turn one or the other off when needed.

"How many times have you been put into cryo?" Kayleen asked softly, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. She had heard rumors that he had been put in deep storage for a long period of time, but she couldn't bring herself to even think about him that way. He also appeared to be younger than his age. He looked no more than thirty, but he should have been thirty three.

"Too many." Riddick said coldly.

Kayleen felt sharp, deep sorrow for him, for what he'd been though, what he should have had but was denied by the very race he was now ruler of.

She wondered what he would have been like had the Necros not attacked their planet. Would he still be her soul mate? Would she have grown up with him and would he be able to show and feel love?

What kind of kingdom would they have if they weren't left in ruin? Riddick looked at her, sensing her melancholy and when their eyes met, she felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest. She would have done anything and will do everything she can to spare him any more pain.

"You said it wouldn't take months to get there, how?" Riddick asked quietly. He didn't want to think about his time in cryo. His body frozen, his mind slow but still functioning. All he wanted was the blissfulness of nothingness and it never came. Only small reprieves when the cryo-fluid overwhelmed him and he slept.

"Well, I'll let Shea tell you." Kayleen gave Riddick a small smile. She knew his memories were painful and she's let the subject drop.

It was the first time that Riddick had ever failed to notice a new presence in the room. It was both unnerving and infuriating. How had he become so wrapped up in Kayleen that he failed to take in all his surroundings?

He looked Shea over, whom he'd only seen first day he arrived. She was tiny, almost fragile looking, but like a true Furyan, she had fire and intelligence in her eyes. Her hair was long and straight down to her ass and it was black as night. If he could see color better, he'd be sure her eyes were blue, the same exact shade as Vaako's.

Vaako around to welcome the newcomer in to the room and he felt his heart skip a beat and then proceed to pound. He was sure that everyone in the room heard it and he was embarrassed by the fact.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he could sense her innocence. He wanted to pull her into the shelter of his body and protect her. That thought brought him up short. He had, only a few short hours ago, murdered his wife and now he was looking upon another woman with interest. It made him feel guilty and unsure.

Kayleen stood back and watched the two men's reaction to Shea. She had been called away last minute and couldn't make the wedding, so neither man had ever met her. It was no secret that she was beautiful and definitely more womanly than Kayleen, but she held her no ill will. Kayleen was happy with who and what she was, and Riddick would eat her alive if she were like Shea.

Vaako on the other hand was completely taken in by her and appeared to be nervous and she noted with amusement, blushing.

"Riddick, Vaako, meet Shea. She is our best strategist and the most knowledgeable on the vastness of space, placement of universes and galaxy's that I have ever seen. She is also an expert in tracing the root of wormholes and black holes."

"Prince Riddick, nice to finally meet you, I am sorry I could not make the wedding and I beg for your forgiveness. I was called away on an urgent matter that could not wait. Commander Vaako, welcome back to the living and to our planet." Shea gave Vaako a small, shy smile, then cleared her throat. 

"I have taken the liberty of ordering us dinner to be sent up, I hope you don't mind, I had a feeling this was going to be a long meeting."

"Call me Riddick, Shea everyone else does. And don't call him Commander; it'll give him a big head. So, now that you are here, tell me how long it will take to get to T2."

"Well, round trip it will take six and a half to seven days, add that to the time you would need to spend there and you'll get your answer." Shay told Riddick with an air of confidence that was in direct contrast to the shy woman that smiled at Vaako only moments before.

"Seven days? I was out there, there isn't anything even close. You can't expect me to believe that I was three and a half days from here?"

"There's a wormhole a day and a half from Furya that will shorten the time by almost two months."

"I didn't see a fuckin' wormhole," Riddick growled, "Nothing but pitch black." 

"Perhaps you were looking in the wrong direction. You were headed to New Mecca, that is in the opposite direction and it is over four months away."

Riddick found himself reaching for his shiv again; he always felt more at ease with it in his hand. Four days, four fuckin days away from Furya, from Kayleen. She and Jack, Kyra, could have met, been a family. How could he have missed something that large? It was the pain from his leg, it had to be, that and the drugs Jack and Imam gave him.

He turned and looked at Kayleen, a silent apology in his eyes for failing to bring Kyra to her. Of course he had never heard of Furya then so he really couldn't blame himself but the guilt was still there. He failed to give Jack and Kayleen a chance to meet. Maybe if he'd have paid more attention? Maybe if he wasn't feeling self pity over Caroline's death or the mind numbing pain from the claw that went through his leg and became infected he would've noticed. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Kayleen gave him a small smile to reassure him and he felt the knot in his stomach relax, "So you are telling me, we could ship out and be back in a little over a week, including making the drop?"

"Yes."

"Vaako, find some grunts that are strong and willing to do mindless labor. Convene them all on a ship along with the basics to start building shelters and irrigation fields." 

Vaako bowed slightly, "What of the ones that don't want to go? Some are still are looking to go to Underverse."

"Underverse is a place of constant war right?"

Vaako nodded, "It is where the Necromongers find their true paradise."

"Well, they will have plenty to fight in sixteen years. Load them up; we ship out in three days. Shea, show me the wormhole."

A wall of books slid away to show a large plasma type screen. Shea pulled up photos and video of Furya and the surrounding area. 

"Here is the opening of the wormhole," She pointed to a bright circular light and then clicked it over to a graph like picture. "This is the flow and bend of space,"

The next graphic depicted what ti would be like to go through to the other side, "and here is the other side," Shea told Riddick with a grin.

Riddick lifted up his goggles to get a better look. He couldn't believe his eyes, "That's the asteroid belt that took us out. Unbelievable."

"Yep, and she's one big bitch too." Shea told them, surprising the men with her language. "I'm surprised you were even able to make it to T2 to land, you must have had a good pilot."

Riddick grunted at the comment and continued to stare up at the screen.

"Are there any aerial photos of the surface?" Kayleen asked and stepped up next to Riddick. The planet itself looked unassuming. T-2 was a medium sized and appeared to be a brownish red from space. She didn't see any cloud cover in the atmosphere and shook her head. "Is there any water at all?"

"All deserts have water. It only waits to be found." Riddick muttered and grinned thinking of Imam.

"We have a few. Since we found out you sister had been there, we have been doing some research. This is the crash site," Shea showed a photo of what was left of the Hunter-Granzer. "And this is the settlement about two miles away."

"Seemed longer." Riddick mumbled as he looked at the pictures in front of him. The memories rushed over him. The sounds. The smells. The screams. He truly hated the place. Nothing but death and desert. Then he saw the photo of 'death row'.

"What are those? Trees?" Vaako asked walking up to the screen and cocking his head to the side, much like Riddick.

"Bones. No surface water anywhere."

Riddick felt everyone's eyes on him and willed his body to relax.

"What could possibly kill something so large?" Vaako was mesmerized by the photo, the bones were immense and like nothing he had ever seen before.

"I told them, it wasn't me they gotta worry about." Riddick had a slight humorless smile on his face as he remembered how afraid everyone was of him, but not Jack. She wanted to be just like him. Little did they know she would be. "Wait, stop. Go back." He grabbed the remote off of Shea and zoomed in.

"What is it Riddick?" Kayleen asked him, trying to watch his face for any emotion. She touched his arm and then he smiled.

"_That_ is the mother fucker I shived. See that bone right there?" He pointed to a large curved bone that looked like a breast bone. "Fucker pinned your sister under that and was chipping away with its head to get to her." he grinned and looked at Kayleen, his eyes dancing with a creepy kinda of mischief, "Thing had no idea who it was fuckin' with."

"You're pretty proud of yourself there big man." Kayleen teased him with a smile.

"Fuckin' right. You're blissfully ignorant to the carnage those things can wield. They can rip you in half in less than a second, and that's just the babies." He looked back at the screen and said, "Jack, she had nightmares the entire way to New Mecca. They only got worse when she popped that crazy bitch trying to make me a statue, blew her head right off. Beautiful."

"How many times have the two of you saved each others lives?" Kayleen asked tentatively.

"Lost count."

Kayleen wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you," she said as she buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent.

Riddick responded to her without realized and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "Wish I could have kept her from the Necros. Anyway, don't thank me, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have turned into a killer." 

Kayleen looked up into the face of the man she loved, "No she wouldn't have." she agreed, "She would've never made it off that planet."

Riddick never quite looked it that way before. He guessed she had a point; no one would have made it off there if it wasn't for him. He wanted to leave them there, but he didn't. Now, and perhaps for the first time, he fully was grateful he went back for Jack and Imam.


	25. The Lost Sheep Find Their Flock

**25 The Lost Sheep Find Their Flock **

Kayleen was packing her bag when Riddick walked into their room. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her.

"I'm going with you." She told him simply.

"I told you Kayleen, you're saying here."

"Yes exactly, you _told _me. I'm not a dog, Riddick, and I don't do tricks. I was never good with people _telling_ me what to do." Kayleen replied coldly. She hated being told what to do. If he had asked her, she would have stayed with little argument, but no, he had to be all macho and tell her. Order her.

"Dammit, Jack, you ain't goin'," Riddick barked.

Her swift intake of breath made him realize his slip. Kayleen had a way of getting under his skin, just like Jack had, and it pissed him off all that much more. Furyan women were more trouble then they were worth, he was sure of it.

"Kayleen," he sighed and rubbed his head. He was trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but failing miserably. Why couldn't he have ended up with a wife that minded him? That would have been too easy, he decided, and he also realized it wasn't what he would have wanted. He never cared for women that did exactly as they were told. They were weak minded, in his opinion. He was very glad Kayleen had her own views on things. It kept their relationship spicy but there were times when he expected to be obeyed, and this was one of them. 

He would _not_ risk her life with the Necros or T2 and he didn't give to flaming shits how pissed off that made her.

Kayleen held her hand up and told him calmly, "That was your one free fuck up, Riddick, you're just lucky we weren't having sex because I'm not sure what I would have done." She took a deep breath as she fought for calm and continued, "I understand you're hesitation, but..."

"_Hesitation_? There is no hesitation, I. Will. Not. Take. You. Is that plain enough?"

"Why?" she growled as her eyes flashed with anger.

Riddick clenched his teeth and his fists; she was going to drag it out of him regardless of him not being ready, "I can't think straight when you're around. I'll have my mind in two different places at once and that's not a good thing there. Please, if you are to stubborn to do it for yourself, do it for me. Stay here where I know you're safe."

Kayleen had to swallow her smile. She knew it was very difficult for Riddick to say what he just had. "Are you asking or telling?"

"I'm asking," He was growling at her again and she couldn't keep the smile away that time. The realization that Riddick cared for her was overwhelming and it made her heart soar. She'd stay for him and she's miss him desperately while he was gone.

"That's all I wanted, Riddick, just to be asked and not told." She told him quietly.

He held his hands up as if he was going to choke her, "You see this? You see this? My hands actually _itch_ to choke you. Do you defy me on purpose or is it genetic? Because you're just like your sister? A smart mouthed, stubborn, infuriating, little miss know it all." Riddick growled and began to pace, "Christ sometimes it's hard to tell the two of you apart."

Kayleen let out a small laugh, "I'm the best of both worlds baby, that's why you love me." She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his neck. Riddick's only response was a grunt and then she felt his burst of desire. "How long till you have to meet Vaako?" She whispered in between kisses and licks.

"We got time, he can wait." Riddick was already hard and throbbing. He secretly liked when she took the dominate role from time to time. He liked to look at her when she settled herself over him and to watch her face as she fragmented around him.

"Good. Take your clothes off and get on the bed. We have ten long days of celibacy ahead of us, and I want you inside me one last time before you go."

Kayleen was already stripping as she walked back into the bedroom. She knelt on the bed, waiting for him, ready for him. After he hastily stripped, he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back. He grabbed her by her hips and settled her over top of him. Her hot, wet pussy was pressing against his stomach and filling his head with her scent. He didn't want to go back to T2 for a lot of reasons, but in that moment, the number one reason was that he didn't want to leave her.

She positioned herself over him and slid down his cock slowly causing them both to moan. Rocking her hips back, she began to ride him slowly. Long and deep strokes, taking all of him inside her. Going slow didn't last long; it quickly changed to a frantic mating that ended with her on her on hands and knees as Riddick reinforced his dominance as his teeth finding their original bite mark.

--

Vaako was pacing, wanting to get on with it. He was anxious to get back and see Shea again. He hoped by then he would have mustered up enough courage to ask her to share a meal with him.

He was unnerved and unsure around her and that intrigued him greatly. Shea was the complete opposite of his former wife and he found that refreshing but it also put him in uncharted waters. He and Damn Vaako had married for a number of reasons, the most obvious was political aspirations. 

Dame Vaako wanted to improve her station in life and she wanted to eventually be married to the Lord Marshal. Females were forbidden to take the role themselves or she wouldn't have married at all. She knew Vaako had the best chance of becoming the next in line so she chose him. It was an added bonus that he had fallen in love with her and the sex was fantastic. Now when Vaako looked back, he wondered what he ever saw in the viper.

Riddick finally showed up, a half hour late and Vaako scowled at him. "You're late." he bit out. Riddick just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't have a care in the world. "Might I remind you we are working on a time line here. Is it to much to ask that you can keep your libido in check for once?" Vaako sneered at him. He was pissed off and annoyed and he needed someone to take it out on. Riddick was the only one around.

Riddick quirked an eyebrow, "Do I have to remind you who is Lord Marshal?"

"I'm not a Necromonger anymore." Vaako muttered absently as he sat down heavily in a bridge chair. 

"No, well then Vaako, I'm your Prince and still above you in the food chain. Don't take you frustrations out of me. It ain't my fault you're not getting any." Riddick taunted. He knew how that kind of sexual frustration could make a man tense. There were more times then he cared to count where he'd be desperate for a little piece of ass and only had his hand to settle on.

Vaako grimaced, "The two of you are like bunnies."

Riddick let out a bark of laughter, "She ain't no bunny, more like a tigress. What is your obsession with my sex life Vaako?"

"I do not _obsess_ over you love life. I get annoyed when it holds up a mission."

"Right." Riddick eyed him, "What's got you so hot and bothered?" He looked over Vaako and then smiled, "Oh I know, Shea, she's a nice little piece of ass isn't she?"

Vaako snapped his head in Riddick direction and glared at him, "She is not a piece of ass, Riddick. She is Furya's leading astronomer and a close friend to your _wife_. Might I suggest you show her the respect she deserves?"

Riddick just laughed at him. He had a feeling that Vaako was interested in her, but not to this degree. He couldn't wait to tell Kayleen.

Riddick took a deep breath and let it out, "Ok, so how many men did you get to volunteer for this suicide mission?"

They were all business again, "Four million. We have four of the larger ships full of men and supplies, a million in each."

Vaako pulled up a virtual map, "We will touch down in all four hemispheres and fan out. They have two weeks to complete their work, which includes setting up shelters and irrigation and the starting of crops. After that, the rest will be up to them to divide and come up with their own system of government and trade."

Riddick nodded, "Good. How many do you think will choose this option over death?"

"I think about sixty million. We'll space them out, fifteen million each site and unload the rest of the supplies; after that, their own their own."

"Do they have any idea of what else lives there?" Riddick asked evenly. He didn't care about the Necros at all, but the thought of dropping someone that was even half dead in a place like T-2 put a sour taste in his mouth.

"I gave them the quick and violent versions."

"The other sixteen million, do they realize they will never see the Underverse?"

"Yes, they would rather die than give up their faith."

"So be it. We will load them all in Necropolis and blow every last motherfucker apart. Did you find any other Furyans on board?"

Vaako smiled, "Yes, though not pure blood. They had no idea they were Furyan. There are twenty in all. Fourteen men and six women. Some are more Furyan than others, but they all have some traits of your race in them. Two of them are great warriors."

_Wonder why there are so many more men than women? _Riddick mused to himself. He would have to ask Kayleen about it. "Are they of breeding age?"

"Yes, their real ages range from sixteen to twenty five. I'm not sure what planets they were picked up on, you can ask them if you feel it is worth knowing."

"Have you sent them to Kayleen yet?"

"They are on their way as we speak."

"Let's get this over with then." Riddick slipped his goggles back in place and took a seat on the bridge. He wanted to see the wormhole first hand; it was still hard for him to believe he had been so close and never saw it. From what he understood, it was huge and hard to miss. A great, white beacon in the night but he still missed it.

He would feel the prick of guilt as long as he lived. Kayleen and Kyra could have gotten to know each other and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have had to spend five years on a frozen planet to try and keep her safe.

Riddick hated the cold. He never had enough to eat while he was there and the overwhelming boredom threatened his sanity on more than one occasion. But he survived, just like always, until Toombs showed his ugly mug and gave him a good reason to get off that fuckin' rock.

To bad he was too late.

--

Kayleen found herself standing before the twenty Necromongers that had Furyan ties. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She eyed each and smiled, "Do you know why you have been singled out?" She asked them.

The largest male of the group spoke, "We have some idea, but we're not sure what you expect of us."

Kayleen cocked her head just like Riddick when she looked at the man, "What is your name?"

He swallowed, "Charles."

Kayleen walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Charles, you knew you were Furyan, didn't you?" His eyes met hers in silent acknowledgment, "Why have you not told Lord Marshal Riddick?" Charles glared at her and it looked shockingly familiar. "Why not?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on him. She knew the answer already but she wanted him to admit it. Out of the corner of her eye Kayleen saw one of the girls move slightly. She turned and looked her over she could see a family resemblance. Kayleen never took her eyes off of the girl as she spoke to Charles, "And your sister's name would be?"

"Alexia." A small but strong voice told her.

Kayleen smiled, "Alexia. How is it the two of you became Necromongers?"

"Our Mother's home world was attacked and converted." 

"Which world would that be, Alexia?"

"Helion Prime." The girl answered with no hesitation.

"Alexia, that's enough." Charles barked at her.

Kayleen cocked her head to the side and regarded him. He was large for his age; broad shouldered and had a deadly look about him. His very stance conveyed the power and arrogance of a man that knew his own strength.

"Who's your Father?" Charles remained quiet and his jaw developed a tick. Kayleen got in his face but she didn't raise her voice, she didn't have to. "Hear me now, Charles. You may be powerful but keep in mind that I'm full Furyan and very well versed in battle. If I have to fight it out of you, I will. I suggest that you not let it come to that. I believe you have seen my husband fight and you wouldn't want to get on his bad side would you?"

After another moment of silent rebellion he caved, "His name was Alexander." Charles finally replied. She could see the trepidation in his eyes and knew he was dreading her next question because they both already knew the answer to it.

"Alexander?" Kayleen drawled, "Did your father have a scar across his neck? Perhaps one that he received from a Necro that had failed to kill him?" She asked him but her conformation came in the form of a gasp for Alexia. "I thought so," she said licking her lips and sighing, "Perhaps you should go against family tradition and make this easy. Tell me what your last name is." Kayleen demanded and just when she was sure he wasn't going to answer, he finally realized it was no use to withhold it any longer. She already knew.

"Riddick." Charles spat out the name like a curse word. That kinda pissed her off. It was a good, noble name and he was too stupid and blind to see that.

"Riddick, that's what I thought. You carry yourself like him and have that same chip on your shoulder, albeit his is larger, but you're still young and have time for yours to grow." She walked around him, circling and evaluating, "So, your Father was Alexander Riddick?" Charles nodded when she stopped in front of him. "Why would you keep this from him?"

"Our Father told us of what he has done." Alexia supplied quietly.

Kayleen's voice developed the same sing-song quality that Riddick used so often. She never realized it but others that knew them both did. "Did he now?" She tapped her fingers to her chin and continued, "Let me guess, he is a mass murder, evil to the core? He holds no value for human life and only looks out for himself? Tell me, was your Father ashamed to be his Uncle? Did he convince you that the name Riddick was a thing to be ashamed of, to hide?" Her voice was flat and her eyes glittered as cold as ice.

Charles stepped forward, his stance loose and ready to fight, "Our Father was a strong and noble man. He sacrificed everything for this world and had nothing to show for it. He nearly lost his life during the fight with Necros and finally did when they attached New Mecca."

"So you joined up with the very people that took everything from you? Your entire family? Your Father was indeed a noble man, Charles, one of our best. His brother Gabriel, Riddick's Father, was the commander of our army. He died fighting off six Necromongers with only a dagger to keep his son safe. Riddick grew up thinking he was garbage, thrown in a dumpster and unwanted. He did what he had to to survive, just like anyone else in your bloodline would have done. You should be proud of him and not scorn him. Where was your father? He should have taken in Riddick as his own child and given him a proper home."

"How can you be proud of a murder?" Charles asked quietly.

"How many people have you witnessed him killing?" She asked him and saw his resolve falter.

"That's right, just one. Did you see him hold my sister as she died in his arms? Did you hear him tell the Lord Marshal he had killed everything he ever cared about? In all of Riddick's life, there had only been two people he trusted, _two, _and they were both murdered by that bastard; don't you dare sit in judgment of things you have no knowledge of."

Her reprimand was like a slap in the face to Charles and what made it sting more was the fact was right. His father was dead now and it was up to him to protect his sister and if that meant tolerating Riddick, that's what he will have to do.

Turning to regard the whole lot of them, Kayleen asked, "Are there any others in this room that has a problem with Riddick? Because he is my husband, and being that I am the Princess of Furya, he is now your Prince. Fate and the past can not be changed. We as Furyans need to look to the future. We are facing extinction, we need each and every one of you to protect and reestablish this planet." She walked down the row of Necros and stopped briefly to regard each one.

"I have the ability to give you back life. For those who think I'm full of shit, how do you think Vaako became human again? That's right, me. You must pledge your loyalty to me and to Riddick now if you want this chance. If we find any reason to doubt that loyalty, the punishment will be death. Do I make myself clear?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I see defiance in the eyes of some of the men, remember that our race is very animalistic and we govern that way. Riddick and I are the Alpha's, we are the strongest, and are far more in touch with our animal side. We see better, hear better and scent better than any of you could imagine. We are intelligent and cunning in ways that would surprise you. He is my mate and I am his, there will be no challenges for power on either side. This is _our_ planet, _our_ kingdom and _our _rule. Think long and hard about that before you make your choice."

Kayleen stood in the center of the room as each of them bowed down to her. She only wished Riddick was there for this. She nodded solemnly, "Very well, let me introduce Liza and her daughter Tempest. You will give them your full name and the names of your parents and or grandparents, whatever your link to Furya is. They will take care of finding housing for you and place you in a job that you are qualified for. The injection goes into the mark of the Necromonger and it hurts like hell. It will only take a few minutes for it to work, then…" She smiled, "You shall be who you were always intended to be. Furyan."


	26. Giggle

**26 Giggle **

**Two hours from wormhole**

"Beautiful." Riddick and Vaako stood there gazing out at the huge circle of white light. In that moment they realized how small they really were. Two men among billions of stars and trillions of people throughout the galaxies, it was truly a humbling experience.

Vaako scratched his chin, "So we just fly in there and are transported to the other side which is the equivalent of two months away?"

"Yep."

"_Fuck…"_

"Exactly." Their spell was broken by an in-coming call. Riddick turned the screen on and felt his heart jump, "Kayleen are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine I just have some family news that I couldn't wait to tell you." She saw Riddick stiffen and blanch as he braced himself for new he was no where near ready for. Kayleen laughed and shook her head, "It's not _that_ kind of news. For someone that isn't afraid of anything, the thought of children petrifies you." She and Vaako were both laughing at him but he failed to find any amusement in their little joke.

"What news?" He growled at her and shot Vaako a deadly look.

"Two of the Furyans Vaako found among the Necros are relatives of yours."

That got his attention and he snapped his head back to the vid screen, "What? How?"

"Turns out your Uncle Alexander found himself a little wife on Helion Prime and had two children, a boy and a girl. Charles is twenty-one and Alexia is seventeen. They're your first cousins."

"I didn't know I even had an Uncle, you never mentioned him."

"Well we had lost contact with him quite some time ago and it was thought we lost him. He was sent out to search for any surviving Furyans that may have fled during the raid."

"Did they know who and what they were?"

"Ahh…" She broke eye contact with him and started to look nervous.

"What aren't you telling me, Kayleen?"

"Well, it's just…" she stuttered and cringed.

"Spit it out woman, why didn't they come to me and tell me who they were when I became Lord Marshal?" Riddick's tone was even, the one he used when he was beginning to become enraged.

"Charles is a lot like you," She told him, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work temporarily.

Curiosity perked, he asked, "Like me how?"

"Stubborn, defiant, arrogant, obnoxious…"

"You have such a high opinion of me." Riddick rumbled.

"He looks kind of like you too." She told him and made her self look dreamy on purpose just to keep him on his toes. He growled at her and she giggled. She loved making him jealous and it was sexy as hell when he growled, it sent shivers down her spine. 

"Did you just giggle?"

"No."

"I believe that was in fact a giggle, Riddick. Is she blushing? Perhaps this Charles looks more like you that she is letting on." Vaako teased.

"Stuff it, Vaako. I don't giggle." Kayleen said but couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"You just did! Tell me Kayleen," Riddick said coolly, "what about my _cousin_ makes you _giggle_?"

"I didn't giggle, I'm just… excited." She told him, trying to dig herself out of the hole she was in. She wanted to make him a little jealous but not piss him off. He was bordering on that right now.

"Why?"

Kayleen gapped at him, "Why? We just added twenty more people to our race and two of them are from your bloodline. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Yes, it means that when I'm going back to a shit hole of a planet, you are there, with fourteen new Furyan males, one of which is my own cousin, and I'm not there to keep them away from you. And they make you giggle."

"No need to worry, Riddick, she put their asses in line." Shea had snuck in to get a glimpse of Vaako and blushed when he waved at her.

Riddick stood and leaned into the screen, "What do you mean, Shea? Did one of them touch her? I'll fuckin' kill them if they touched her!"

"No, nothing like that. Here," she pushed a few buttons, "Check it out for yourself."

"What did you just send him, Shea?" Kayleen questioned.

"Video of your little speech." Shea told her unabashedly.

"Where the fuck did that come from? Since when did we start videoing parts of the palace without my knowledge?" Kayleen was pissed off. She didn't like the idea, if felt like spying and she was afraid that she and Riddick may have been caught on tape.

"I had one set up in the main meeting hall, just as a precaution. In case we need to review certain events or have a back up. I don't like or trust this, 'my word against your word' shit. People lie." Riddick informed her as he began to watch the footage that Shea had sent him.

"Um, yah think perhaps you should or could have told _me_ about it?"

"Well then I wouldn't have this fantastic footage of you defending my honor. You're sexy when you go all Alpha. _Charles_ better watch his step, the little fuckin' punk. And he looks nothing like me."

Vaako snorted, "Look right here," Vaako pointed to the screen, "You see that chip on his shoulder? Looks just like yours."

Kayleen, Shea and Vaako laughed and Riddick cut them all a look, "Vaako, I'm starting to believe you want to spend a little extra time on T2."

He sobered but his eyes still twinkled with amusement, "No, I'm quite certain I do not."

"Then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself from now on. Kayleen, I want to know the second one of these fucks step out of line again."

"I can handle it, Riddick, you just worry about getting back here as fast as that fantastic ass of yours can."

"It isn't my ass you got to worry about. Keep an eye on Charlie boy, he looks like trouble."

"Yes, my Lord." She curtsied as he broke off the video feed.

"He's jealous, Kayleen." Shea was trying hard not to laugh. "Did you see the look in his eyes when he was watching that video? I think Charles is lucky he wasn't there, perhaps we would only have thirteen new men."

"They just need to cockfight it out. Charles is going to be a force to reckon with as he gets older and more comfortable with his Furyan side. He needs to learn his place, which is under Riddick. It's going to be one hell of a show."

"You know you did giggle," Shea told Kayleen with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. He makes me feel like a school girl with a crush." Kayleen giggled again and felt herself blush. 

"You really do love him don't you?" Shea asked in all seriousness. 

"More than you can imagine."

"I admit I was wrong about him. While he is very overwhelming, he treats you like an equal most of the time. You are a good fit."

Kayleen didn't reply because she couldn't without crying. She loved Shea like a sister and it meant a lot to her that she approved of Riddick. Kayleen poked her with a finger, "And what about you and Vaako? I think he may have a little something to do with this change in attitude I'm seeing here."

"There is nothing going on between us."

"Yet?"

"Kayleen, the man just lost his wife, I doubt he would be interested in finding a new woman anytime soon."

Kayleen had to forge a coughing fit to cover up her laugh. Lost his wife. Shea had no idea how he _lost his wife_, and she planned on keeping it that way. They were meant to be together and she didn't want to scare Shea. She was already gun-shy about dominate men.

Vaako was going to have to work his charms, whatever they may be. Kayleen found it amusing that Shea was so quick to condemn Riddick as a murder, but Vaako, a man that killed thousands if not more made her blush.

If Vaako and Shea got married, they would have the army commander and the best planner of battles working together. Furya would never falter again. She almost giggled again at the very prospect of it.


	27. Separation Anxiety

27 Separation Anxiety

**Aboard Cornwall's ship, one days ride from Furya**

Cornwall paced. He was still seething about Riddick and what he had done to him. He could still feel the cold bite of steel at his throat, but it was the humiliation that really pissed him off. He threw him off his own planet, and took away his title. _ Who the _fuck_ does he think is? And how in the fuck did he become Prince of Furya? _ Cornwall wanted that esteemed title for himself and he planned on getting it, one way or another. How did a murdering, escaped convict and the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers become a Prince?

"Lord Cornwall," Stephan's voice broken into his musing. He has been Cornwall's loyal assistant for over ten years and was very protective of him. He wanted to go after Riddick the moment he heard what had happened to Cornwall. He was able to stop Stephan before he got himself killed, but that didn't mean he was done with Riddick. "There is an incoming call for you."

"Patch it through."

The face of a man Cornwall had never seen before popped up on the screen and looked Cornwal over with a sneer, "Are you the one who is offering a bounty on one Richard B. Riddick?"

"Yes." Cornwall said tightly. 

The man licked his lips, "And how much is said bounty? And it want condition do you want him? Dead or Alive?"

"Nine hundred K. and I prefer dead, but I'll need proof. I want his eyes and the dagger he carries."

The man scoffed, "Fuck that. You want him, it will cost you. Two Mil. no less. Half before I even go after the big man. We got a deal?" he asked with a gravely voice.

Cornwall regarded the man on the screen. He looked like scum, no better than Riddick himself. Perhaps he would be able to get to him, being they ran with the same crowd. Two Million to Cornwall wasn't a very big deal. He was extremely rich and wasn't afraid to spend his fortune, especially when it would benefit him in the long run. With Riddick gone, he could gain the title of Prince and he would never have to worry about anything again. He would have all the power and money he could ever want and he would have Kayleen, hot, wet and screaming under him.

"Deal. When will you start?"

"As soon as I get my money. In truth I was going after him already, personal reasons you see. Your money only makes it sweeter." The unkempt man grinned.

"What's your name _merc_?"

"Toombs, and that motherfucker is _mine._ Thinks he can lock me in a cage like some kinda fuckin animal. He's the animal and it's time he gets put down, once and for all."

"Very well Mr. Toombs, I look forward to any news you have. You will have your money within the hour." Cornwall disconnected the called and smiled. Yes, it was time someone took out Riddick once and for all.

**T2**

"You said this place was a shit hole, I saw the photos, but it is worse than I imagined. There are no signs of life here at all." Vaako looked around, sweating, thirsty and more than ready to get off this rock. They had only been on the ground for two hours.

"Oh there's life here, you just can't see it. Be grateful for that fact." Riddick looked around him and tried his hardest not to let the past creep back in.

He could smell them in the air and hear them moving underground. He knew all to well what those things can do and he will be much happier once they are off the ground. Riddick didn't carry much fear around with him, it was useless baggage that typically made you make mistakes and mistakes is what got you killed.

He knew that those things couldn't get them as long was it was light, but he was also a practical man. He didn't like to gamble with his life and he _really_ hated retracing his steps. He tried his hardest not to get in the same situation twice. Next time they came, he wasn't setting foot off the ship. Drop and run. _Fuck em' their dead anyway._

"What are those things sticking up from the ground?" Vaako asked as he looked at the huge, rock like structures.

"Vents to their nests I think. It is where they came out of."

"They are fuckin everywhere."

"Yep."

Vaako grunted, "Let's get this done. We got three more drops to make and then we're off this rock." After taking a few more steps he turned to Riddick, "I'm _really_ glad I'm not a Necro anymore."

At each stop, they unloaded one million men along with as many supplies they could find to get them started. They kept a flight crew on each ship to remove them after they were unloaded. The whole process took a half of a day each site, a total of two days. Record time because Vaako and Riddick drove them hard until they almost dropped.

**Heading back to Furya**

Riddick had a bad feeling, something was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what or when. He tried to contact Kayleen but there was no answer and that put him more on edge. Riddick always listened to his gut and his gut was screaming at him for attention.

"I'm sure she is fine, Riddick. Probably busy with the newbie's. She was quite thrilled at their arrival." Vaako only got a grunt as a response so he continued, "I'm sure that cousin of yours is keeping her on her toes. And Alexia, she's _cute_." Riddick's dagger lodged itself in the back of Vaako's chair an inch from his head but he didn't even flinch. "Really Riddick, I think you need to work on your aim," he said passively as he dislodged the dagger and began to use it to clean his fingernails.

"Vaako," Riddick warned.

"Perhaps a drink then? Maybe that will cheer you up."

"I don't want a fuckin drink!" Riddick ground out. He was getting antsy now and that never bode well.

"Well, I'm not about to provide you with what you _do_ need. Necro's were a sick lot, but I never partook in such things. Anyway, you're not my type."

Riddick set his jaw, "I swear, Vaako, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna cut you." Riddick was pacing now. It had been two hours since he tried to reach Kayleen and he still hasn't had a response. His agitation was starting to really show and he never liked to show weakness and Kayleen seemed to be his only one. "I'm gonna fuckin kill em'." He ranted.

"Who?" Vaako asked, like he didn't know.

"Him, her, I don't care but someone is gonna bleed." He was becoming irrational now and he had no idea why. He had never acted this way before and it was disconcerting. Riddick knew Kayleen wouldn't betray him and she knew if she did he would kill who ever she touched.

He needed sex, that's what it had to be. He needed her under him, begging him for more, making her scream. The alarm for an incoming call wailed. Riddick turned on the screen and started ranting at her as soon has her image popped up, "Where the _fuck_ were you? I called you two _fuckin'_ hours ago."

"I didn't realize I needed to check in at a certain time, Daddy. What the fuck is your problem?" She could see Vaako easing his way off the bridge and she felt her anger flair.

"My fuckin' problem is you taking two fuckin' hours to get back to me."

Kayleen rolled her eyes, "I was in the gym,"

"With who?" It was almost an accusation, spoken softly and deadly.

"Riddick, what is your problem? You're acting like…"

"Like what? Why are you being so defensive?" He shot back.

"Why are you being so caustic?"

"Watch your _tone,_ Kayleen."

"Fuck you, watch your own God damn tone." She yelled. She was not about to stand there and listen to him scream at her for no good reason. He had done nothing wrong and for some reason he was spoiling for a fight.

"You fuckin wait till I get home," he warned her. If he could reach through the com unit, he'd have strangled her.

"Oh I will be, with fuckin' bells on." She sneered and with that disconnected the call.

"_Fuck." _Riddick bellowed to the deserted bridge. What was wrong with him? He was acting like some love sick teenager. His hands were itching again to strangle her, again.

**Furya**

Kayleen stormed out of the communication room and bumped right into Liza. The older woman could feel the anger and confusion radiating off of Kayleen. "What did he say, Kayleen?"

"He didn't _say_ anything. He accused, yelled and fucked me up and down. I have no idea what his problem is."

Liza made a face, "He is feeling the effects of your separation."

"What effects? What are you talking about?"

Liza sighed, another problem with the two of them. They were turning out to be a lot of work. "I have seen this with very few mated couples. Sometimes if the bond is an especially strong one, one or both of the parties suffer during a lengthy separation."

"Again, Liza, information we could have used a _week_ ago." Kayleen was infuriated now. It seemed once again that Liza held back more information than she has given.

"Kayleen I really didn't think it was going to be a problem. The only time I have ever seen this was when the couples were true soul mates. You balance out his darker side and in turn make him more stable. With you gone, the darker side is all that more pronounced, and to top it off, Shirah gave him the anger of our race so that intensifies it further. He is essentially a walking time bomb without you. Riddick has no reason to be insecure, he is the Alpha and your true mate. He has nothing to fear."

"Well, that may be but he doesn't see it that way. You weren't on the other end of that call. He was half crazy, I could see it in his eyes. What is he going to me when he gets here, and what will set this off?"

"His cousin probably."

"Charles, why?"

"Because Riddick has yet to meet him, to size him up and put him in his place. He recognizes the strength in him and he needs to reaffirm his status. He's been gone for over a week and the whole time, you've been here with other, unmated males. It's enough to drive him insane." 

"Damn, is this ever going to stop? I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of some power struggle and I'm the one that suffers because of it."

"Right now Riddick is the one suffering. He doesn't understand what is happening to him and he is going insane with jealousy and with the fact he _knows_ he is acting crazy but can't stop himself. How long until they get home?"

Kayleen sighed and shivered. "About twelve hours."

"I suggest you submit to him quickly and with little fight. There is no telling what someone as strong as him will do if you fight him on this. Let him reestablish his calm on you and then and only then, introduce him to Charles. If you do it to soon, you will sentence Charles to death because Riddick _will_ kill him for no other reason that looking at you, and he will feel no remorse about it. That is not something we need right now."

"Ahh, how did my sister put up with this shit from him?" Kayleen cried out with annoyance.

Lisa chuckled slightly, "She didn't. She was always submissive to him and he never had a reason to prove himself, they were not mates."

"Lucky her." Kayleen muttered but she didn't really mean it and Liza knew it. She was just exasperated with this whole situation. Kayleen was still innocent in the ways of mates and what Kayleen didn't realize, it was just as easy for her to be in Riddick's place if she felt any threat to her role as mate.

Liza hoped the fates knew what they were doing when they put these two together. At times they fit so nice and at others, it was like oil and water, or more to the point, gasoline and a match.


	28. Welcome Home

A/N: Some of you may thing Riddick out of character but I think he has many more facets to him than we've seen. I'm a true believer that everyone falls in love at least one time and for some, when they fall they fall hard. There may only be that one person in their lives that truly knows them for who and what they are, and I think that is what Kayleen and Riddick have. So, I feel he can let his guard down somewhat with her and find what he has always wanted but denied himself his whole life, a family and someone to love him above all else. Riddick won't ever declare to the world his undying love and affection, but she will know and feel it and that is all that matters. Now, on to the reunion of sorts  as always R & R... let me know if you're loving this or what?

She knew the moment he entered the castle. The tension was immediate and palpable. It seemed that everyone had decided to take their rooms for the evening. Kayleen took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She couldn't wait to see him, she missed him so much. She was also a little scared as to what he was going to do to her. She didn't know what was happening to him any more than he did and she pretty much did the worst thing she could have. She defied him and then hung up on him.

For the last few hours, she tried to figure out what would be the best way to greet him. Naked in bed? Naked in the tub? Sleeping, this one was impossible, she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Should she sit and wait calmly reading a book? She did none of them, she paced as her heart rate increased by the minute. Her palms were sweaty and her breathing was shallow by the time he walked in the room.

The moment they landed was a relief, knowing he could finally see her, but on the other hand he found his thoughts even more chaotic. All he wanted to do was see her and slap her and choke her and fuck her and hold her close. His emotions have never been so out of control and he recognized how dangerous he was in this state. So did Vaako. After their call, Vaako pretty much stayed quiet and out of his way, both of which he was grateful for. He stepped off the ship without a word or backward glace. He trusted Vaako to handle anything that needed to be done. He _had_ to see Kayleen.

As he walked down the halls of the castle he saw no one. _A bunch of rats hiding away where it was safe. Smart_. His footsteps were the only sound you could hear, then the slamming of the door to their wing and a click as the lock slid in place. He could already smell the scent of peaches and he felt his cock tighten even more. He was rock hard and ready to explode, he was desperate for relief and for the first time in his life, it didn't matter to him if she was willing or not.

She forgot to breathe when she heard him coming and couldn't understand why she was feeling light headed. The moment he opened their door she sucked a deep breath in. She had forgotten how beautiful he was. His body was perfection, huge defined muscles that spoke of his strength, his large hands clenched into tight fists displaying his anger, and his eyes blazing at her with his need. He must have removed his goggles when he entered their wing. Her eyes settled on his lips and she involuntarily licked hers. For a moment, they were frozen in time, just looking, drinking each other in.

Riddick closed the door softly behind him and locked it never taking his eyes from hers. She was breathtaking and he was never a man to think such drivel. Her hair was a mass of brown curls, her tone and lush body begged for his touch. Her eyes were alight with hunger and need and her scent was calling too him. They stood there waiting to see who would move first, she gave in and went to him. Unsure what she was going to do, she placed her right hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his eyebrow. She leaned into him and the moment their lips touched, his arms wrapped around her so tightly she was afraid he would crack her ribs.

Riddick thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her unique blend of honey and spice. He had missed her, more than he realized. He moaned as she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed herself against his throbbing cock. Riddick carried her into their bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She got up on her knees and with shaking hands she fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

Her need for him was so intense she couldn't think straight and was having one hell of a time getting his pants off. She _needed_ them off. The second he was free, she had him in her mouth. He was like velvet and iron, his salty taste driving her wild, making the rest of the world fall away. There was only Kayleen and Riddick, nothing else mattered.

His hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair as he threw he head back in ecstasy. Her mouth was hot and tight around him and it nearly buckled his knees. His hips refused to say still and it treated to make him cum before he was ready. He pulled her head back and crushed his lips to hers as he removed the rest of his clothes, cursing the laces of his boots. Once he was naked, he stood over her looking at her body. Her face was flush and her hair was a wild and she never looked sexier. He contemplated ripping her nightgown from her, but decided he wanted to un-wrap her, so he slowly pulled it up and over her head.

Her skin was once again was almost flawless; his marks all but faded from her, all but his bite, although that too had faded some. He ran a finger down her neck to the tip of her firm breast. Her nipple was a temptation he couldn't resist. He stroked his tongue slowly over it once before he closed his mouth over it suckling hard. Kayleen arched her back into him and grabbed his head, pulling him even closer. His name was a moan on her lips. She cried out in protest when the heat of his mouth left only to move to the other side.

She wanted him so desperately she could actually feel her juices trickling down her legs. He slid his hand in-between her thighs and growled confirm her need for him. He moved his hand up to cupping her mound as he slipped a thick finger inside her casing her to cry out and buck against him. When he slid another finger in she started to sob, begging him to take her. She needed him inside her so badly, but he held back, toying with her, playing her until he felt her core gripping his hand, shattering her around him.

A deep rumbling escaped him; almost a purr, as he removed his hand and pulled her off the bed bending her over the side. He licked his way up her spine causing her to shiver as his hands gripped her hips hard, holding her completely still for his assault. He entered her in one hard, deep stroke that made her scream. His control shattered, he trust into her ferociously, her cries of pain and pleasure pushing him on harder and quicker. He felt her constrict around him and still he didn't stop, he surged on, pumping harder, almost franticly. Kayleen cried his name as his teeth found their mark when he came; his orgasm was violent and did nothing to sate his lust and the beast roaring to claim her and mark her once again as his mate.

"Riddick," Her voice was breathless and edged with pain. Only then did he realize he was clenching down hard on her shoulder. He stroked his tongue over his mark, soothing it. She felt him nuzzle the back of her neck, breathing in her scent and it made her heart jump. He was all that was holding her up, her legs were burning as were her arms. He was still hard and deep inside her, moving so slow she wasn't sure if it was from the movement from his breathing or a voluntary action. The added weight of him caused her legs to tremble and he slowly stood up and withdrew from her. She felt the loss of his heat and thickness instantly.

His hands wrapped around her waist to steady her as he positioned her on the bed. Riddick crawled on top of her, kissing and licking his way up her body, setting her back on fire. His lips met hers in a slow, smoldering kiss. His hands were now tender as they stroked and teased and memorized every line and hollow, raising goose bumps on her skin. The contrast of his caresses from only minutes ago made it that much more intoxication. She was burning for him, not the raging inferno she had only minutes ago but a slow, deep ache that only he could satisfy.

Kayleen moaned as he mouth found a spot, just above her collarbone on the right. His teeth nipped and his tongue stroked as she surrendered her will to him. Her fingers found that intriguing cording of muscles in his shoulder that she found so incredibly sexy. She was shocked by his actions. Kayleen expected him to totally dominate her and forcefully make her submit to him again, but this gentleness was even more effective in taming her. He had yet to speak and she found herself longing to hear his deep, sexy voice. His words were as unexpected as his tone. "I missed you." He said softly right at the corner of her mouth. She turned into him and felt tears sting her eyes as he kissed her.

Kayleen grabbed each side of his head and looked deeply into his eyes, "Don't ever leave me again." Her voice was raw with emotion, "You go, and I go." He didn't reply just held eye contact as he slid slowly back into her. Long slow strokes, she felt her body catch fire as she fell in love with him all over again. His touches were feather light making her tremble and her muscles jump every time he touched her as he kept his lazy pace. Deep sure strokes designed to drive her out of her mind, "Riddick." His name was hardly a whisper, it was too much, and she needed release before she went up in flames.

"Open your eyes and cum for me Kayleen." His bedroom voice was back and she couldn't resist him when he spoke like that. "I want to watch your eyes turn liquid; I want you to remember who you belong to, who's taking you." She struggled to keep her eyes open, she just wanted to close them and drift away into a world of only feeling and the cadence of his voice. He felt her starting to pulse around him as she closed her eyes, this time his voice commanded her to open them and held her trapped in his gaze, unyielding as he sent her over the edge of reason. Tears rolled out of her eyes as he held her gaze and increased his pace. Her aftershocks rippled around him as he sought his ultimate goal. His eyes never left hers as he came, she could see his very soul, his heart laid bare for her. He gave her everything in that moment, just as she did him. He didn't need words; he told her with his body how much she meant to him, just how much he loved her.

They held each other for a while before he finally spoke again. "What happened?" Kayleen explained to him what Liza had told him. "Liza_ again_, it's becoming increasingly harder not to kill her."

"She has no control over our actions and emotions. It wasn't her fault you were jealous."

"I wasn't _jealous_."

"Oh really, then what do you call it?"

He growled at her again, "Don't make me hurt you again Kayleen."

"You're all talk big man. You were green over the thought of your cousin here with me."

"If I were you, I wouldn't bring him up again, especially not in our bed."

"Just admit it," He was fast, she didn't even really see him move, but she felt his blade against her neck. She smiled at him, amusement in her eyes as she repeated, "Admit it. I won't tell anyone, I think it is exceedingly sexy."

"You woman are too naïve too sense danger to yourself."

"What? That dagger to my throat? That's not danger, its foreplay. You're turning me on again Riddick, so I suggest you remove the blade and fuck your mate, lest I go else were." She purred at him, rubbing herself suggestively against his body.

"You're fuckin insane you know that? When you gonna learn not to tease a wild animal?"

"I like you wild." She said against his neck, "I like you on the edge of sanity, unpredictable…" her lips traveled over his jaw nipping and licking, feeling the rasp of stubble against her tongue. It was incredibly erotic, "Demanding, dominating." Her lips stopped at his ear as she whispered the words that broke any kind of leash he had on his self control. "Fuck me Riddick, now, hard. Make me scream your name as I cum again and again." He was already on top of her, surging inside her hard as she continued, "I want you to taste me cumming and I want you exploding inside my mouth…" No more words were spoken the rest of the night except pleads for more and for mercy.


	29. Clash Of The Riddicks

Clash of the Riddicks

_Time to do some recon_ Riddick thought to himself. He wanted to get a feel for Charles before he actually met him. Kayleen told him that she had a good feeling about him, whatever that meant, but Riddick wasn't about to take her word for it. She seemed a bit too favorable of him for Riddick's taste. She also put Charles and Alexia up in the palace, _their family after all. _He didn't want to fight her on it, she was adamant and it just wasn't worth the effort. That thought disturbed him further, since when had he stopped fighting for his way? _I'm not fuckin whipped_, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or that nagging voice in his head that sounded entirely too much like Vaako.

Riddick walked into the gym silently and observed the man working out. He was the same height as him but wasn't quite as big. He knew how to handle a blade and his aim was flawless.

"Are you going to stay hidden in the shadows or are you going to come out and introduce yourself?" Charles said never turning around.

Riddick smiled to himself, he knew he never made a noise. Seems that little Charlie inherited a little more than just the family resemblance. While his head wasn't shaved like Riddick's, his hair was shorn very short. He had worn that style before but decided it was easier to shave hit off than try to use a razor. Not much time for personal grooming in the slam or on the run.

"Haven't decided yet."

"Whatever…" Charlie threw three knives forming a tight circle in the bulls-eye. Riddick being who he was had to show him up so he threw his dagger dead center of them. Charles head whipped around and found the exact spot Riddick was standing, even though he had moved after throwing his blade. Riddick just shrugged his shoulders as Charles scowled at him. "Guess after you kill a few hundred people, your aim gets pretty good." He saw the change in Riddick immediately and quickly regretted his words. His Father always told him his mouth would get him in trouble someday, perhaps today was the day. Gone was the causal stance, he pulled himself up to his full height and his face went from mild interest to deadly.

Riddick knew the kid had some balls from watching the tape, but he hoped he had some brains too back them up. His walk was that of a predator stalking his prey and it made Charles mouth go dry. His Father didn't like to talk about Riddick very much so he had done his own research. While he agreed with his Dad on many levels, he also recognized the animal in Riddick, for it too was strong in him. Stronger than he let on and a hell of a lot stronger than his Fathers.

He had loved and respected his Father but he had secretly felt he was more like Gabriel and Riddick. There had been more times than he cared to remember when he had almost taken a life, and usually not for a good reason. There was the kid in the tenth grade that said his Mother was a whack-job gypsy and more recently Alexia's _boyfriend_ who had decided he wasn't going to listen to the word _no_ anymore and tried to rape her. Charles beat him so badly that it took the police two days to I.D. him. The need to kill him was almost overwhelming and only by sheer will had he walked away. He never told his Father or Alexia and the kid was too scared to talk. It gave him an added rush that he got away with it.

He struggled daily on the line that separated man and animal and at times feared he would loose the battle. He didn't _want_ to end up like Riddick, but he was afraid he would no matter how hard he tried.

"You better watch your tone boy."

Charles got his first real look at his cousin, "You're bigger than I thought." He refused to let Riddick know he was intimidated by him.

"And you're cocker than I thought."

"Well then, so much then for preconceived notions." Charles turned to retrieve his knives. Riddick was actually taken back by the kid's nerve. He had the audacity to turn his back on him and that just pissed him off. This kid was entirely too much like him for his taste. He was breathing through the need to kill him when Charles returned his dagger to him. Riddick had the blade at Charles throat before he seen him move.

"I think it's time you learn your place _cousin_. You're good, I'll give you that and you're one cocky mother fucker but you need to remember who your talking too. You may have been the top dog where you came from, but you're in my house now. We maybe related but I won't hesitate to take you out." Charles didn't move or tremble in fear, but it was in his eyes. He believed Riddick because he knew he would do what he said. Riddick ruled here and if Charles wanted to survive, he would have to deal with it. He maybe strong but he knew he was no match for the older man and wasn't sure if he ever would be. "We clear?"

"Yes." He managed to get out without slicing his neck. He didn't grab his throat once he removed the blade, he may not be Riddick's equal, but he knew he was still pretty high up there.

"Good. Commander Vaako, meet your new General, Charles Riddick. He's a cantankerous little fuck" Charles never heard or seen Vaako enter and that surprised him. Riddick had him more off balance than he realized.

"Takes after his namesake." The blade that was just at Charles's throat was now embedded in the door behind Vaako, millimeters from his head. He was shocked to see that the man never even flinched.

"One of these days Riddick, I'm going to take this dagger and shove it up your ass." Vaako took the dagger out of the door and tossed it to Riddick who caught it without looking.

"You and what army?"

"Yours."

"Touché."

"So, you're Riddick's cousin?" Vaako said, walking around him like he was on display.

Charles looked at the newcomer with a sense of awe. He and Riddick appeared to be friends, and that was something that was unheard off.

"Kinda skinny." Vaako commented.

"Makes me faster."

"Faster than Riddick?" Vaako asked amusement in his eyes.

"I don't think anyone is faster than him."

"You've never seen the Princess fight."

"Kayleen is _not_ faster than me."

"No, not yet, but she's close."

"You're fuckin full of shit Vaako."

"Then why are you so defensive, Riddick?"

"Because no woman is faster than me."

"Really? I heard that Kyra cut you."

Riddick smiled slightly as he touched his cheek. "That was different, I was…distracted."

"No doubt."

"I hadn't seen her in five years. Last time I saw her, she looked like a boy." 

"What does she look like now?" Charles asked, wondering what kind of woman could have distracted Riddick that much.

"Exactly like Kayleen. They were identical twins." Vaako told him

"But I thought he just met Kayleen two months ago?"

"A tangled web we weave cousin. Too bad Kyra's dead, she would have loved whipping you."

"Like Kayleen has you?"

"I'm not whipped Vaako." Riddick ground out. 

As if on cue, Tempest poked her head in the gym and said, "There you are Riddick; Kayleen has been looking for you. She's in the conference room."

"Run along little doggie, Mommy's cracking the whip."

Riddick took a step toward Vaako, who was laughing out load at him, "I think it's time you and I had a throw down." At this point Charles thought it was best to back up to the sidelines. He could sense the sudden tension in the air and spike of adrenaline.

"Long over due I'd say."

"Been itching for a good fight. Haven't had one since the Lord Marshal."

"What about Cornwall?" Vaako asked, moving to the center of the padded ring on the floor.

Riddick sneered and followed Vaako into the ring. "Never knew what hit him."

"Rules, no blades, stay inside the ring and no kicking of the balls. All else is fair."

"Agreed." Riddick proceeded to rid himself of his dagger, his twin saber claws, his boot knife and two shivs. Vaako arched a brow at him and he shrugged, "What, it pays to be prepared."

"Right. Last chance _Richard_, you can run along to your wife and save yourself the embarrassment of me kicking your ass." Riddick smiled but it was anything but friendly. It was as deadly as it was calculating and it sent a shiver down Charles back. He was actually excited to see the man in action.

Vaako went in first, low trying to knock Riddick off balance. It didn't work of course; he just turned to the side so he was only grazed by him but he caught Vaako's upper legs and flipped him on his back. "That looks like it might've hurt." Vaako scowled at him and sprang back up on his feet.

"Bring it on baldy."

"Are we gonna fight or are you gonna to talk to me death?" After two more failed attempts Vaako finally landed a hit to Riddick's ribs. "Bout time, I was falling asleep here." 

"Look who's talking now?"

"Gotta do something to keep me awake. Maybe you and Charlie can tag team?" Riddick connected a solid blow to Vaako and knocked him down again.

Both men heard the door open and Vaako smiled. "Looks like the little wife came to collect your ass. Bet you'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Kayleen walked in and saw the two of the sling insults at each other. _All talk, both of them._ She loved to watch Riddick fight, the supple ripple of muscle, and the animalistic look in his eyes. It really turned her on. She walked over to Charlie's, who stood in amazement at the two fighters. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She saw Riddick inhale slightly catching her scent and smiled, "That's where you're wrong Vaako, she loves to watch me fight." It was over before Vaako knew what hit him. When he conceded defeat, Riddick helped him up with a hand.

"That felt good. It's been too long since we've fought."

"I know, don't want to get rust."

"Yeah or Kayleen will beat you for sure." Riddick just growled at him as he strapped back on his arsenal.

"I've never seen anyone move quite like that." Charles told Kayleen. "It looked almost rehearsed, like he was dancing."

"Yes, he flows; he can read people and can almost always predict what will come next. He relies on all of his instincts and can process his surroundings faster than anyone I have ever seen. He might teach you, you have the same innate grace. He won't do it until he thinks you're ready." Riddick walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "I was looking for you." 

"I know."

"What do you think sparked this little sparing?" Charles supplied.

"He wanted to prove that he isn't whipped." Vaako was still laughing at him.

"Really? Vaako, Riddick is a man of many things. Being _whipped_ isn't one of them. Just because he knows how good he's got it doesn't make him whipped, it makes him smart. As for you; well Shea has you whipped and you've never even touched her."

Vaako scowled at her, "Woman, you don't know what your talking about." He muttered something under his breath and Riddick felt Kayleen stiffen. He let go as she drew her shiv and had it at Vaako's throat.

"What was that Vaako? Something about women minding their own business?" While Riddick agreed to some extent, he wasn't stupid enough to say so.

"I'm truly growing bored with knives to my throat, perhaps we can come up with something new?" His eyes widened as she tapped his crotch with another blade. It was Riddick's turn to laugh and Charles was left wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	30. It's Getting Hot In Here

Kayleen couldn't sleep, she was restless and moody. The relentless rain only added to her irritability. She tried to remain still as to not wake Riddick but found it almost impossible. Finally she settled on staring at his beautiful body. She wanted too touch him in the worst way, to have him inside her but he was fast asleep; or so she thought.

"Why are you staring at me and not sleeping?" His voice was gravely from sleep but he never opened his eyes; she felt the rumble of it go straight to her core.

"I can't sleep,"

"So I've noticed."

"I didn't mean to wake you." She started to get out of bed when his strong arm grabbed her and pulled her under him.

"I'm not the only thing you woke up."

She could feel his erection pressing against her, waiting for entrance. She wrapped her legs around him silently thanking God that she did wake him. He slid himself in all the way to the hilt and began a slow, steady pace. She loved times like this when it was just them making love without the need dominate. His slow easy pace made her burn as they kissed and let their hands roam. They could go on forever like this and at times it seemed they did, but neither one minded, lost in a world of pleasure and the sound of rain. When they came it wasn't their typical explosion, but deeply satisfying leaving them both drowsy. Riddick quickly slipped back into a dreamless sleep. Kayleen on the other hand did not.

_She was crying, her tears blending into the rain. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out. She looked down at her feet and realized she was in a cemetery. Kayleen closed her eyes and tried to will herself to wake up. It had to be a dream, but still she remained, wet and freezing. _

_She looked down and noticed her stomach, swollen with child. Her hands settled on it as her ache grew. He looked at the headstone at her feet and let out a strangled sob. _

PRINCE OF FURYA

RICHARD BURKE RIDDICK

Friend Husband Father

_Kayleen started to scream, "Riddick, NO! You will not fuckin die on me do you hear me? I won't let you. You said you wouldn't leave me again." She fell to her knees and was sobbing when she saw someone walk over to her. _

"_Kayleen, what has you so upset?" She looked up at the woman like she was insane._

"_Shirah? You can't have him, he's mine." _

"_I'm not here for him, I'm here for you."_

"What about me?"

"_What you see can be changed. This is not the path that has been chosen for him, but a loose tie from his past. There will come a time that Riddick will need you to do what is necessary to save his life."_

"I would do anything to save him."

"_Would you take a human life?"_

_There was no hesitation on Kayleen's part, "Yes."_

_Shirah smiled, "That's good to know, and his life will be in danger. I can't tell you when or by who but I do know it will before the child arrives."_

_Kayleen looked down at her stomach again but this time it was flat. She was frantic, where had he gone? Where was her baby?_

She woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding and she had tears running down her face. She looked over at Riddick who was still sleeping soundly and felt her heart constrict. _I'll do anything for you, Riddick. _She knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she got up headed to they gym. If something bad was coming, she wanted to be ready… but they had time, she wasn't even pregnant yet…

It was six am when Vaako entered the gym for his morning work out. It was still raining so he couldn't go for his normal run, so he decided to lift a little weight. He was surprised to see Kayleen there so early and without Riddick. Vaako may not be Furyan, but he didn't need too be too sense her distress.

"Kayleen, is everything alright?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Vaako, you scared the shit out of me." Now he _knew_ there was something wrong, she had built in radar like Riddick and always knew when someone was around.

"Ok spill it Kayleen. Is Riddick acting like an ass again, because I can kill him for you?" By the look on her face, he knew he chose the wrong words, but when she started to cry he started to panic. "Please don't cry," he gave her a hug, not knowing what else to do, didn't women always want hugged when they cried? "Tell me what's wrong." She told him of her dream and how real it felt. "So, this Shirah person is the one that came to him in the dreams, the one that gave him and The Purifier their mark?"

"Yes."

"Ok well, if she said it can be prevented, then that's what we will do. Riddick is the first friend I've ever had. I will not lose him either. Together we can keep his sorry ass out of trouble." She laughed and felt better knowing she wasn't in this alone. She trusted Vaako to keep his word and knew he too would die to protect Riddick. "Ok, so show me how you were throwing the knives. I want to learn. I have a feeling I will not have use of my pulse gun much longer. Looks like blades are the weapon of choice among you people." Kayleen was leaning into Vaako, trying to correct his stance when Riddick walked it

Riddick was blinded by rage when he saw them. How dare Vaako move in on his mate? She was his and his alone and he would kill anyone who tried to take her away or even touch her for that matter. He woke up to an empty bed to find her here, with _him_? Her laughter reached him and sent him into motion. He yanked her away and punched Vaako in the jaw so hard he want down instantly, but not out. He pulled his shiv and was standing over him, his blade pressed to Vaako's throat when Kayleen stepped in.

"Richard Burke Riddick, what in the bowels of Christ are you doing?" She received a fierce growl from him that sent her body tingling. "Let go of Vaako _now_!" He turned to her slowly, his silver eyes flashing malice and promising harsh punishment.

Riddick spoke to her, but never eased the blade from Vaako's throat which had begun to seep blood. His voice was just as cold as his eyes, "You sentenced him to death when you let him touch you."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"I _saw_ you."

"Let. Him. Go." Kayleen annunciated each word and when he failed to comply, he found her blade against his neck, as was his against hers. Riddick was crouched between them, his knee on Vaako's chest, an arm out to each side; they were at a stand off. Vaako lay on the floor, scarcely breathing because he knew if he moved even slightly, the edge of Riddick's blade would slice his throat like butter. "I said let him go. If you have issue with me, you keep it with me." Riddick and Kayleen were in a stare down, neither one willing to give in and Riddick wanted Vaako dead and Kayleen was _not_ going to let that happen. Riddick's shiv eased slightly off Vaako's throat, "I suggest you take your leave Vaako. My husband and I have something quite pressing to discuss." Vaako scrambled to his feet and out of the gym as quickly as he could.

Once Vaako was outside the double doors, only then did he let himself take a deep breath. He tentatively ran a shaky hand over his neck and saw the blood on his fingers. He had never feared death before, at times welcomed it and now he trembled with the knowledge that he almost died. He had Riddick's blade at his throat many times, but never like this. This wasn't a 'shut the fuck up' type of thing, this was 'I'm going to kill you.' Vaako had no idea what started it.

"Vaako, what happened?" Shea's concerned voice broke through his daze.

"I have no idea. Kayleen and I were throwing knives and then Riddick had his shiv to my throat."

Liza had come around the corner and heard what he had relayed to Shea and asked, "Were you touching her?"

"She was correcting my stance."

"And this is when Riddick came in?" Vaako nodded rubbing his bruised jaw. "So it starts." Liza said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What starts? He was going to kill me. She and I have been around each other before alone, what was so different this time?"

"She is going into heat."

"Heat?"

"Yes Vaako. Furyans are very cat like. It is how we can move so quietly and are so sure footed when others struggle to even walk. Our men are lethal when it comes to protecting their mates. Our females go into heat every three months or so, give or take a week."

"She mentioned something about knowing when she could conceive, but never this." This new knowledge along with want Kayleen had shared with him earlier worried him.

"That is because she had no real idea. She was never mated before during a cycle. Riddick is full Furyan and a very powerful and dominate one at that; I should have seen this coming."

"Yeah, a little heads up would have been nice." Vaako sneered at her.

"Riddick should have killed you, you are an unmated male, and you were touching what is his. How is it you make it out alive?"

"She told him to let me go." 

"And he did?" Liza looked skeptical.

"Well, I fuckin' standing her ain't I?"

"Really Vaako, you have been spending entirely too much time with him. You're getting a potty mouth." She looked through the window at the couple still in a struggle for dominance. "She has far more power over him that I thought. I have never seen a woman hold her own like she does. They are truly one soul, interesting. I can't wait to see how the child will turn out."

"They are going to have a child?" Shea asked hopeful."

"Well, what else would come out of this? It isn't like they don't have sex with each other all the time. My God this whole side of the palace can hear them." Vaako laughed out loud and she told him, "I wouldn't laugh too much there Romeo. You may not have fully mated, but your body knows who she is." Liza looked at Shea. "Your brain just hasn't caught on yet. When it does, it will be enjoyable to watch an otherworlder mate with a Furyan woman. She is going to eat you alive." It was Liza's turn to laugh as Shea blushed a deep crimson and Vaako turned white. "If I were you, and if you want to keep the ability to mate later on, then I suggest you vacate this area and not come back for about thirty six, no make that forty eight hours, just to be on the safe side. You too Shea, Kayleen will come after you if she thinks you are a threat, and we both know she is far more powerful than you."

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't smell him on you Kayleen?" He was growling at her, his eyes held her frozen to the spot.

"I did nothing wrong Riddick." She was starting to tremble now but the blade to his neck never faltered, just as his was rock steady.

"You let him touch you. _You_ touched _him._ You think I didn't hear that little sexy laugh of yours? Or that I wouldn't smell your scent calling to him?"

"I was not calling to him."

"Don't fuckin lie. I could smell your lust before I even opened the door; this room is thick with it."

"You are the only man I want Riddick and you _know_ it. Those slashing silver eyes," She purred at him, wrapping her hand around his wrist and slowly pulling his blade from her neck as she lowered hers. "The taste of your skin, the feel of your muscles rippling under my fingers as you surge in and out of me, claming me and marking me as yours. Shattering me. Only for you." She whispered before her lips captured his. Her kiss held the taste of submission in it and he growled as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

She had never tasted as good to him as she did now. She was his and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to touch her again, no matter what her wishes were. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, bearing her throat to him, "_Mine_." He purred as he placed little bites along her jaw and neck.

"_Yours_." Were the last words spoken before they proceeded to cut each others clothes away, desperate to get to skin.

Liza watched from the doorway only long enough to ensure they didn't truly harm one another. Once satisfied, she told the staff to remain out of their wing for the next two days. She had seen once what happened when a dominant mating couple was interrupted, and it wasn't pretty. Now, how to get Vaako to finally mate with Shea… Her mind was already started to work out a plan.


	31. Heat

A/N: Some of this is kind of violent so if you are sensitive to that, read with caution.

Please read and review… I see lots of reading, not much reviewing. It makes me happy and makes me write faster 

I have the next few chaps pretty much done and I'm not sure if I will post them today or wait and tease you guys for a while ;)

I had some difficulty writing this chap, not sure why, maybe because I wasn't sure how to articulate the need they had too mate. It over came all sense of reason and any other part of life. It was all they existed for for two days.

As much as I would have liked to go on and on about the actual acts they were doing, I think the upcoming chapters are better and I just needed to get this one out of the way… almost skipped it completely and moved on, but that didn't feel right. So here you go, hope you like it and it was enough for you… I didn't want to keep writing the same thing over and over again…

"You're mine, don't fuckin forget it again Kayleen because if you do, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I never forgot Riddick." She replied, trying to soothe him, too take the edge off his anger, it didn't work.

"You let another man touch you, unacceptable. _Then_ you demanded I let him go when I should have killed him. Now what am I gonna to have to do to make you remember who you _belong_ too?" Riddick was livid, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him so angry or dangerous. Kayleen didn't know if he believed her about Vaako or not but she figured somewhere in the haze of fury he must have because Vaako was still alive. The look in his eyes scared her, she was willingly submitting to him, but it didn't seem like enough for him at the moment.

He pulled her down to the floor and crawled on top of her. His eyes bore into her and made her squirm. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders, bending them at the knee and leaned forward, successfully pinning her down. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her hands above her head, she was truly helpless, there was no way she could break his iron grip. He surged into her painfully, not caring about hurting her. This was the animal punishing its mate and the more she tried breaking his grip, the more aggressive he became.

She may not have done anything wrong, but that didn't matter. In his mind, she had betrayed him by touching another unmated male. He said he had smelled her scent, she had no idea what he was talking about, and she wasn't sexually aroused around Vaako. She had never felt a spark for anyone other than him.

Kayleen gave up trying to get free and just closed her eyes to the pain. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her and she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. She could tell that he wasn't in his right mind, acting only on pure instinct, the beast had taken over any humanity he had in him. Riddick was large and with each thrust he slammed painfully against her cervix. She turned her head to the side as tears ran down her face. She didn't want him to see her cry, afraid it would make him even angrier. She was grateful when he finally came and stopped his relentless pounding. He bit her neck and it was throbbing; she was use too the shoulder bite, and the skin there was far less tender.

Riddick felt like he was coming out of a daze. His vision had been clouded with a red haze of anger and lust. He noticed how clenched Kayleen's body was under him and he slowly released her hands. He opened his eyes and saw the angry bite on her neck and her face was turned away from him. He knew he hurt her and at that moment, he truly hated himself. Lifting his chest off her legs and letting them fall to the sides of him he leaned up on his elbows, afraid to look at her. He couldn't move away, he was afraid if he let go she would never touch him again, never look at him without fear in her eyes. "Kayleen," he choked out, his voice raw with regret. He turned her face to his and saw her tears and felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. "Oh God…" He quickly sat up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, burying one in her hair and rocked her in his arms. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

Kayleen sniffled before she replied, "I know," she felt him relax some at her words. While he did hurt her, she understood also and knew he didn't really know what he was doing. "Take me to our room Riddick, please." Riddick closed his eyes and listened, breathing deep to see if anyone was around. There was no one, he stood and pulled his pants on and wrapped a towel around Kayleen, her clothes were shredded, he'd come back for them later.

She was snuggled against his chest seemingly unafraid of him but he still felt sick about what he had done. He would never forgive himself for hurting her; he would carry that shame with him the rest of his life. When they made it back to their rooms, he laid her on the bed and tried to pull away from her. She wouldn't let him. She knew he wanted to withdraw into himself and brood but she wasn't having it. "Riddick," He wouldn't meet her eyes and it made her smile. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and she found it adorable. She had forgiven him the moment he looked at her with horror in his eyes at what he had done.

Kayleen removed her towel and leaned against his bare back. She felt him flinch at the contact and tried to pull away. "Riddick," she whispered in his ear as she licked a trail of fire down his neck. She felt his response, though he tried very hard to resist her. She nibbled her way over his jaw to the corner of his mouth. He tongue flicked out to lick his lips, waiting for him to turn into her. "You can't resist me forever," her hand slid down his glorious chest, tracing the muscles. It excited her knowing his strength, that he could protect her, even without his blades.

"Kayleen please," he sighed, trying to pull her hand away.

"I want you Riddick. I want you to make love to me."

"How could you want me after what I just did to you?"

"It hurt, I won't lie, but that wasn't you. You can take me rough or slow and tender and I love it either way. I will always want you, only you." He turned his face to her and looked her in the eye. He couldn't understand how she could forgive him for such a vile act, but there it was, shinning in her eyes, love. She kissed him deeply, trying to convince him that she didn't hate him, or fear him. He was her life and it didn't matter if he was animal or man, she loved him completely.

"I don't deserve you,"

"Yes you do." Came her answer, he wasn't even aware he had spoken out loud. "Let me show you." Kayleen pulled him onto the bed more making him lay down. She stripped off his pants and just looked at him. His body was perfect and the scars were sexy as hell. She heard herself purr and saw his cock jerk in reaction. Her eyes focused on their goal now, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She could taste herself on him and the salty tang of his seed and she felt a surge of liquid fire race through her.

Riddick wanted to grab her and bury himself deep inside her again but he held back, she needed to take the lead, even if it was just to prove to him that she still wanted him. He clenched his teeth and willed himself too wait but she was driving him wild. The long sure strokes of her tongue, she knew just what he liked and had to know she was killing him. She took him deep into her throat and moaned as he whimpered and clutched the quilt trying not to explode. He only breathed again after she removed her mouth from him.

Kayleen straddled him, hovering above his shaft she forced him to look at her when she took him into her body. She wanted him to see the bliss that registered on her face at him filling her, completing her. He held still while she rode him, his arms steel bands around her back pulling her to him so he could suckle at her breasts. He felt her start to grip him as the first waves of her orgasm over took her and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust up into her, overwhelmed by the feeling of her milking him, forcing him to cum with her.

They should have been sated, but it didn't work, he was still hard for her and she was still rocking gently on him stoking the fires once more. He rolled her over onto her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This time he was careful not to hurt her as he thrust into her deeply causing her to cry out as another powerful orgasm over took her.

The more times she came, the more he wanted her, needed her. He was going mad with desire, all he could smell was her scent, peaches, honey and spice. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom but never made it; he took her against the door.

The rain continued to pour down and he took her outside on the veranda. It was freezing but neither noticed. That night, when the moon came out, he took her on the wet lawn, making love to her slow and lovingly.

She wasn't any better; all she had to do was look at him, his eyes, his body, and his fantastic ass. The way he moved and the look on his face when he lost himself inside her. She could smell him on her, could feel his seed coating her inter thighs but they couldn't stop, their need was too great. They were both sore, but they still continued, driving by the urgency to mate, unable to control their desire for one another. The slept little and ate nothing until they both finally collapsed, sated, exhausted and tangled in each others arms.


	32. The Aftermath

Riddick woke up slowly, like coming out of a fog. He was hungry and thirsty and a bit sore. The scent of sex and blood hung stubbornly in the air. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kayleen, her hair spilled around her, framing her face and making her look innocent, and he knew for a fact she was anything but. Not after the stuff they did together in the last few days. Her eyes met his and she smiled. When he found his voice it was husky from disuse and dehydration. "What was that?" He asked her.

"Umm, I think it was heat." She turned away from him, breaking eye contact, afraid to find condemnation on his face. She had no idea it would be like this. She was sure they could control it, prevent what was inevitable, it was shocking how wrong she was.

"Heat? What does that mean?" He got his answer when she fully turned away form him, giving him a nice view of her back and ass. He followed the line of them, taking in the marks on her skin. She never once complained, only begged for more. "I thought you said we would recognize the signs."

"Well they are pretty unmistakable aren't they?"

"You know what I meant."

His voice was surprisingly calm and it was unnerving her. "I had no idea it would be like this, my cycle had never been like this." Riddick got the impression she was talking more to herself than him. "Liza said…"

"Liza," he ground out. Of course she wouldn't have told Kayleen the whole story, she was determined they have a child and wasn't above using any means possible.

"I'm sorry Riddick, I didn't know." Kayleen choked on a sob, she never wanted it to happen this way. She was sure it would come down to their choice, when they were ready. She felt as if she betrayed him, even though she was unaware of how strong the need to mate would be.

He ran a finger down her spine causing her to shiver. Sliding his hand over her ass and then pulling her close as he finally rested his hand over her stomach. His breath was warm on her neck and his tongue soothing over the bite mark. "When will we know?" He whispered his voice deep and sexy and she found her body reacting to him. How was that possible, she had lost count of the number of times they made love, had sex and just plain fucked? Sometimes he was violent, sometimes tender, but always very intense. She loved him more than ever now and it was breaking her heart that she let him down.

"A week, ten days at the most." He laid his head down on her pillow and sighed. "Are you mad Riddick?"

"How can I be mad? We just spent the last two days fucking like animals. We haven't had anything to eat or drink and hardly slept, I don't have the energy to be angry, or the will. Whatever happens, happens, it isn't like we have been given much control over our own lives anyway or at least about the big things. I'd bet that fine ass of yours that Liza isn't the only force at work here." His words sent a chill up her spine, Shirah?

Kayleen turned and buried her head in his chest, taking his scent deep into her lungs. He always seemed to soothe her and excite her at the same time. The effect was intoxicating. "I love you Richard B. Riddick."

She never expected an answer or any form of a reply so she was shocked when he kissed her on the head and said, "You too." They both felt her heart jump at his words, though not a typical declaration of love, it was enough for her. She felt a silent tear of happiness and contentment slip out as she sighed.

"I'm so tired…" her words were slurred and she succumbed to the need for sleep. He fell asleep minutes later.

It was the next morning when they finally woke back up. Kayleen stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on too _melt your flesh off_. She was sore and sticky and just feeling plain nasty. She was so weak with hunger; she found it hard to stand. Riddick didn't seem to be in any better shape. Her hair maybe wild around her shoulders, but his face and head was covered in a thick coating of course black hair. He shaved while she showered and then switched. Brushing her teeth was like heaven and the shower revived her somewhat, at least worked out some of the soreness and stiffness.

She dressed and opened all the windows and doors. She was stripping the bed when he came out. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"The smell of sex is so heavy in here it is actually embarrassing."

"It's fifty degrees out."

"So, wear something with sleeves." 

"Kayleen, I'm pretty sure that everyone in this place knows what we have been doing for the last two days." He was laughing at her; she could see it in his eyes.

"I know Riddick, but it smells like a fuckin' whore house in here."

"And how many whore houses have you been in?"

"Not as many as you, I can assure you."

He wrapped his arms around her, stilling her frantic movements, "You're sexy when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I understand men have needs. Just because I saved myself for you, doesn't mean I expected the same."

"_Please_ you wouldn't have done anything even if you wanted too. Liza had you all locked away in your tower and kept all the degenerates from sniffing at your skirts. Besides, you knew I would find the mother fucker and kill him for touching you and taking what was mine."

She rolled her eyes at his bravado, but was secretly pleased. "You don't own me, you know that right?"

"Yeah sure…" He answered her, not really paying any attention to her. He smelled food and that was the only thing he could think about. Riddick opened their door to discover a cart full of food and drinks. "See this? This is the reason that Liza will live to see another day. I'm fuckin starving." He started eating before he had the tray in the room.

Kayleen slapped his hands away and made him sit. She served them both. They ate in silence, but he watched every move she made and it unnerved her. Finally having enough she snapped, "What? Do I have something on my face? What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Yeah, no shit, why?"

"You're nervous."

"You're fuckin crazy. What would I be nervous about?"

"Being knocked up." She tried to swallow the food she had in her mouth, it took two tries and a gulp of water to finally succeed. Riddick continued on, "You expected me to be angry, yell and fight with you. You have no idea what to do with me like this. You feel Liza betrayed us and want to take it out of me instead of her, because deep down you're glad she did and are holding onto the hope you're pregnant."

"What are you a fuckin shrink now?"

He smiled at her last comment, "And you're swearing like a merc again. You only do that when you are nervous." Kayleen just glared at him because he was right. "You hate it that I'm right all the time. I can read you like a book Kayleen." This time he did laugh out loud at the look on her face. He successfully brought that fire back into her eyes and the flush back to her cheeks. She was beautiful when she was angry. Now all he had to do was turn her loose on Liza. He really missed fucking with peoples head. Perhaps he would go and seek out Vaako and fuck with him some more. "Come on," he held his hand out for her, "Let's go seek out our prospective chew toys."

They made it to the library before they found Liza, who quickly tried to change directions when she saw them coming. Kayleen said her name softy, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned and waited for her ass chewing.

Riddick kissed her deeply before he turned and looked at Liza. After he gave her a good glare, he slid his goggles in place and pointed too her before he walked into the library.

Liza knew Kayleen had a good handle on him, but she wasn't sure what the fall out would be from this one. She only hoped it worked and was worth her punishment.

Kayleen looked at her for a couple of minutes, making her squirm. Something she learned off of Riddick. "Liza, I think you neglected to tell us a few things?"

"You know the cycles of Furyan women."

"Yes, but someone failed too mention too me what would happen too it after I mated."

"I didn't see the need."

"Didn't see the need? This is my body you're fucking with and _our_ lives. There was plenty of need to tell."

"You couldn't have stopped it, even if you had known."

"Be that as it may, a little heads up would have been nice. Riddick almost killed Vaako."

"Yes, that would have been unfortunate. He is Shea's mate after all."

"Have they mated yet?"

"No, I think he is a little scared after watching what happened to the two of you."

"For good reason, Riddick _wanted_ to kill him, I smelled it on him. The need was ridding him hard, the bloodlust and instinct too show his dominance and status as the Alpha. It would have been a really bad thing if he did kill him."

"I knew he wouldn't, that you could talk him down if necessary and you did."

"Liza, you have no idea what Riddick would do or the choices he will make. You think he have a handle on him after that short time he has been here? He is far less a man than you can conceive and I was punished for my interference in this matter."

Liza paled and asked, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kayleen's hand instinctively went the bite marks on her neck and shoulder and she gave her a small smile, "No more than usual."

Liza noticed her fingers caressing a spot on her shoulder and her eyes hardened, "Did he bite you?" Kayleen didn't respond but looked at her dreamily. She pulled down the collar of Kayleen's shirt and gasped at the mark on her. "What the fuck is that? He has no right to treat you that way."

Kayleen seized her wrist in a grip so tight Liza was afraid she would shatter the bones. "Don't touch it. Don't mention it and don't even think about it. If you say one word to him about it I don't think I will be able to stop what he does. This is _his_ mark and I am proud of it and he has a matching one, so if you condemn _him_, then you condemn _me_ as well. You know very well the way we are; the animal is strong in us. It is who we are, don't question it again."

"Very well Princess." Liza used her title to show her submission to the younger woman. "I feel your child will be the most powerful Furyan ever."

"Yes, about this child? When will we know if the mating worked?"

"He will know before even you. He will smell the difference in you. It could be as early as the next day or two."

"If I did conceive…"

"I have no question that you did. He is too strong of a male to have failed."

"If that is the case, then what are my chances of carrying?"

"Over ninety-nine percent."

Kayleen closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them. Her heat was pounding with the swirling emotions inside of her. Movement caught her eye and she turned to see Riddick standing at the entrance of the library. He had felt her distress and came to check on her. Their eyes met and she gave him an almost indiscernible nod, he turned and returned back to the library.

"His need too protect will grow stronger as the pregnancy progresses. At times you will feel smothered and lash out at him or anyone else unfortunate enough to get in your way."

"How long?"

"Six months, the length of two mating cycles. Our babies grow quickly and Furyans are born more aware than most races. While they are still pretty helpless at birth but by the time he's a year…"

"He?"

"Really Kayleen, do you think Riddick's first born will be female?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "He would forbid it."

"By a year he will be walking and talking and with the two of you, there is no telling what else. It shall be fun having a child in the house again. The nursery has been silent for too long."

"After I have him, I don't want to get pregnant again, at least not right away."

"You will not go back into heat for two years, giving your body time to rest after having him. It will take quite a bit out of you to grow The Little Riddick and you will have to be diligent about your health and eating."

"What about other activities?"

"The only thing I suggest you ease up on is the sparing and heavy work out sessions. Everything else is fine."

"Will there be morning sickness?"

"It's hard to tell. Your Mother was deathly ill with you…"

"Us."

"Yes. Perhaps it was because of the multiple gestations or maybe it was the fact she was a weak, narrow-minded woman. There is no telling how you will feel."

Riddick walked into the library and noticed Vaako at the back table doing some research. "_Vaako_," He said very calm and deeply. He saw the man stiffen and had to stifle a smile.   
"I have been meaning to catch up with you. I believe you and I have something to discuss." He purposely unsheathed his dagger to toy with him.

"Riddick," Vaako stammered. "I want to apologize if my actions sent you the wrong message. I have no interest in Kayleen or vying for your status. I'm deeply embarrassed and will accept any punishment you deem worthy."

"Is that so? Well now, I think the punishment should fit the crime." Vaako was sweating now and turning back to his Necro shade of pale. Riddick was having fun thinking of all the times Vaako poked fun at him. He twirled his dagger around his hand then stopped, blade facing out and pointing at Vaako. "I come into the room and find your hands all over my wife."

"I did not have my hands on her." He defended himself, she had hers on him, but he knew better than to mention that.

"Really?" Riddick arched his brow at him, "Because where I was standing it looked like the two of you were doing something wrong." Vaako shook his head in denial. Riddick could smell his fear and decided he tortured him enough. "Your right foot should be in front of the left and shoulder width apart. Your balance was all wrong."

Vaako looked at Riddick and let out a shaky breath. "She's right, you _are_ an asshole."

"I take pride in the fact. But seriously I'm kind of glad I didn't slice your throat. I'd only have Charlie boy to kick around." That was it, the only apology he would give him. Riddick was not a man to throw around the 'I'm sorry's'.

"You did cut my throat." Vaako scowled at him.

"Please, don't be a baby. I've cut myself worse than that shaving."

"That's because you insist on shaving like a caveman and use you're knife instead of a razor."

"I can show you how if you want. You can shave off that fuckin' mess you call hair."


	33. The Five Stages of Grief

**DENIAL**

When Kayleen opened her eyes, Riddick was gone. She sat up and saw him pacing in the other room. She wrapped the sheet around her and went to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

_I'm wrong, this isn't happening…_ "What's wrong? _What's wrong_? You don't smell that?"

"Smell what?" She asked him and received a look like she was insane. _Maybe I _am_ wrong, please let me be wrong._

"Go outside for a few minutes then come back inside, and_ then_ tell me you don't smell it."

"Riddick, I don't have any clothes on." She snipped at him while he was pushing her out the door. He shut it and locked her out. "What the _fuck_ Riddick, open the damn door!" He just shook his head. "I'm going to fuckin _kill_ you, open this fuckin door _now_ or I'm going too kick it in then I'm going to kick you in the fuckin_ balls!_" After about two minutes he unlocked the door and quickly moved to the other side of the room, behind a chair. Kayleen was furious and grabbed one of his shivs he had left on the side table with all intentions of using it on him.

"Stop," he told her, holding up a hand, "put down the fuckin shiv." She stopped, but didn't let go of his weapon. "Take a deep breath Kayleen and then if you don't smell anything you can use the shiv on me." _Please don't smell anything._

His words cleared away some of her anger, if he was that certain then there had to be something off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she never felt the shiv leave her hand until she heard it hit the floor. Her eyes snapped to his and she shook her head no. "It's too early…" _This can't be happening, not yet… it's too early, too soon._

_Fuck me_

Riddick paled, if she truly smelled it as strongly as he, than there was no more denying it. For the last hour he paced around the room, convincing himself he was just losing his mind. He _expected_ to smell something off so he _smelled_ something off. He walked to the door and opened it. _"LIZA!" _ He billowed down the hall.

**ANGER**

She heard his call and cringed. In the three months he had been there, she had never heard him yell before. He had more menacing ways to convey his anger so this was all that much more frightening. She dressed quickly and arrived at their door in less than five minutes.

"You billowed…" she tried to remain calm, something was wrong and it would do no good to get worked up over it until she knew what she was dealing with.

Riddick threw open the door, a silent invitation to come in. The moment she entered the room the scent hit her. She looked at him and then at Kayleen. "I guess the mating worked." She said somewhat nervously.

"Worked? _Yah_ _think_?" He went back to his pacing. It was the first time Liza every really saw any distress out of him and it made her all that more nervous. She also found herself mesmerized by the way he moved he flowed with such grace and beauty. He was truly the best Furyan male specimen she had ever seen. Between him and Kayleen the child would be exquisite.

"Liza, you said Riddick would be able to tell first, but why can we smell it this early. It has only been four days."

"It is somewhat unusual for your scent to change so quickly, but not unheard off." She tried to dance around the answer, not ready to even think about the true reason… not yet. No one was ready for it.

"Stop with the bullshit Liza. You have been fucking with us since I got here. Do I honestly look like father material to you?"

"Well you helped raise Kyra."

"_Two_ months, that's it, two fuckin months and look how well that turned out. I was trying to protect her so I left thinking it was the best thing. She was raped because she came looking for me, she turned into a murder, Just. Like. Me. and she's dead _because_ of me." Riddick was furious as the painful memories surfaced. He felt everything more now that he was with Kayleen. Before he was able to keep a detached look on life and those around him, but not now, not when she looked at him with those huge silver eyes, his eyes. They saw right to his soul.

"Let's not panic here,"

"Panic? I don't fuckin panic, I kill things…" He looked pointy at her. Now it was Liza's turn to pale a little. 

"We knew this would be the most likely outcome." She stammered, trying to calm the situation down. 

"Knowing it _might_ be and knowing it _is_ are two different things Liza. What did you really expect us to do? I'll be just as shitty as a parent as Riddick, no offence babe."

"None taken."

"I don't know how too be a mother; I've never even had one or at least one that wanted anything to do with me. I don't know what too do with a baby; I've never even seen or touched one. How in the _fuck_ am I going to take care of one?"

**BARGAINING **

"Riddick and I are always at each other throats, literally and quite frequently with knives involved. How are we going to raise a child, teach him what's right and wrong when we ourselves have the lines so blurred? We're not ready for this, this isn't the right time. It's only been three months.

Maybe we're mistaking, maybe this is all a bad dream or a scare too get us ready for the real thing. Six more months, that's all we need… We can work on our _issues_ until then, and then maybe we will try this kid thing." She was shaking now, how is she going to do this. They just need more time, a few more months, perhaps a year?

"I'm not sure six months is going to solve the problem." Riddick piped in, "I'll always be what I am. We still have the Necros to finish getting rid of; we set out in a week. This is the wrong time, wrong year, and wrong man." _What did I do wrong too end up like this, cause I want to go back and change it. Not only do I have a woman depending on me, but I got a whole planet and now a kid? _Fuck_…I don't need this shit. I don't want this shit. I'm a loner; just want to be left alone._

**DEPRESSION**

Kayleen began to cry. She was standing in the middle of her room dressed only in a bed sheet and her life is crashing down around her. A baby, she couldn't be having a baby. Not now. And Shirah… oh God, Riddick. _Before the child arrives…_ Six months, she could lose him in less than six months.

She looked up at him with such a shattered look on her face it broke his heart. She couldn't lose him, not now. _A baby, his baby. He doesn't want a child. He's gonna leave, I see it in his eyes. He's gonna leave me and this kid._

Riddick walked over to her and he wrapped his larger frame around hers and held her as she cried. Stroking her hair, he muttered nonsense too her about Vaako and Shea. How funny it will be when this happens to them. He knew her fear; he could feel it like it was his own. She was afraid he would leave her and the thought crossed his mind, _briefly_. He didn't want to go back to an empty bed. Back to the darkness, he had lost Kyra he didn't want too lose her.

_How could I do this too her? This was _my_ fault, should have been able to control myself and now look at her, broken._ His strong, fearless mate, trembling and weeping in his arms, it was all his fault…

He would make it up to her, he promised himself. He would do anything too make her happy again, too see her eyes sparkle. _Fuck when did I become a sap?_

**ACCEPTANCE**

"Riddick," She whispered against his tear soaked chest. God she loved him. He was stroking her neck, comforting her even as his heart was pounded underneath her ear.

"Yeah?" Her arms were wrapped around him, hanging on to him like an anchor, keeping him from running; helping him establish his roots. Forcing him become the man he was destined to be.

"We're going too have a baby." There, she said it. It was real now. No denying it. No being angry about it. No changing it and no since in crying about it.

"Looks that way." _Fuck, a Little Riddick, God help us all._


	34. Tied Up

Aboard Riddick's Necro ship

Riddick woke up in pain and it took him a few minutes to figure out why. His arms were tied above him allowing him to swing freely. Whoever hung him, failed to realize what a master of escape he was. This was not the first time he found himself in this position. His goggles were gone and the light was so intense that even with his eyes closed, it felt like millions of needles stabbing him in the eyes. He heard a noise beside him but didn't dare open his eyes to see what it was, instead relying on his other senses. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Like Riddick, Vaako was also hanging with his arms above him. _Is this what Kayleen's dream was about? Is it happening already?_

"It appears that we have been hijacked." Riddick said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure I figured that one out myself, but how did we get strung up and by _whom_?"

"That's the question of the hour my friend. Can you see anything? Fucker took my goggles."

"There is nothing to see really, they have us strung up in the gym. Wait, here comes someone. Male stocky, brown curly hair, some sort of weird beard." 

"This coming from a man with a fucked up hair cut."

"Richard B. Riddick, we meet again." 

"Toombs. Though I left your ass at Crematoria?"

"You forgot one thing; cages for the doggies are on a timer. Just sat there, waited till they opened. Know what I did to pass the time?"

"Not sure I want to know Toombs."

"I thought of how many different ways I could kill you once I found you. You took my ship _again_ so I figured turn around is fair play. Must say, this little baby is way better than that piece of shit you swiped off me."

Toombs had informed one of the insurgent Necro's that he was there to take out the Lord Marshal, thus setting them free to renew their campaign to the Underverse. Their first stop would be Furya, _again_. It worked like a charm; he found the ship Riddick and Vaako would be using and hid away waiting for the biggest payday ever, and a little payback.

"Glad you like it."

"Now what should I do with you? Heard you got married, what the fuck is up with _that_? Perhaps I will call the little woman see what she is willing to give me for your sorry ass once I kill you."

"You do that Toombs, just don't expect much. Not worth anything."

"See Riddick that's where you're wrong again. I'm getting two mil for you, pretty nice payday for a convict."

"Who pays two mil for a convict?"

"Someone you would have been better off killing."

"Don't know many of those, prefer to sever ties with merc's so to speak. I think it is time we severed ours."

"Big talk from a man in your position. Think I'll go make that call now. Perhaps it's time you found God and all that shit, cause you're goin to hell _real_ soon."

"Kayleen," Shea burst into her room, "There is a call for you, someone that says he has Riddick and Vaako."

"What? There in Necropolis." Riddick and Vaako were making one final trip to the ship to retrieve anything valuable, gold, diamonds what have you. Necromongers not only conquered worlds, they pilfered them as well. There treasure was immense and would go a long way in helping Furya rebuild. They set out for T2 tomorrow for the final drop and then bye bye too Necropolis and the Necromongers could got to hell, literally. It took longer than they thought to work out a way to blow the massive ship but in the end, as always it was just a matter of physics and firepower.

"He had Riddick's goggles as proof."

Kayleen ran into the conference room, her heart was pounding and she was sick with fear. If anything happened to Riddick, she wasn't sure what she would do. Trying to figure out the best way to deal with this, she tried too appeared calm, almost aloof when she answered the call. "This is Princess Kayleen, to whom am I speaking?"

"Call me Toombs. Princess, you look just like that other piece of ass he hung around with. I got your boy here and that other fuck with the jacked up hair. Being I'm such a nice guy and all, I wanted to offer you a deal. You give me one mil for the big guy and five hundred K for the other one and I'll let you have their bodies when I'm done with them."

Kayleen's heart was ready to break but she never let on. _Oh God please let him be alive. He has to be alive. _ "Are they dead yet?"

"Not yet, I wanna play with them first."

"I want to see them. I want to see you do it." Just saying the words threatened to spill the contents of her stomach but she had to remain calm. Riddick needed her and it appeared so did Vaako, though he was suppose be helping her keep him safe, _thanks for the help Vaako now I have to worry about your sorry ass too. _

"Well now Princess, don't you_ love_ your husband? Why would you want to watch him die?"

"I was forced to marry him. I have no love for him; he's a monster and man with no feeling or regard for human life. I want to be there to see every cut you make on his body. Payback for what he has done to me." _Riddick, please forgive me…_

"I'm not sure I can trust you, being a woman in all. Bitches _lie_."

"I assure you Mr. Toombs; I will make it worth your time. How does two mil total sound?"

"Well _now_ were talking."

"Tell me where you are."

"I'm on their Necro ship, just outside Furya. You come alone and I'll dock you. You try anything; I'll gut you like a fish."

"I'll be there in an hour. Don't kill them till I get there." Kayleen disconnected the video feed and fell to her knees. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she had to save Riddick. He was her world and she didn't want to live without him. Shea was standing in the corner with a look of horror on her face. "Shea, call the port, have them ready me a ship, one that can handle two extra people just incase we can't bring back Riddick's. Load it up with medical supplies incase one of us gets hurt."

"What are you going to do? You can't go up there." Shea was trembling.

"What do you want me to do? Sit here on my ass while that fuck kills my husband and you mate? Get it done _now_!" Shea ran out of the room as Kayleen sat on the floor for another minute too collect herself. She had to think, come up with a plan. Play up the wounded wife, someone who was forced to marry under her station and abused because of it. Yes that would work.

She ran to her room and dressed in a way that spoke of wealth and breeding, but something that would hide her blades and shivs and let her move easily. She chose a black flowing skirt that came down to her ankles. Her boots hid blades in the tip and heel that were undetectable. Her shirt was also black, low cut and tight but at the elbow flared out and covered her hands. She slid a shiv in her bra and one in her hair that she swept up off her shoulders, making her look younger and more vulnerable. She made sure some of her bruises were visible and the tip of the bite mark.

Forty-five minutes later, she was docked at the Necro ship and was greeted by one Mr. Toombs. Kayleen held out her hand, expecting him to help her down from the ship. She had an air about her that proved she was a stone cold bitch and didn't care one bit about her _husband_.

"Mr. Toombs, take me to them."

"I need to check you for weapons." 

"Really, do I look like a woman that would use such things? I'm a Princess and would never lower myself to partake in such vile things."

Toombs looked at her for a few minutes, but must have been satisfied she was telling the truth. "Well then, right this way." He led her into the gym where the scent of blood hit her like a fist in the gut. Her stomach threatened to rebel against what she saw. Both Riddick and Vaako were stripped to the waist, their wrist red and swollen from the rope cutting into them. But what sickened her most were the marks on their backs.

"Riddick. Your wife is here. She personally wants to see you off to hell." Toombs taunted him, laughing and clapping his hands at his good fortune.

_What are you up to Kayleen?_

"Could you turn down the lights some Mr. Toombs? I happen to have very sensitive eyes also, which is why I was forced to marry such scum. My planet seems to think there was some significance to it. I just think I got fucked by the fates." _I'm sorry…_

"You and me both sweetheart." Riddick's sneered at her. The relief to his eyes was immediate once the lights were turned down and he silently thanked her. _Just play along… _

She walked over and stood a few feet behind them, her fingers itched to touch him, soothe him. "What are those marks on their backs?"

"Oh those? I told you I was gonna have some fun. I decided to whip them while I waited for you. One time for each time he escaped from me and then two more for good measure." Her back was too him so he didn't see the look of death that crossed her face for a fleeting moment before she got herself back under control. Riddick felt the sudden shift in her demeanor and was proud when she recovered almost instantly.

"And you didn't wait for me?" she gave Toombs a sexy pout. Inside she was weeping over the pain each man must to have endured. _You're going to pay for that mother fucker_, she thought to herself.

"Well if I'd known you're into such things baby I would have."

"He liked too hurt me; I just wanted to repay the favor. He likes too bite." She let her eyes fill up with tears. "What kind of animal bites a woman?"

_Playing the wounded woman pretty well there Kayleen, but you're starting to piss me off. You know you love it…_

"Saw a few marks on him, you return the favor?"

"That was from when I was trying to get him off me. He doesn't care if I want him or not. He just takes and he gets off on hurting me, the more I fight him, the more he likes it."

_I'll fuckin make you hurt woman, get me the fuck down._

"What about the other one? He hurt you two?"

"Him, no. He's just my lover, but I was growing bored with him. I only took him because he was so well _endowed_; too bad he doesn't know what to do with it. I like my men big. I bet you're big Mr. Toombs, I think perhaps it's time to trade up."

_Don't know what to do with it? _Vaako steamed, but at least she gave him a big one.

_Kayleen, I think perhaps you do want me to kill Vaako after all…_

"You mother fucker. You're fuckin my wife?" Riddick billowed at Vaako kicking his leg out to connect with Vaako's ribs. Vaako knew he had to make it look real, but damn it hurt like hell.

"What did you expect? You treat her like a fuckin dog; make her beg for your mercy. You're an animal and I hope you rot in hell." Vaako kicked him back, both of them catching on to Kayleen's game. Riddick knew she was only playing Toombs, but her words still felt like a hot knife to the gut. 

"You'll be right there beside me asshole."

"Please gentlemen, I'm in the middle of something here." Kayleen rolled her eyes, "I swear their like cavemen. As I was saying Mr. Toombs, do you think you're a good trade up?"

_Don't fuckin touch him…_

"Sweetheart, I'll fuck you_ real_ good." Toombs was cupping himself in anticipation. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Sounds good, how about now? What better way to send off my husband and lover off too hell than to watch us fucking on the floor right in front of them? I ready for a real man who knows how to treat a lady." She started to walk around them and noticed Riddick's dagger on a table along with the whip and a few other sharp items.

"Toombs," She purred, "I want his dagger. He used it quite a few times on me." She grabbed it in her hand and walked in front of Riddick and Vaako. She trailed the blade along Riddick's chest drawing a slight sliver of blood. She wanted to cry at the thought of hurting him but she knew she had to make it look real. _Forgive me_

"No can do. That little piece is promised to Cornwall."

"Cornwall? What does he have to do with you? He's a weak little man, not like you."

"Well, he's the one fronting the money and plans on taking Riddick's place in your bed. Said he wants you under him screaming."

"Does he now? Well, I think I want to be under _you_ screaming. What do you say?"

_I'm gonna kill him, then I'm gonna kill you…_

Toombs played right into her game. He was thinking with his dick now; ready to take her up on her offer and never realized she held the blade like an extension of her hand, just like Riddick.

_Don't fuckin touch him Kayleen…_

He walked over to her and she grabbed hold of his waistband and pulled him close. Her hand went to the buttons and she popped the first one. "Hum, Toombs. Looks like your gonna be the best yet." She purred. _Anything for you Riddick, please understand…_

Riddick was clenching his teeth. When he got down, he was going to kill her. _Touch him again Kayleen and you're gonna get it_. No sooner did the thought cross his mind he heard a very distinct sound, metal meeting flesh. Toombs eyes bulged out as his hands when to his stomach.

_Please God forgive me…_

Kayleen slid Riddick's dagger deep into Toombs belly and looked him dead in the eye. "What makes you _think_ I'd let you get away with whipping my husband? The father of my children, you fuckin disgusting piece of shit." She twisted the knife before she continued, "Did you _honestly_ think I would go slumming with the likes of you? You're a fuckin _merc_, lower than low." She pulled up on the handle, now slick with his blood. Kayleen had never killed a man before but she couldn't think of that now… _anything too save Riddick… _

_Wish you wouldn't have done that Princess, you don't need to know what it's like to kill…didn't want to make you a killer too._

Vaako realized the implications of her actions also, _Shirah was right; she would do what was necessary to save his life._

"Cut me down Kayleen, _now_." Kayleen looked at him, the look on his face made her do as he asked. He was trying to protect her; she could see it in his eyes, regret. He knew if she was the one to end his life, it would haunt her for the rest of her life, no matter how much the bastard deserved too die. She slid the dagger out of Toombs and let him fall to the floor. She grabbed a table and pulled it over too stand on. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't look at the sticky blood that coated them. All she wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry. She had him down in a matter of seconds, but it seemed like hours. Riddick took the dagger off of her and quickly cut Vaako down before going over to Toombs. "How many times have I let you live? You should have left well enough alone Toombs, now look at you, cut down by a _woman_." Riddick kneeled down on one knee and said, "You see Toombs, you fuck with me, you fuck with her and she is just as much of an animal as I am."

"Riddick please," Toombs tried to plead for his life knowing it was useless. His wound was fatal, everyone knew it. "Just make it quick." He said trying to get off easy. He had heard stories of what Riddick was capable of and he really didn't want to find out on his own.

"You're pathetic Toombs. I'll see you in hell." Riddick got up and walked away, letting Toombs lie in pain and to bleed out, which wouldn't take long. He knew if he cut him, just once he wouldn't stop and he didn't want Kayleen to see him like that. He couldn't bear to have her look at him like a monster, besides she needed him now. He could clearly see she was distraught. He picked her up, leaving Vaako alone with Toombs to make sure he expired, once and for all.

Riddick took her straight into the shower and stripped her clothes off. He almost laughed as shiv after shiv fell from her clothing. "How the hell did you get past him with all this?"

"I told him I'm a Princess and that I would never think of touching a knife."

"And he bought it?"

"I was pretty convincing." Her teeth were chattering now and it wasn't from the cold. She was starting to go into shock at her actions. _Oh God, I killed him_

"You were at that." He pulled her into the shower and held her as she trembled. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This should have never happened." Riddick felt sick to his stomach. The hot water was stinging his back but he felt he deserved it. This is the second time he has made a woman a murder; both times too save his sorry ass. _ I should have stayed away, like I wanted too, none of this would have happened._ "Are you ok? You need to calm down, think about the baby."

"Babies." She told him, her words muffled by his chest and felt his instant tension. 

"What? Babies? You said children before, thought you just slipped?" Now he felt himself start to panic. He had hardly adjusted to the idea of one; he would lose it if there were more.

Her shaking was easing as he held her tight "There are two Riddick. That's why the scent was so strong. I'm having twins, just like my mother did. Liza knew the moment she opened the door, that's what she was hiding."

He was silent for a long time, until the water ran cold. He got her out and dried her off. "Wait here, I'll find you something to wear." Kayleen sat down on the floor and curled into a ball. She felt as if her head was going to explode. Her heart was still pounding entirely too fast and she was scared of what he was thinking and sick at herself for what she had done.

He came back a few minutes later with one of his tee-shirts and a pair of boxers. He insisted he help her dress and then brushed his fingers through his hair. He didn't have a brush, for obvious reason and most of Vaako's hair was breaded or shaved so he didn't require one either. It was the best he could do. "Come on," he said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Riddick," Her voice held tons of questions, none of which he was able too answer at this moment.

"Just sleep for now."

"Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her as he slipped in behind her.

They landed an hour later. Kayleen was sound asleep and he carried her to their room. Liza and Tempest held questions in their eyes but he just shook his head. Shea ran to Vaako and threw herself into his arms. She proceeded to kiss every square inch of his face before he grabbed her head and settled his lips over hers.


	35. Intersections

It was three hours later when Kayleen woke up in Riddick's arms. He felt her stir and braced himself. He had so many questions. At one point Vaako and Shea came too see how she was doing. Vaako told him of Kayleen's dream, about Shirah and what she asked of her. Why didn't Kayleen tell him? She knew this day would come and she kept it to herself. Why? Why did she tell Vaako and not him? And why did it happen so quickly after her dream? Was she really having twins?

She turned and looked at him and ran a finger over his frowning brow. She wasn't ready to talk yet, just a little bit longer with his arms around her. Finally she sighed and said, "Ok, let me have it."

"I just want to know why you kept it from me."

The dream, "Well, I never meant too. I had the morning I went into heat. For two days we didn't do a whole lot of talking. For the next one it was trying to get our feet under us again, and then we discovered it had worked. I just never found the right time." 

"What about the almost week in-between finding out and now?" She sat up, trying to get away from him. "Oh no you don't, you're not running away from this Princess."

"I'm not running away. You're smothering me."

"Right, whatever you say."

"And stop using the condescending tone with me."

"I don't even know what the hell that means."

"Let me up." When he didn't release her she started to panic. "Let me up Riddick." She was franticly pushing at his hands now. "Please… Please I'm going to have a fucking anxiety attach."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Calm down."

"Calm down? I can't calm down!" She was borderline hysterical now and it was making him nervous. He had never seen her act this way. "Don't you see Riddick? Our whole lives, everything that we have ever done, every choice we've made have been a lie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything. My life, your life, our parents. Who knows how long this has been going on."

"You're not making any sense Kayleen."

"How many times has our lives crossed? How many ways and different people have been involved with _both_ of us?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She gave him a hard stare. "Damn it I don't know a few I guess."

"A few? Christ Riddick, my Father saved your life, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here."

"Neither would you."

"Exactly. He named you; he chose _my_ name before I was born. He chose my Mother because he was told to seek out a commoner. Do you know who he chose? The woman that was to be your nanny."

"So."

"Ahh, aren't you listening too me? My Mother just happened to be the one that was too help _raise_ you? Guess what else I found out; my Mother had a twin sister. Yeah. Turns out all the women her whole _fucking_ family has twins for their first pregnancies. That's why she was so upset by my birth. She never knew my sister existed. She was a freak that _had_ a freak, and in turn she was disowned by them because of it. Out of all the people in Furya, her family was the most likely to birth twins, as far back as the records go a set in _every_ generation. Can you fuckin believe that? Do you have any idea what the odds of that actually are? They are mind boggling. My father didn't know because her sister died when they were young. He was destined too marry her, so there would be two of us. One to send out too find you and bring you home and then me here, the one too birth _your_ twins! Don't you get it, it's all about them." She told him grabbing her stomach. "Everything we have ever had to suffer. My sister was sacrificed; your life was shit just so we could come to this point."

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that no matter what we chose, we would still have ended up here?"

"Yes, one way or another. I'm not sure what's so important for these guys to do, but it's something big."

"Are you sure they are boys?"

"I even know what they will look like Riddick. I can see them as clear as I see you. She showed me them, and they are beautiful. She said you were to pick out their names."

"Me?" He was pacing now and looking quite distraught. He was rubbing the handprint on his chest, which was burning. He had almost completely forgotten about it, it hardly ever glowed anymore unless he was enraged or overly emotional over something. "Why does she keep coming to you?"

"Hasn't she come to you?"

"No, not since before I got here. When was the first time she showed herself?"

"In the dream, but I _knew_ it was her. Wonder if she ever showed herself to my sister?"

"She never mentioned it, she had no idea she was Furyan. Besides after I got her out of Crematoria, we didn't have much time to catch up. You know, with the Necro's and all that. Oh and her death, yeah that kinda put a crimp in the whole, what you been doing for the last fucking five years. Oh but they way, have you had any visions of a crazy Furyan warrior bitch? The same one that gave me my handprint that you saw take out all the Necros' in front of you? All but Vaako and The Purifier?" He turned and looked at her, "Vaako?"

"Another link Riddick. He was destined to be here for Shea. I have a running theory about that also."

"I don't even what to hear it."

"Then there's Charles and Alexia."

"You're giving me a headache."

"Oh but its all clear to me now, I can see everything. Me, Shea and Tempest are all the same age, did you know that? We are pretty much the last generation of Furyans. There have only been a handful of births since us. Liza herself even lost her husband, Tempest's father, and has little hope of finding another mate. Riddick, it's like I can see the future, all but our little guys. I'm not sure where they fit in, but things are going to be changing and _fast_. We have fourteen new men too find mates for and two females. It maybe small numbers for many other worlds, but us it's _huge_. You are the key that was missing from Furya. And now your back."

"Vaako and Shea mated." His statement totally threw her off.

"What? When?"

"When we got back. I don't know what it all means Kayleen. This is way beyond me. I've spent most of my life in the slam, cryo or on the run. I don't know the first thing about running a world or being a father or husband. These kids…" He sat down and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Everything I've ever cared about I've ruined. I'll ruin them too. They deserve a better father."

Kayleen got down on her knees in front of him and took his face in her hands. "Riddick look at me. You are a wonderful husband," he snorted at this. "I'm serious."

"Husbands aren't supposed to turn their wives into murders." He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"You didn't turn me into anything Riddick. I knew it was coming. And I knew, without a doubt I would do whatever it took to keep you alive. The dream, the one of me standing in front of you tombstone, it almost killed me and that was just a dream. I can't live without you. I can't raise these kids without you. They need you, I need you. I won't hesitate to do it again if necessary."

"If anything ever happens to me, you stay strong for them. You hold it together because both of us were denied our parents and I will not let that happen to my kids, you hear me?" She shook her head yes as he wiped a stray tear away with his thumb and brought it to his mouth. He looked at her stomach, "Are there really two in there?"

"Yes. I had the ultrasound today. I saw their little hearts beating." He looked up into her eyes and she melted. She had to kiss him, make love too him. She almost lost him today; she needed to know he was real and safe. Riddick seemed to have the same idea in mind because he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He made love too her most of the night until the need to sleep overtook them both.

"Vaako, just take Charles, I don't want to leave her, not after yesterday."

"I don't know Riddick. I understand, I don't want to leave Shea either but this is important. This has to be flawless."

"Don't you remember what happened last time I went? And there is no way in _hell_ I am taking her there now, not after what happened and not pregnant."

"Go Riddick. I'll be fine." Both men turned to see her standing there, surprised they didn't hear her.

"Kayleen I don't think it's a good idea."

She hugged him and put her head on his chest, right over his mark. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Shea and I will plan the wedding,"

"Wedding, what wedding?" Vaako asked.

"Yours."

"Mine. I didn't know anything about a wedding."

"Please, do you _really_ think Liza isn't going to have you guys get married right away? She already has the date set."

"Ah Vaako, welcome to the world of Liza fucking with your life. Get use to it, it only gets worse." Riddick laughed, pay back is a bitch, time to watch him squirm.

"And we will talk baby talk which men absolutely hate."

"What's so bad about talking about babies?"

"They talk about how they come _out_ Vaako. You do you know how that works don't you. They just don't show up on the doorstep."

"Ah well… Necromongers don't have babies."

Riddick and Kayleen both laughed at him. "I'm serious Riddick. I know I told you not to leave me again, but I'm ok with it now, this once. I don't want to go there and see them. I just want to move on with our lives. We'll call each other and maybe we can have some phone sex… perhaps that'll keep you calm, you know each bedroom has a video screen in them for the calls." He growled at the thought.

"Don't tease me," he whispered in her ear.

"It will take what? Another ten days?"

"Probably less because the trip home will be faster. We are only taking the mother ship. We drop off the ones that want to go, jump in a Friggit and blow the bitch up."

"Well then, do it, the faster you leave, the faster you will be home. I'll go pack a few things for you cause I _know_ you never took the time to do it."

"Little busy being whipped and all."

"Excuses, excuses. See ya Vaako."

Riddick followed her inside and wrapped his arms around her, "We got time for a quickie."

"Sounds like a plan, besides I packed your bag yesterday before all the shit went down." She told him as she was pulling up his shirt.


	36. My Knight

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I'm struggling with where to have them go from here. I just need to let it come to me. I think I already have the next chap ½ way done so that will but up soon also. Hope you like it. Please review and thanks to all my faithful readers 

The week drug on for both Kayleen and Shea. They planned the wedding, as much as Liza would let them and daydreamed about the babies. Though Kayleen knew what they would look like, she was at a loss as to what their names would be, that was to be left up to Riddick.

She missed Riddick, his touch, his scent, his warmth at night. She was worried about him even thou they spoke almost every night, it wasn't the same. Kayleen tried keeping her spirits up, but she was slipping. _He'll be home soon, just suck it up._ She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep and for the last few days, that was pretty much all she _did_ do.

Shea paced, she wanted Vaako here with her, planning this wedding. She really didn't want this fuss of it, she just wanted him. Liza insisted and when she got something in her head, there was no stopping her. She tried to keep herself busy, but it didn't help. She stayed with Kayleen most of the time, even took to sleeping in the same room; theirs were too empty without their men.

Riddick was feeling caged in, he needed off this ship, in the open air and he needed Kayleen. Just a few more hours and they'd be home, he promised himself he was never leaving her again. He wondered where along the line he changed, when he started to _need_ her so much. He never needed anyone, only looked out for himself, but now he was almost lost without her and that scared the hell out of him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, this is what he had always wanted, a home and a family. He just never admitted it to himself, never even entertained the thought because it just was never meant too be. But now… with her, what is really possible? Children, his two little boys, could he really do this without fucking up royally?

A wedding? How did he end up getting married again and to someone like Shea? She was kind and sweet and so warm, not the cold hard bitch he had been married too. Would he end up like Riddick? Whipped with a look of fear and disbelieve in his eyes over the changes in his life? Would that be so bad? He could have children now, never in a million years had he ever thought that was possible, never even _wanted_ kids, but now… if they had Shea's eyes, it wouldn't be that much of a hardship. Now he understood Riddick's apprehension, a little life you were responsible for.

They arrived home in the middle of the night, each man heading for his own rooms, to his own woman without a word. Riddick stopped and with a jerk of his head, indicated for Vaako to follow him.

They were sleeping, each turned the other way, but facing each other. Kayleen laid on her right, Shea on her left, the same side they always laid. Vaako picked up Shea and carried her to their rooms. Riddick undressed and slid in beside Kayleen who instantly snuggled into him with a sigh and a small smile on her lips. She knew he was there even thou she was still asleep.

Riddick just laid there and held her unable to sleep. He thought about his life, his choices and actions and the future. He had never thought of the future other than how to stay out of the slam. She turned over on her left and Riddick spooned up behind her. His hand slid over her hip to settle on her stomach. His heart jumped when he felt the slight mound there. He had only been gone a week? How could her stomach be swollen already? "I missed you." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

The sun woke him up, who the hell left the curtains open? He heard the shower running and noticed Kayleen wasn't in bed any longer. Smiling and stretching his muscles, he patted silently to the bathroom and saw her jump when he spoke. "You're up early, why don't you come back to bed?"

She looked at his naked form and smiled, "Got a better idea, why don't you join me?" He didn't need to be asked twice. Stepping into the shower he growled and pulled her to him.

"You smell good Princess, peaches, but now… there's a hit of spice. Beautiful." He whispered seductively into her shoulder as his tongue found his mark. He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "You cut your hair?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well because it was driving me crazy. I kept getting tangled in it and I couldn't stand it anymore. I like it, and it's never been this short before." Not that her hair was that short, it came to just above her shoulders on the sides with a slight dip in the back.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What did you use, a knife?" He teased.

Kayleen laughed, "No, better. I used a shiv." She felt his deep rumble of a laugh and it caused her to shiver. "Do you hate it Riddick? I know you always like to grab me by the hair."

"Sweetheart, you'd look good bald."

"Oh yea right."

"I'm serious. I've seen it for myself. Still was beautiful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, Kyra shaved her head when I first met her on T2. She wanted to be just like me." He laughed at the memory. His hands were rubbing over her body as he spoke, "When we first landed, her hair was short. After she met me, seen my eyes. She shaved her head and made herself a pair of goggles. Scared the shit out of everyone but I thought it was funny as hell."

"I bet," she moaned getting lost in his hands. "She liked your eyes?"

Riddick could sense her arousal and lust. The last thing at that moment he wanted to do was have a picture the 12 year old 'boy' in his mind at that moment. "Later." He said as he turned her to him and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her breast had gotten bigger also and he was more than happy about the fact.

Kayleen grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Now that she was pregnant, her body was extra sensitive and his touches were driving her mad. She was ready to orgasm right there over him just feasting on her breast. "Oh God Riddick I missed you."

He smiled against her skin as his tongue laid a trial of fire down her body. He had to taste her, even if it was just for a second, just one slide of his mouth across her throbbing core. He heard her cry out as he tasted her warm honey. Growling, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer drinking her in, letting the smooth cream of her body envelop his senses. He heard her call his name a second before she exploded and he felt another quick rush of liquid coating his tongue. _Fucking beautiful._

Kayleen was panting and barely managed to keep standing when he finally stood up and pulled her too him. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. She moaned as he lifted her up and turned the shower off. She wrapped her legs around his body as he carried them back to bed. He had to touch her, go over every square inch of her body again, licking and nibbling. He stopped at her slightly swollen stomach and looked up in to her eyes. The look she saw in his made her hear skip a beat, but when he kissed the mound tenderly she felt tears running down her face.

"Riddick," She whispered. This was the man who almost everyone in the galaxy feared. A ruthless killer that knew no equal and yet he lay, snuggled between her legs. A look of pure reverence on his face as he stroked her stomach lovingly. This was a side she was sure no one had ever seen of him before; not even Kyra. Her Riddick, her Prince. He may not be a knight in shining armor, but a knight with shined eyes wasn't so bad either.

Riddick paused over her stomach and felt his heart squeeze painfully. Just under his hand, snuggled warmly within Kayleen's womb was a part of him that he had never even dared to dream of, a child; two actually. He was scared to death that he would fuck it up, and had no idea what he had ever done to deserve this. His fear was that someone would realize and take it all away from him again. Fate was usually and unrelenting bitch to him, so why now, what had changed? At the sound of his name on her lips he looked at her and smiled, and then it turned into a sexy grin as he worked his way back up her body to capture her lips.

Kayleen melted into the kiss and became lost in him. His scent, his taste and the texture of his skin. He was her everything. She felt him slide into her and her breath caught. No matter how many times he entered her, it always felt like the first time. It didn't matter if he was rough or gentle, the burst of heat surged through her body made her heart sputter for a second before it began to pound in earnest.

His strokes were deep and sure and took her for the first time in over a week. The beast in him wanted to take her violently, reclaim her as his mate, but he held back, afraid of hurting the babies. Her little moans and pleas for more weren't making it very easy.

"Harder," she cried.

He looked at her, "You sure?"

"Yes Riddick. Harder. Now!" That was all he needed to hear as he surged into her causing her to cry out and the beast to grunt in satisfaction. He gritted his teeth against the fire that threatened to make him explode before her. As he felt her core began to pulse around him, he let go, causing them to reach their climax at the same time, screaming each others name as the world fell away into nothing and they floated in their own space and time.


	37. My Sister's Keeper

A/N: Just wanted to thank you all again for all the comments and reviews... it keeps me going :) Hope you are still enjoying it. The next chapter is Shea and Vaako's wedding :) Yeah!!!

Kayleen laid with her head on Riddick's chest listening to his steady heartbeat and the air as it rushed in and out of his lungs. It seemed that neither one was too interested in getting up and starting the day. "Tell me about her Riddick. What was she like? You never really talk about her."

He took a deep breath and blew it out. She had the right to know about her sister and for the first time he didn't feel overwhelmed by guilt and pain when he thought of her. "First time I met her, I was chained, arms spread apart talking to Fry about the noises. Fry asked to see my eyes so of course I had to fuck with her and told her to come closer just so I could scare the shit out of her. I could smell the fear rolling off her and it made me laugh. I felt her before I saw or smelled her, a strong pull on my left side, no hint of fear just curiosity and awe. The youngest of the group and she was the only one that wasn't afraid of me.

So after I jump up and scare the life out of Fry she says to me, "Where the hell can I get eyes like that.""

"She liked your eyes?"

"Yeah. She would be so jealous that you have them." He laughed and thought about that for a second. "You have everything she ever wanted…" Kayleen felt the tears prick her eyes; she was living her sister's dream. The pain of it made her breath hitch. Kyra deserved so much better, so much more. If she had lived, would she be the one in Riddick's arms right now, carrying his babies? On the heels of pain was guilt, she couldn't imagine her life without him and Kyra died for that. She died so Kayleen could have a chance at love and happiness. Riddick was aware of the subtle shifts of her moods and the emotions that were swamping her. "She was like a sister to me Kayleen, nothing more. I never looked at her that way. Something in me just _needed_ to keep her safe and that was something that had never happened before. I was intrigued."

"You felt something when you saw her at Crematoria." She said it gently with no actuation or blame, just simple fact.

"I'll admit I found her attractive, she was sexy as hell. I hadn't seen her in five years, just didn't realizes she grew up. When I saw her, it was almost like seeing different person. It wasn't Jack I was looking at, it was a strong woman; a predator and the animal in me recognized that. The more she fought me, the more the beast wanted to dominate her. I can't help it, it's my nature." _Fuck why am I saying this? Why can't I just shut up!_

"Why didn't it you two, you know…?" _Stay calm girl. He didn't even know you existed. Don't jump all over him when he finally, for once is opening up to you. _

"Well, we were locked up in a dark and dirty prison for one. She was just about raped in front of me, told me she was slaved out by mercs and then we were breaking out, never any time. Besides underneath it all, she was still Jack. That twelve year old I took of that planet, the one with the shaved head and those goofy, broken goggles."

She changed the subject before the two of them started fighting. _He's mine!_ _ Yeah, yeah, I know, he knows, everyone knows, so shut up._ "So she shaved her head?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure where she found the razor. Fuck I had to use a homemade shiv and fucking axel grease, not the best way to save one's head, I assure you."

"I bet."

"She and one of Imam's boys were trying to follow me without my knowing it. I knew every step they made. Everyone still thought she was a boy at this point so while they thought it was kind of weird that she had saved her head, they would have been shitting themselves if they knew she was a girl. Never would have let her near me."

"Why? You've never hurt a woman or a kid."

"Well, Johns had them so scared of me, convinced I would kill them while they slept for no good reason. Little did they know he was the one that would've. Sick fuck."

"Why did you go back for them? Imam and her? Why didn't you and Fry just leave?"

"I was strapping myself in when Fry came running up. The look on her face, she knew all along what I had planned. Told her to come with me, she almost did too. Then she decided to get cute and jump me."

"Fry jumped you?" Kayleen laughed, she couldn't imagine how that had happened.

"I was distracted."

"Right, by what, her ass?" Riddick growled at her causing her to shiver.

"That's when she told me that she would die for them. This didn't make sense to me; I've never felt that way before, never even considered such a thing. I was out for my own ass and that was it. Then I thought about her eyes. The trust she had in them. She looked at me like a person, not an animal. I went back for her, still not sure why but something made me go back.

After we got off that rock, her attachment to me only grew. Imam was kind of nervous about it but I think somewhere he knew I wouldn't hurt her. She killed that bitch and saved my life. She saved _my_ life. This skinny little twelve year old girl cared enough about me to save me. She was differently a different breed."

"Furyan."

"No doubt. That was when I found out what I was, though I had never heard of Furya before. She dug up all she could find, which I can tell you wasn't much. Just that something had wiped out pretty much everything and there was nothing left."

"You know, if they had admitted I actually existed and perhaps had a photo of me, she would have known who I was."

"Maybe…"

"Why did you leave?" Kayleen could feel him starting to clam up, not wanting to talk any more. "Just tell me that and I will drop the subject."

"Fine. I left because I cared. She and Imam would have a better life without me there. They didn't have mercs after them. I left to give her a chance."

"But she couldn't accept that? She went after you?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking stubborn Furyans, defiant till the end, I would have done the same thing you know that. Remember that Riddick. You leave me and I'll track you to the gates of hell and kick the shit out of you." He laughed knowing she was telling the truth.

"So woman, why are you so fat?" Riddick tried to keep a straight face but when he heard her gasp he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I mean, I was only gone a week. What were you eating?" Kayleen straddled him and punched him in the chest; he didn't even seem to notice he was laughing too hard.

"I'm not fat you fuck, I'm pregnant with your overgrown, hard headed children. I know they are going to be just like you. Someone hates me, that's what this is. I'm going to huge and you're not going to want to touch me, not that you will be able to reach past my fat ass stomach anyway."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? I'll reach, I got plenty. Besides, you'll still have your mouth, your stomach can't get in the way of that."

"Humm… I think I read somewhere about uncontrollable muscle spasms in the jaw late in pregnancy. You may what to rethink that sweetheart." Riddick looked at her trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. He had no idea what went on during pregnancy and for all he knew she could be serious. He saw the counter of her mouth twitch and he knew she was fucking with him. As retaliation he slapped her hard on the ass. "Oww that hurt." She rubbed the quickly rising welt on her butt as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You liked it." His voice dropped two octaves and whispered over her skin. He could smell her desire growing for him so he reached back and slapped the other cheek.

"Hey Riddick!" He growled and flipped her over on her back so fast she got dizzy for a second. Before she could get her bearings, she felt him slam into her, creating a new way of lightheadedness. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he began to move. Kayleen grabbed his ass and let her nails dig into his flesh causing him to hiss out in pleasure and pain. He only increased his pace and the strength of his thrusts. He bit down hard on her nipple causing her to scream out.

"That's it baby, scream for me." Riddick was slamming into her now, his body looming over hers for leverage. Kayleen couldn't stop herself, she leaned forward and bit him hard on the shoulder, just were it started into his neck. It was his turn to cry out as they both felt him growing larger inside of her, pounding into her without mercy. She could taste his blood on her tongue as she smiled against his skin. Riddick put all of his weight on her, forcing her to lie down flat as he found the same spot on her and clenched down with his teeth, breaking the skin just as she had. He felt Kayleen starting to ripple around him as she screamed out again. "Come on baby, let go, come for me."

"Oh God Riddick," She screamed one last time before she flew over the edge, taking him with her.


	38. What's In a Name?

Vaako and Shea

Kayleen and Riddick were both getting ready for the wedding. Only two weeks has passed since they destroyed the Necromongers but it felt like a huge weight off both of their shoulders. Kayleen was now four weeks pregnant. Furyans count from the first day they go into heat. She felt huge, while she still had five more months, but she was twice as big because she was carrying two, and it looked like they would be big like their daddy.

"Fuck, I look like a cow in this dress."

"You look beautiful, you're glowing."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm glowing because your eyes are shined, I look like a pig."

"Pig, cow. Pretty soon we can have a whole barnyard." 

"I'm going to kill you, you know that. Some night, while you're sleeping, lured into a false sense of security, I'm going to slit your throat."

He laughed at her, "Please Kay, you can't live without me. You love my dick too much."

"Your dick is what got me in trouble in the first place."

"And you loved every minute of it." She just sighed, he was right, she had. God she loved this man and he knew it the asshole.

"So, what is Vaako's first name anyway?" She asked changing the subject before they ended back in bed again. She could already feel her arousal growing and could smell his as well.

Riddick cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure he has one. I have never heard him called anything but Vaako."

Her eyes sparkled, "Perhaps we should practice our naming skills, you know too make sure that he don't pick the wrong one for one of our boys."

"Yeah, good idea. Go grab the book," He opened it and said the first name he saw, "How about Horace, it means, _of unknown meaning_."

She laughed, "Horace? No, I just don't see that one. Let me have a look." She stayed on the H's, "What about Ham, it means,_ Hot_." Riddick scowled at her and snatched the book back.

"Better not think he's hot. Ok, ok, here we go, it's perfect. Herman, it means, _Army man._"

She squealed out a laugh, "Yes, Herman. He's gonna shit when he hears it. Herman Vaako. It makes me laugh every time I think of it."

"So, Herman and Shea are getting married. Mr. and Mrs. Herman Vaako. He's going to kill us you know that. We have the power to name him that legally. It could be our wedding present to them."

"You're a bad man Richard B. Riddick."

"That's why you love me. Now hurry up, we're gonna be late to Herman's wedding."

Riddick was the Best Man and Kayleen the Matron of Honor. This was considered to be the highest honor a marrying couple could get, to have the Prince and Princess not only attend but to be in the actual wedding party.

Before the wedding, Kayleen and Riddick pulled aside Vaako to tell him the good news about his name. Riddick wanted to do it himself, but Kayleen refused to let him have all the fun. She couldn't wait to see his face.

"Vaako, how are you?" 

"I'm well thank you Riddick. Kayleen, you look stunning."

"You look pretty _hot_ yourself in that suit of yours." She smiled and shot Riddick a look. Vaako had on a suit very similar to the one Riddick wore on their wedding but not as elaborate, he wasn't the Prince after all.

"So Vaako, the wife and I have been talking."

"Never a good thing for the rest of us." He replied he knew he wasn't going to like what they had been 'talking' about.

Riddick just ignored him like he never spoke, "We were discussing your lack of first name."

"First name."

"Yeah, you know, I'm Richard."

"Dick?"

"Watch it, I can still kick your ass on your wedding day and I don't what to have to embarrass you in front of your bride. As I was saying, I'm Richard, she's Kayleen, and of course you are marrying Shea. So, Kayleen and I did the honor of naming you."

"Naming me?"

"Yes, you don't have a first name right?"

"None that I can remember."

"Well, there you do. Your new name will be…(pause for the dramatic) Herman."

"What! Herman. You're out of your fucking mind! Herman sounds like so funky smelling old man. Fuck that."

Kayleen was laughing at his face. He was trying hard not to believe them but was afraid that they had already done something he couldn't change. "Vaako, it is a very good name for you. It means _Army Man. _Since you are the leader of our Army and were that of the Necromongers, it suits you very well."

"Herman?"

"Are you trying to offend my wife Herman? Do you know what an honor it is to be named by the Princess of Furya?" Riddick was trying so hard not to laugh at Vaako. He was furious and trying very hard not to piss either one of them off. "Besides, it is already taken care of. You need a first name to be married, and we have handled the little detail for you."

"Thank you." Vaako, or uh Herman said through clenched teeth.

"Well, Riddick, Herman, if you would excuse me, I need to go check on Shea and also give her the good news." Kayleen left, once she closed the door she doubled over and laughed until tears came out of her eyes. The look on his face had been priceless… even better than when she told Riddick about making babies.

They just finished up with Shea's hair by the time Kayleen got there. She had small flowers weaved into it and a long veil that flowed down to the floor. Her dress was a simple strapless A line that had a slight train on the back. The color was ice blue that offset her eyes perfectly. "You look beautiful Shea. You're glowing." He almost laughed at that, Riddick just told her the same thing earlier that day.

"Thank you Kayleen, I feel like I'm glowing. Have you seen Vaako yet?"

"You mean Herman?" Shea looked at her puzzled.

"Herman? Who's Herman?"

"Why, he's the man you are going to marry." Again with the blank look. "Riddick and I took it upon ourselves to name him since he didn't have a first name."

"So you named him Herman?" Shea asked with a look of disbelieve and amusement on her face.

"Yes, it's a good name, means _Army Man_ so it suits. Besides, we wanted to practice our naming skills."

"Who chose the name?"

"Riddick mostly."

"Dear God Kayleen, I feel sorry for those babies you are carrying."

"Don't worry. Riddick won't give them a fucked up name like that." She said laughing and then realized they were in the chapel and winced at her language. _Been hanging out with Riddick too much. _

Shea didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle so Charles volunteered. He, like his older cousin looked fantastic in a uniform. _Damn, we are surrounded by hotties…_Kayleen thought as she looked over at Riddick. He turned and looked her straight in the eye. He could tell what she had on her mind and she could see in his eyes he was in complete agreement. She felt his eyes travel over her body and she started to tingle. It seemed that her sex drive had spiked even more lately due to the hormones in her body and she couldn't get enough of him. Half of the time she wanted to kill him the other half of the time she was practically rapping him. She even found herself picking fights with him over nothing just so they could have 'makeup sex', which was absolutely fantastic. _I'm going to burn in hell, right here, right now. I can't keep my mind out of the gutter! _

It took everything out of Riddick not to grab her and drag her out of there. He could see the flush on her cheeks and smell her arousal. He caught himself before he growled. _Knock it off Kayleen, everyone here is going to know what you're thinking._ He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Most would think it was happiness for the bride and groom, but it was amusement over his wife. If he wasn't so arrogant and sure of himself, he might be worried he didn't satisfy her enough but he knew better. He could still hear her screams echoing in his mind from earlier in the day.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Father said, pulling Riddick from his thoughts. There was a huge uproar of applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Herman Vaako." Riddick looked over at Kayleen and mouthed _Herman_ as they both tried desperately not to laugh their asses off, they failed miserably. 

They were walking back down the aisle together and Riddick leaned over and whispered to her, "You better stop thinking like that Kay or I don't care if we are in church, I'll take you right now."

"Don't make promises that you don't intend to keep."

"I think I left something back in the room. I might need your help finding it."

"You can't leave now big man; you need to make the speech."

"Speech? What speech. I didn't know anything about a speech."

"Vaako did it for you, don't you remember?"

"No. Only thing I remember about that day was you in leather and silk."


	39. This Better be Good

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world to me and I hope you are still enjoying Riddick's and Kayleen's story.

Riddick had Kayleen pinned to the bed as he worked his magic with his hands. He wasn't sure if the wedding was over yet or not, and frankly he didn't care. She was hot and wet underneath him and he was more than happy to oblige her raging pregnancy hormones. He settled himself between her legs and slowly sipped in causing them both to moan in pleasure. As he took a straining pink tipped nipple in his mouth, there was a knock at the door. _What the fuck was that _he briefly thought before his mind went back to other matters at hand. Another knock. He looked at Kayleen and saw she heard it too, another knock and both of their heads swung toward the door. Riddick let out a low growl that rumbled through the room.

"Riddick. Open the damn door; I know you're in there."

"Fucking Charles."

"Ignore him baby," She said as she brought her hips back up distracting him again. _What ever it was it could wait_, he thought as he began to slowly pump back into her again.

"Riddick, open the door now or I'm going to be forced to kick it in."

"Mother fucking kid, I'm going to kill him! Who the fuck does he think he's talking to?" he ground out as he withdrew from Kayleen and quickly pulled on his pants. Kayleen noticed he grabbed one of his shivs before he strode over to the door.

"Riddick put the shiv down." He just grunted at her and kept walking. He unlocked the door and pulled it open quickly. Charles stiffed slightly when he saw Riddick's blade and also him without a shirt. He knew Riddick was huge, everyone knew it but very few, if anyone had seen him shirtless.

"What the fuck do you want?" He ground out. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I have news that I'm sure you would want hear."

"This better be good."

"It's Cornwall."

"What about the fuck?"

"We found him Riddick."

"Where?" He was quickly trying to think if he should leave and get him or have him brought here.

"He's just two days ride from here. We have been monitoring the incoming calls from Toombs ship and he finally contacted him, wondering if you were dead yet and to see if he could come and claim the Princess." Charles saw Riddick's grip on his shiv tighten. Kayleen walked up behind him and ran her hand down his back and his gripped loosened.

He turned and looked at her, "I heard. What are you going to do?" Riddick had that look in his eye, the one that could chill any mans blood but it made Kayleen smile and her heart jump.

"I think we are going to give him what he wants. Charles, patch though to him, pretend to be Toombs and tell him that the com's are down, but you got me. Describe my dagger to him and tell him you have it and also inform him that the Princess is waiting for his arrival."

"You're brining him here?" She asked.

"Yes, I plan on making Cornwall suffer for a _long_ time and it will serve as a marker to any other fuck out there that thinks he can fuck with Richard B. Riddick and get away with it. He thinks he's getting if filthy hands on you baby, that's reason enough to die. But he sent that fuck Toombs after me, the bastard whipped me and he touched you. He will pay for that." With that, Riddick shut the door in Charles face and grabbed Kayleen.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy it is when you talk like that Riddick? How hot you make me thinking about you, sweaty, focused and holding the life of someone else in your hands. The very hands that make me scream with pleasure."

His voice was husky with desire when he responded, "Why don't you show me?" The smile was slow in spreading across her lips as her eyes twinkled with the promise of extreme pleasure.

"Is that an order?" Riddick just looked at her though lust filled eyes. Her hands when to his zipper and she freed him and cupped him in her palm bringing a hiss of pleasure from him. Kayleen slowly sank to her knees as she removed his pants. She looked up into his eyes, never breaking contact as she took him deeply into her mouth.

"Fuck baby. Your mouth is so fucking hot." Riddick moaned as he moved his hips forward to meet her mouth. She moaned and the vibrations made his balls tingle. She released him from her mouth only to close her lips around one of his balls, ripping a cry of pleasure out of him.

"You like that baby?" She asked before taking him back into her mouth. Riddick couldn't respond, he just wrapped his hands in her hair and held her head still as he pumped himself slowly and deeply into her throat making them both moan. He felt the fire shoot through his entire body and he willed himself not to cum yet. The hot wetness of her mouth, combined with the little sounds and vibrations she was making was driving him mad. He said her name once breathlessly before he screamed it as he unloaded himself deep in her throat.

"Fuck!" He said before his knees gave out and he was on the floor with her. "Damn baby I love you." It was the first time he had ever said the words in his life and he found it wasn't that difficult.

Kayleen felt as if her heart was going to burst. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him. "I love you too Riddick." They rested their foreheads against each other for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Just when hers was returning to normal he started to undo the belt to her robe. He lowered her down to the ground and began placing kisses all along her body, slowing working his way down. He spread her legs and took one long lap across her core. She cried up and pushed her hips up to meet his mouth.

"You taste so good Kayleen. Like honey." He whispered as he blew a breath over her throbbing center. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside and then another.

"Riddick, please. I want you inside me, now." As much as she loved what he was doing to her, she loved the feel of him buried deep inside her more. She felt more connected to him when he was inside her, filling her, becoming one with her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he kept her legs on his shoulders. She was so hot and wet he slid in with one smooth long stroke. "Oh fuck Riddick…" was she managed to get out before she shattered around him. He continued to thrust into her, slow and steady until she was writing under him and ready to cum again. With one final hard thrust, he sent them both over the edge. After the aftershocks were over, he picked her up and crawled into bed her and she quickly fell asleep, but not him. He was thinking of the many ways he wanted to kill Cornwall and which one would hurt the most. An evil smile spread across his lips as he decided on the method. _Yes Cornwall, you will pay…_


	40. Cornwall's Arrival

"Riddick, Riddick." Vaako yelled as he ran down the hall into Riddick and Kayleen's wing. Riddick opened the door with a look in his yes that matched that of Vaako's. "He's here." They both took the time to smile evilly at each other.

"Herman Vaako, does you wife know of your lust for blood and violence?" Kayleen asked.

"Umm, perhaps not to the full extent."

"Hum, too bad, she may find it sexy like me. So boys, lets go."

"What do you mean? You're not coming are you?" Vaako asked unaware of the change in plans.

"Ah, yeah I am. I want to see his face when he realizes he's gonna die."

"He's not going to believe you are happy Riddick is dead looking like _that_." He said looking at her stomach. Kayleen just raised her eyebrow at him and Riddick winced. She lunged for him but Riddick was quicker and grabbed her before she reached him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She ground out, fighting against Riddick's hold, "Let go of me dammit." Vaako opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Riddick shake his head.

"Forgive me Princess. I meant no offence." He told her with a slight bow of his head. Kayleen started to laugh at the look on his face and he became even more puzzled. Riddick just shrugged, this was the reason she was going with them. He didn't have the energy to fight her pregnancy hormones at the moment; it was easier to give in at times. Riddick mouthed _hormones_ to him and received an elbow in the gut for his trouble but it still made him laugh. Cornwall had no idea what he was in store for.

-

Charles led him a small room, which was windowless except for a small one way window on the door and it, was soundproof, perfect for what Riddick had in mind. He directed Cornwall to sit in middle of the room where a chair was placed. He briefly wondered what the room was for, but saw a small table in the corner and also a few chairs. Charles stood behind him and to his left. They left him to fidget for about half an hour before Kayleen finally showed up. Riddick and Vaako were just outside the door.

"Mister Cornwall, so nice of you to come, I hear you had something to do with my disappearance of my husband?" Kayleen deliberately used his lower status instead of his formal title to get a rise out of him, it worked. His eyes flashed at her before he regained his calm.

He gave her a wicked, slow smile that she was sure he thought was sexy. To Kayleen, it was disturbing. "You could say that."

"A man by the name of Toombs told me that you feel you are worthy of my affections. I believe his words were 'you want me under you screaming' or something along those lines." He just grunted at her and ran his eyes over her body, stopping at her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" He sneered at her, "With _his_ child?"

"Well Cornwall, what did you expect? He is a very virile man after all and not child, children. I'm carrying twins." The look on his face almost made her laugh. "What Cornwall, don't you find me attractive anymore?"

"You're carrying that bastard's demons."

"Well, actually Riddick isn't a bastard; he does have a father after all. And well, I don't think of my boys as demons, they will be a bit on the unruly side I'm sure, but they are no demons."

"What do you mean _isn't_? Don't you mean _wasn't_?" He asked her starting to get uncomfortable.

"No, isn't is the proper term. You see, your Toombs failed to kill him." Kayleen glanced quickly at the door and then back at him to watch his reaction when Riddick and Vaako walked in the door.

"What? You're dead? Toombs said you're dead." He muttered, suddenly nervous and thinking of a way to get out of there. Charles stepped up behind him and quickly tied him to the chair and took a seat, intent on watching the show. He had gown rather found of his cousin, though he would never admit it, he wanted to see him in action. Maybe he could pick up a few tricks and he also wanted to see Vaako's handy work. They were the two most powerful men on Furya. 

"Well, actually Toombs is the one that is dead. My cousin in law and General pretended to be Mr. Toombs and lurked you here to meet your doom." She informed him with a smile. "Sweetheart, is there something you and Commander Vaako have to say to Mr. Cornwall? I believe you each owe him five lashings?" She walked over to Riddick and kissed him and then went and took a seat on one of the chairs to the side of the room.

Riddick turned all his attention to Cornwall, _time to play_, he thought. "You made three mistakes Cornwall. One, you touched my wife, fuckin unacceptable. Two, you sent that fuck Toombs after me, and three, and this one is really important one, you figured I'd die easy.

You see Cornwall; after I was all but ripped from my mothers dying body, I was thrown in a dumpster, beat, tied up, stabbed, shot, whipped, that one thanks to you." Riddick told him as he circled Cornwall. "I've survived a crash on a deserted planet that was full of man eating creatures; I've broken out of five no six slams, killed the Lord Marshal and took his place and then destroyed the Necros. I also have a glowing hand print on my chest that can take out a few dozen men at a time." He turned and looked at Vaako, Charles and Kayleen, "Should I continue?" He asked them, they all nodded, "I was seven the first time I killed a man." His voice was soft and deadly and shocked everyone in the room, including Kayleen. He had never spoken about it before and to do so in front of Vaako and Charles was amazing. "He forced my hand, just like ever other fuck I have had to cut down since. I've spent probably over three years in cryo, and I don't sleep in cryo, do you know what that can do to a man? When the only thing you know is pain and death, do you know what that leaves you think about, your body is frozen but not your mind?" He asked Cornwall, whose eyes were huge at this point.

"Over the years, I've picked up and thought up quite a few ways to kill a man. My only dilemma right now is… which one?" The last two words were spoken so softly it sent a chill down everyone's spine in the room. 

"If you kill me in front of her, she will see the monster you truly are." Cornwall sneered at Riddick. When everyone in the room laughed, he couldn't suppress the shiver that over took his body.

"Oh, let me tell this one sweetheart."

"Go for it, I think it would be better coming from you anyway."

"Ah, Cornwall, so blind and self absorbed. Did you really think I would want you after having a man like Riddick?"

"He's an animal."

"An animal, really, well then, so am I. He, unlike you only kills when necessary, but in your case, he is making an exception. You see, it wasn't Riddick that killed Toombs, it was me. He had the audacity to whip my husband and the commander of our army. He _touched_ me, and like you, thought he was gonna get a piece of ass. I would die before I let someone like him or you touch me."

"You killed him?" Cornwall asked numbly, his last hope of freedom quickly fading away with her words. 

"Yes. He had Riddick and Vaako tied up and well I couldn't have that. If anyone is going to tie up Riddick, it will be me." With that Riddick growled at her with hope in his eyes. They hadn't played that game yet, but perhaps soon…

"So now Cornwall, what do you think your punishment should be?" It was Vaako who asked the question.

"Who are you?" They were all mind fucking with him now, throwing him off balance and trying to scare him as much as possible. It was working, the room was thick with his fear and with each passing moment, it grew. 

"I'm Vaako. I'm the army commander and the ex Necromonger commander. I, as well as Riddick do not take well to being whipped. I also do not take well to someone threaten my Prince and Princess, which you have done, more than once.

You see Cornwall, you may think Riddick here is a monster, but I can tell you, and he will confirm my words that I have killed far more men that even he can imagine. I have helped take out many worlds, killing masses and many with my bare hands just for the enjoyment of it. I even killed my own wife, not because she threatened me, but because she was a threat to Riddick and Kayleen. While he usually only kills out of necessity, I do it for sport. This young man here," he stopped and pointed to Charles, "Is Riddick's cousin and very much has his heart set on learning the art of torture. Riddick and I, being his role models can't disappoint him can we? I mean what kind of Furyan's would we be if we did that?"

Kayleen got up and walked over to Riddick and looked at Cornwall one last time. "Well, it looks like it's time for the boys to play, so that's my cue to leave. You should have stayed away Cornwall. I have no idea what they have in store for you, but whatever it is, I'm sure it will be most unpleasant and painful." She turned to Riddick and touched his face gently and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth before she went to leave the room. Her hand trailed down his strong chest as she walked away making him have to stifle a groan and question if he should just kill him fast so he could go and fuck her. "Don't be too late sweetheart; you know I can't sleep without you." The door closed solidly behind her, sealing Cornwall to his fate.


	41. Blunt Trama

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DISTURBING TO SOME. IT DEPICTS TORTURE AND PAIN. IT IS GRUSOM AND VIOLENT. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Sorry it took so long but I have lots of stuff in the work and had a little bit of writers block w/ this one. I hope you enjoy it and like I said, it is pretty grapic in nature, if you get upset by that, don't read.

"Charles, why don't we make our guest a little more UN-comfortable?" Charles nodded and then proceeded to string up Cornwall, his arms up above his head, just like Toombs had done to Riddick and Vaako, but he added a little twist. He was supported above the ground and they attached a weight to his legs, effectively stretching his hips and shoulders painfully.

"Nice embellishment." Riddick commented when he saw the handy work.

"Thanks thought you would like it."

"Been studying up?"

"Maybe." Riddick laughed and then turned his attention to Cornwall who was sweating even more. He had a long, painful night ahead of him.

"Cornwall… what shall we do to you? It would appear that my cousin has been reading up on the art of torture, I bet he has some nice stuff in store for you."

"You're all a bunch of fucking animals."

"Cut me deep. I think I've been called worse." He turned to Vaako and Charles and asked them, "How about you?"

"Yeah." They replied together.

"Ok, Vaako, I believe we both owe Mr. Cornwall five lashings, you want to go first?" Vaako smiled as he picked up the whip and wielded it with expertise and flair. Cornwall passed out and they woke him by rubbing salt into his back, making him hiss in pain.

"Oh, does that burn?" Charles asked. "Here let me rinse that off for you." Instead of using water, he dumped vodka down his back making him cry out at the burning sensation. All three men stood and stared at the rivulets of blood flowing down his back.

"Care to take your turn now Riddick?" Vaako said handing him the whip.

"No, I have an urge to use my blade." He began to circle him again, "So Cornwall, how do you like our hospitality so far? Is there anything I can get you?" He stopped and cocked his head to the side and sniffed. "Did you piss your pants Cornwall? Now that's just gross." He sneered at him. "I've had some pretty nasty shit done to me in my life but I've never pissed my pants. Charles, clean that up." He told him after stripping away the rest of Cornwall's clothes leaving him naked, still hanging by his arms.

Charles threw buckets and buckets of ice cold water on him making him tremble uncontrollably with the cold.

"Look Riddick, he's cold… what should we do?" Vaako asked. Riddick just shrugged before Vaako answered his own question, "Perhaps a little heat?" He heated up one of their shivs and held it against the soft inter flesh of his leg. Cornwall screamed and passed out again.

Over the next few hours, they beat and tortured him more, Cornwall was begging them to kill him and get it over with. They were all standing around yelling at him when the door opened. It was Shea and she had a look of horror on her face when she saw what they were doing.

"Shit." Vaako muttered under his breath. "Let's get this over with Riddick. I think I have a long night ahead of me." Riddick laughed at him, he almost felt bad. Almost, but he knew that Kayleen was waiting for him, hot and ready to go.

"Fuck this. Charles. He's all yours. You can dispose of him as you see fit, I'm bored with this anyway. What a weak little man. Vaako has got to go and kiss his wife's ass and I think I'll go and well… you all don't need to know." He strode from the room, Vaako close on his heels but heading in the opposite direction.

-

Riddick walked into their room and inhaled deep. He could smell Kayleen's bath salts and he smiled. He knew she would be waiting for him, the fact she was naked and wet and waiting for him only added more pleasure to it.

"Have fun sweetheart?" She asked when she felt his presence behind her filling the doorway.

"You forgot to lock the door. Shea walked in."

"No she didn't? What did she do?" She tried to keep from laughing but it was hard, "Besides it was up to you guys to lock the door. The lock was on the inside you know."

Riddick smiled and shrugged. "Let's just say, Vaako has a rough night ahead of him, maybe even longer than that."

"I told him to come clean with her before they got married. Men don't listen to women, even though we're always right." Riddick grunted and ran his finger along her shoulders. She glanced over at his hand and noticed he still had blood on them. "Is he dead yet?"

"Don't know. Left him for Charles."

"You didn't do it yourself?"

"Nah, kids go to pop his cherry sometime."

"Nice."

"What? He's a Riddick. It's in his blood to kill."

"Well, what about these little guys? You want them to be murders?" She asked him rubbing her hand on her quickly growing stomach.

"Genetics baby. Nothing's gonna change it."

"Humm… now why don't you strip off those dirty, bloody cloths and scrub my back and then fuck me like you know you want to? I can smell the lust coming off you in waves."

-

"Shea, open the door." Vaako stood trying to calm the rage he felt at being locked out of his own living quarters. She was Furyan for Christ's sake, she should not be surprised with what she saw, they were a primitive species. She didn't respond and he was getting even more pissed, he was not going to stand in the hall all night and if that meant he had to kick the door in, so be it. "Shea." He ground out one last time, counted to ten, ok really eight and kicked the door breaking the lock.

She looked at him a mix of shock, anger, lust and disgust all rolled into one. He could take the first three, but not the last, never that. "Vaako?"

"Let me explain,"

"No need." She told him primly.

"Bullshit." He roared causing them both to wince, perhaps he was spending too much time with Riddick, and he was even yelling like him, Vaako was never a man to yell. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He realized his rage was stemming from fear; he was worried he would lose her and he didn't want that. He loved her more than he had ever loved Dame Vaako. He strode over to her and took her small shoulders in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Shea please. You know what I am, what I was."

"Yes but you were enjoying it."

He couldn't deny it, he was and so were Riddick and Charles, "Yes, I wont lie. There's a part of me that misses being a Necro, all the killing, blood, death. I long for it, it's all I have ever known and I was good at it. The better at it that I was, the more value I had, and it's hard to turn that off now Shea."

"Ok, I'll give you that but there is something else your not telling me, I can see it in your eyes."

_Shit! What do I tell her? Should I tell her? Yes, no. Damn. It's now or never. _"My _former_ wife," he began.

"What about her?"

"She's dead."

"I know."

"By _my_ hand." There was dead silence was she stared at him. His heart was pounding and he was sure she could hear it, smell his fear and guilt.

"You killed her?"

"Yes, Kayleen ordered me too."

"She what?"

"It doesn't matter what or why, what matters is that I did it. I killed my wife for my freedom for a chance to be human again, to have a second chance. It was before I met you."

"So that makes it ok?"

"No." he said softy, "But I'm not sorry I did and I'm not sorry she's gone. I have you now. I love you Shea, you're all I want…"

"What if I become a distracting are you going to kill me too?" She accused him.

"Never, I would take my own life before I harmed you." She realized his words were true by the look in his eyes. Shea grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly afraid of letting go.

"I love you Herman Vaako." She muttered against his lips causing tears to spring to his eyes.

"I love you too Shea Vaako." The weight off of his shoulders was huge a burden he didn't even realize he was carrying but now and he felt light and free. No more secrets between them, she knew them all. "Make love to me Shea; I need to feel you around me."

-

Charles paced around Cornwall. They left him Riddick and Vaako, left him to end this mans life. Should he do it? Could he do it? He was all but dead anyway, unable to defend himself, broken, bloody and weak. How could he kill someone in this state?

"What are you waiting for kid? Don't have the guts?" Cornwall sneered at him.

Charles stopped pacing and looked at him. "No, just wounding how I want to end you pathetic little life."

"Well hurry up, I'm getting bored here."

"We're all big talk now Riddick and Vaako are gone. What you think that I won't do it?"

"No, you're an animal like they are, you'll do it, just get it over with so I can get ready to meet you all in hell."

"Save us a nice place." Charles smiled evilly and with a quick flash of steel slit his throat and stood and watched him bleed out. He continued to stand after the blood stopped flowing realized what he had done. He had taken his first life. He was tired and covered in blood.

Riddick walked up behind him and took the blade from his hand. "You ok kid?" Charles nodded. "First times always the hardest, after that you just turn off the part of your brain that thinks and you just react. No emotions no second guesses."

"It was easier than I thought it would be."

"You're a Riddick Charles; we have a way of turning it off like no others." Charles sighed; knowing exactly what he was talking about. He didn't feel any remorse like he thought he would, just a quiet calm deep inside. It was a strange feeling really, surreal. He knew he would have no qualms about doing it again and that kind of scared him. He looked at Riddick who shrugged. "Learn to control it. You can only let it out when it's needed, if not, I'll put you down, you feel me? Now go get cleaned up and get something to eat. Try to sleep, you won't, but try. Come see us in the morning." Charles turned at left Riddick to the task of disposing of the body and cleaning up the mess.


	42. Gemini

She woke up to his mouth on her nipple sucking strongly. She moaned and tried to push him away. "Come on Riddick. I just fell back asleep."

"No you didn't, you slept for an hour."

"Big deal, I'm tired, get off."

"I'm trying."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, I can't stop. I NEED to be inside you right now Kayleen." He continued to kiss and nip at her until he couldn't refuse him. She opened her legs and moaned softly as he slid in. Partly due to how good it felt and partly because she was sore from the number of times he's taken her over the last six hours. He hasn't let her sleep at all, hardly.

"You feel so good baby. So tight."

"Don't know how," she gasped

"So wet."

"That's cause I'm dripping with your cum."

"Can't help it."

"Hummm. Harder." It didn't take long to reach climax, surprisingly. She wasn't sure how he could keep getting it up but she was done, spent, game over. "Now leave me alone. I want to sleep." She drifted off almost instantly.

It wasn't much later that she felt his hands on her again. "Dammit Riddick, get off. No more!" She snapped at him.

He glared at her, "That's not very nice."

"Neither is fucking your pregnant wife to death. What's gotten into you?"

He let out a strangled cry and threw the bedding off of him. He pulled his jeans on roughly, then stopped and stripped them off and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to cold. He stood under there as long as he could but it did nothing to stop the throbbing in his cock. _What the fuck?_ Riddick came out of the shower and was still in a miserable mood. He was sulking around the room, making it known he was upset with begin turned away and was spoiling for a fight.

There was no way Kayleen was going to get any sleep and now with the surge of anger she was ready to tell him to shove it up his ass. "Riddick you better fucking calm down before I kick your ass. I've never turned you away before, not once, get a fucking grip!"

"I know, but you turned me away now didn't you?" He accused. 

"What do you want from me? You've been all over me for hours; I'm so tired I can hardly move." He felt bad but still couldn't stop being pissed.

"Never complained before," he muttered.

"Riddick," She sighed and held out her hand to him. He walked over to her and couldn't help his eyes roaming over her body.

There was a knock on the door for which Kayleen was grateful for and Riddick scowled. _Liza, what does she want?_ "What?" He asked not opening the door; he didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Open the door Riddick; I need to talk to you." 

"Go away Liza, not in the mood for your shit."

"Riddick," Kayleen snipped and he growled at her.

"Why, are you feeling a bit… uncomfortable?" She asked though the door. Ok, she had his attention. Finally he tugged it open and towered over her. "I can see by the look on your face that you are."

"What the fuck is going on with me?"

"It's not you Riddick, its Vaako and Shea."

"What about them?" Kayleen asked.

"She's in heat."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, you're the alphas and they are mating under your roof, it is possible it could cause problems."

"What like territorial?"

"Something like that. Vaako isn't Furyan so we aren't sure what his mating habits are so we have to play this one by ear." Riddick growled. 

"Did we affect him like this?" 

"Not that I know of but I think that perhaps you are reacting to his heightened state of arousal."

Riddick sighed and ran his hands over his head and face. "How much longer?"

"Well, I'm guessing it will take as long as yours did."

"Two days? I can't deal with this for two days."

"Well, perhaps it is time the two of you make some rounds to the adjoining villages then?"

"Oh, can we Riddick? I would love to get out of here for a while?" Kayleen was all but jumping up and down and he felt himself growing hard again.

"Pack a bag and make it quick." He told her as he stormed out of the room. Kayleen and Liza laughed when he was far enough away not to hear them.

"How long has he been like this?" 

"HOURS!"

"Interesting."

"You say that a lot." 

"Yeah well, you youngin's keep me on my toes."

-

Vaako had Shea under him, his body possessive and dominant. Her scent was driving him out of his mind and he couldn't stop the endless, relentless hunger for her. He had lost count of the orgasms that were rocking her body and he continued to take her, almost constantly without breaking.

When he came he didn't even slow down, just kept going. His orgasms where long, lasting five minutes instead of the more typical amount for a man. He pounded into her, strongly, surely dumping load after load of his seed into her convulsing womb.

She cried out for mercy, the pleasure so intense it bordered on painful. He would slow to take her lovely, tenderly only to change tactics again a few minutes later to take her hard and fast.

They fell into a cycle of breeding. Six hours of rutting than two hours off for rest and food, and then back into the cycle. His love making was like the man, moody. At times he wanted her to take control to ride him with little help from him and at others; she couldn't do more than hold on and let him take her. He was almost like two different people, twins, the Gemini.

While Riddick's passion of Kayleen was more physical, Vaako's was more encompassing. He was everywhere, touching, tasting, and owning her. Every breath she took, he was there, every move, every thought involved him, he demanded it and would never settle for anything less.

His body was controlled by her cycle but his controlled the tempo and art of mating. There was no telling how the child would turn out, little was known about Gemini but if the union was successful, they had planned on finding more Gemini survivors and see if they could be integrated into the Furyan way of life, their ways of life seemed to closely resemble each other.

Shea's body seemed to be winding down, she was putting off less and less pheromone and both of them were grateful for it. Exhausted and sore they finally fell asleep fully and truly sated.

-

"Look at this place, it's so beautiful." Riddick stood in awe of the surrounding nature. The sky and water was so clean, the grass so soft and trees so lush he had never seen a more fertile planet. While he had problems seeing color, there was no denying the blackness of the soil, the heady mineral scent heavy in the air. Life, strong and rich. "We can do this Baby. This place…" He trailed off, no words could relay the hope he felt swirling in his gut.

Kayleen reached out and grabbed his hand; she knew exactly what he was thinking. She had never been here before but she too could feel it. Their planet was ripe, ready to be transformed into its past glory. "This place… It has to stay this way. I don't want anything built here Riddick. It's too beautiful."

"I know." They stood there and watched the sun set casting bursts of color along the sky and ground then fade into blackness broken only but the billions of stars overhead. "Furya will survive; _we_ will make it strong again for our sons, this will be their legacy."


	43. The Coming Out

"Why do I have to be there again?" Riddick scowled at Kayleen.

"Because you're the prince Riddick and she's your cousin."

"But Charles will be there."

"Yeah, we need to find him a mate."

"This is really tacky."

"I know, but it's easier and quicker this way. The men come and line up in front of the few girls we have and they will recognize their mate. There's a lot less time and dancing around involved."

"Kinda takes the romance out if it doesn't it?"

Kayleen burst out laughing. "Romance, when did you become one for romance Richard?"

"I enjoy the hunt. This is like lining them up for display. There's no challenge. The men don't have to work for it. They just point and say 'I'll take that one'."

"It isn't that easy. It depends on hormones yes, but she needs to be receptive."

"Want if she doesn't want anything to do with him?"

"Well she has the right to deny the claim." Kayleen was thoughtful for a moment. "It has never happened before. I truly don't know. With the way things are now, I don't think it can be an option."

"So you would force the union?"

"I don't know Riddick. What else can we do? Furyans mate for life, when the true bond is developed. If a mate dies, there is a chance that another could match, if the other can survive the separation, it's rare, but it does and has happened. Liza's mate died in an accident. Tempest was only a small child and she hasn't found anyone else yet, but I'm trying to hold out hope. She's still young. She had Tempest when she was only sixteen, she can still breed."

"Great, that's all we need, more little Liza's running around."

"Riddick, she's a good woman." He grunted at her. "She is she's just…"

"Nosy, overbearing, domineering, annoying, disrespectful." 

"Yeah, kinda like a mother in law. It is a law of nature that the two of you clash. She was like a second mother to me at times, so well, you almost like a son in law." Riddick shivered at the thought.

-

"Now you know what to do?" Kayleen asked the other girls. There were six from the Necro ships and then Tempest.

Tempest was annoyed; she couldn't believe her mother was making her do this. Wait a minute, yes she could. This was Liza after all. She was the same age as Kayleen and Shea now with them both married and pregnant, she was expected to follow suit.

Alexia looked excited. She couldn't wait, she took on everything life had to offer her with a smile, something what was pretty uncommon with the Furyans, she must take after her mother that way. "This is so exciting." 

"What? You want some man to run your life?" Ahh, Alena. She was strong in the mindset of the Furyan's and would definitely challenge any male that she mated with.

Kayleen could hardly contain herself when she thought about the future and what was to come. They would add possibly seven new couples today to their growing numbers and that meant more babies and more people. She sighed when Riddick walked into the room and looked over the girls, she always sighed when he was around. Alexia squealed and jumped on him and gave him a fierce hug. "What the fuck?" He asked in surprise.

"Cousin Riddick. How are you? You look well."

"Thanks Alexia. How are you?" He asked, removing the girl from him and stepping toward Kayleen.

"She likes you." She whispered.

"So I've noticed. Ok ladies. He's the deal. You have a right to refuse any claim on you but I wouldn't recommend it. We need all the couples we can get. Commander Vaako and I have personally checked out all of the men and we feel they are decent guys. If anyone causes you trouble, or hurts you in any way, you are instructed to come to me or Vaako and he will be dealt with swiftly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." They all answered together.

"Good. If you are claimed, make it known. Don't tease any of the men, we don't like it. I don't feel like busting heads today ok, so please…"

"Oh Riddick, you worry too much. There will be no problems."

"Kayleen, really. Fourteen horny men and seven women? Come on, who do you think you're talking too?"

"Men, all they do is think with their dicks." She told the woman who all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," he growled at her.

-

The coming out was held in the large dinning hall, the same one where the weddings were celebrated. The men were lined up, dressed in their bests with hopes or apprehension about finding a mate. Riddick was sure there was one or two that wasn't ready for this. Charles was among them and Riddick chucked and winked at him. Kid had no idea what he was in for when he mated. The thought made him laugh and he thought perhaps he wouldn't be interrupting Riddick and Kayleen any time soon, he would be hold up in his own bedroom.

The men varied from age of twenty five down to the youngest of nineteen. Charles stood in the middle, stone faced and proud. He had taken the killing of Cornwall rather well and seemed to only grow more blood thirsty. It would take a strong woman to mesh with him.

The women were brought out and lined up. They were dressed in identical ceremonial robes of silver. Their hair was left down and flowed down their backs. It was only their eyes that gave away their true nature. Tempests were docile as always but had a hit of strength in them. Alexis was sparkling with eagerness and Alena's blazed with defiance and outrage at being paraded around like she was. The others were pretty neutral, mostly excited. Being they were formal Necro's they were just happy to have a chance at life again.

They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Their body would always recognize their mates. They stood, looking each one over until the male stepped forward and claimed them. It was customary to present the woman with the family crest but being most of them were inbred and had no crest they presented the women with a key to what would be their new house. There was no time to waste with courtship and they would be married by days end.

The first three men stepped forth and claimed their mates and now it was Charles turn. Riddick and Kayleen stood and waited. They whispered among each other a few times as to who it would be and Riddick and Vaako had a bet ridding on it.

Charles stepped forward and walked to his mate. He bowed low at the waist and presented her with his key and family crest, he was the only one with one. Riddick smirked and Vaako cursed under his breath at losing the bet. He should have known that a Riddick would end up with a woman like that. It was Alena.

She accepted the gifts with silence and a curt nod. She slid her hand onto his arm and allowed herself to be led away from the waiting females. Her eyes gave her away. She was pissed she was mated with such a strong male, one that she couldn't control herself.

Kayleen laughed to herself thinking about how foolish the child was. She didn't realize what a blessing it was to be mated with a Riddick. Someone strong enough to take care of everything and that would be amazing in bed. She would soon find out on her own. Charles was one of their strongest males and one that would go very far in the future of the planet. She would be well respected and wealthy. The fireworks were going to be fun to watch.

Riddick smiled, he knew who Charles mate was before he even did. He also knew who Alexia's was and he was grateful for that also. He couldn't wait to watch Charles try and keep Alena in line; she was almost as bad as Kayleen when it came to defiance.

Alexia was claimed by a man named Jensen. He was a caring, gentle man and he reminded Riddick of the Purifier. If he didn't know better, he would think there was some type of relation there. He'd have to look into it. He was soft spoken and kind and would love Alexia with his everything he was. A diplomat that's what they'll end up being.

-

The rest of the women were claimed and they the joint marriage ceremony. Tempest and her mate James, Charles and Alena and Alexia and Jensen were held in high honors due to their relationship to the royal family.

Kayleen was so ready to go to sleep. The babies were kicking her all day long and making her very cumbersome. She was over half way though her pregnancy now and felt as if she could pop at any moment. Riddick claimed to love her new body but she wasn't so sure. He never acted turned off or anything, quite the opposite but she couldn't see how he could look at her the same, she couldn't even see him pleasuring her anymore and she hated that. She loved to watch his mouth work and well, now she just had to imagine it, perhaps she would have a mirror installed above the bed…

Shea wasn't feeling the effects of hers just yet but she did experience some waves of sickness. They weren't sure how long it would take her to deliver with the mixed race she was carrying so Vaako was extra attentive. Riddick said he was clingy.


	44. Labor of Love

Riddick always considered himself a light sleeper, even as a child no one could sneak up on him. So he was quite surprised to wake up and find Kayleen on top of him, riding him with a look of pure bliss on her face.

He was a man and as a man, certain parts of his body woke up before others but he couldn't believe he slept though this…Her skin was flushed, her head thrown back and her lips parted. He felt his body jerk in reaction and he thrust up into her making her cry out and smile.

For the last few weeks, she has insisted that he take her from behind because of her protruding stomach, she was embarrassed at how large she had gotten and didn't want him to see it while they were making love. This was his chance and his rested his hands on her bulge and began to drive into her as hard as he could. He knew how to read her and she wanted it hard and fast. He felt her body clench around his and let go and followed her to the stars.

Kayleen leaned forward as much as she could and rested her head on his chest. Riddick slipped his hands around her and held her. After a while he spoke. "You could have woken me."

"Not enough time, I _needed_ you inside me." He laughed and kissed her head.

"Feeling frisky were you?"

"Fuck, I don't remember every being so horny in my life." She sighed and slipped off him to lie on her left side, Riddick spooned up behind her and felt himself stir again.

"How you feeling now?" He muttered against the skin of her neck. He lapped at the bite mark there, he never let it fade much and felt her squirm in his arms. He growled, lifted her leg and slipped back inside of her for another round.

-

Vaako, Charles and Riddick were in the gym for some sparing and good natured one-ups-manship. Riddick and Charles were stripped to the waist, engaged in hand to hand combat. Riddick was winning but not by much. Charles was growing in both strength and speed under their guidance and was really coming in to his own. He had his own style and flair and just a hint of a fresh outlook that kept both Riddick and Vaako on their toes. He hadn't taken them yet but he got close with Vaako once causing Riddick to tease the man relentlessly.

Charles went in low and quickly changed directions before contact surprising Riddick who grunted and went down to the mat. He laid there, his hand on his stomach and blinked up at the younger man. Charles had a cocksure smirk on his face that made Riddick raise an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out how and why he went down. The hit hadn't been a very hard one, surely not enough to cause that much pain.

He got up and rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck then dropped down into his fighters' stance. Charles mirrored him and as he went to take a step forward watched as Riddick dropped down to his knees with a roar of pain. "What the fuck!" He yelled

Vaako ran to his side to help him up, "Are you ok Riddick? What's wrong?" Riddick stood and took a couple deep breaths, the pain was gone now but he still felt hazy and shaky.

"Yeah." He bit out.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't know," he said rubbing his stomach, "Hurts." Just then another wave of pain hit him followed by a scream that stilled everything in the palace.

"_RIDDICK!" _

-

Kayleen had been talking to Shay about the babies. Shay's pregnancy was progressing just about the same way that Kayleen's had, leaving them to believe that the Gemini's breeding cycle was very close to that of Furyan's. Shay was now almost three months along and Kayleen was five and a half months.

They were showing each other their bellies and laughing when Kayleen doubled over in pain. After a few seconds she stood back up and grinned. "Holy shit. That fuckin hurt."

"Are you in labor?" Shay asked turning white.

"No, just a cramp."

"Didn't look like it was just a cramp. It looked like it hurt."

"What's the matter Shay, you scared?"

"Of labor and pain, yes. Sorry I'm not like you and get off on pain."

"Oh please, you can't tell me Vaako isn't rough from time to time." Shay blushed causing Kayleen to laugh before she doubled back over again.

"Damn. I can't be in labor, it's too early. Two weeks makes a big difference when you only carry for six months." 

"I'm going to go and get Liza; she'll know what to do." Before Shay could leave the room Liza came in with a look of concern on her face.

"How are you feeling Kayleen?" Liza asked.

"Well, I woke up horny as hell and accosted my husband before he was even awake…" She trailed off with a smile as she remembered.

"You guys really are like bunnies, Vaako's right."

"So you and Vaako DO discuss our sex life. Is he trying to get some pointers?" she teased before she grabbed hers stomach again and gritted her teeth. This pain didn't go away as quickly and seemed to only build. "RIDDICK." She screamed before she could stop herself.

-

All of the men stopped and sucked in a breath. They stood there for about three seconds staring at each other like deer in the headlights and then they burst into action. Riddick took off running toward their wing without his shirt or shivs, a true marker of his state of mind. He always had his back up one but still, he never went anywhere without his curve blades.

He burst into the room, Vaako and Charles close on his heels and all three women turned and looked at them. Kayleen cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him, "Think you lost something." He looked at her confused, "Your shirt?" Again, nothing and the women started to laugh at the look of desperation on the three men's faces.

"What's so fucking funny? I hear you calling me like you're being ripped in two and then I come here to have you laugh at me?" He growled at her.

"How are you feeling Riddick?" Liza asked him and he turned and pinned her with a glare. 

"How the fuck do you _think_ I'm feeling?" Now sooner than the words were out of his mouth both he and Kayleen cried out and grabbed their stomachs. After they collected themselves again Liza smiled. 

"Well, no false labor here. Kayleen might I suggest you get into bed before you drop those kids on the floor."

"She can't be in labor yet, she got two more weeks." Riddick said his voice a bit higher than normal.

"She's having twins Riddick, they usually come earlier, you know that."

Riddick ignored Liza and cupped Kayleen's face in his hands, "You alright baby?" He asked her gently. She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He held her for a few seconds and then picked her up and carried her to their room.

"No Riddick, the tub, I want a water birth." He growled at her but took her to the bathroom. He didn't understand this water birth thing… he couldn't figure out how they wouldn't drown when they came out. She told him because they were use to having liquid in their lungs… he still wasn't sure but he trusted her so in the tub she went.

"Charles, go and get Tempest and tell her Kayleen is ready to have the babies. If she can peel herself away from her new husband long enough, I could use her help."

"What can I do?" Shay asked.

"You can watch and learn. Vaako, you keep Riddick calm." Vaako raised his brows at the woman and sneered. Keep Riddick calm? Right.

Riddick grunted and stiffened again. "Is he going to feel this whole thing?" Vaako asked nervous at what would happen to him when it was Shay's turn. 

"No, that should fade soon. I can't believe I forgot about that. It's been so long since we've had a child born. It's so if the male was away from his mate, he would know she was in labor and vulnerable and to come home and keep her safe. As long as there is breath in the male's lungs, he would make his way home for the birth. The closer the bond is the grater the pain. Children have always been celebrated here on Furya but no more than these two; they are the new generation, hope."

"How long will labor last?"

"Not long, they tend to be short and intense, three hours, four at the most. Not sure what it will be with the twins."

"LIZA, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE." Kayleen called from the bathroom making the men stifle a laugh and Shay to blanch.

"Can I help you Princess."

"Yes you can get these big headed kids the FUCK out of me!"

"Yes well, we're working on that."

"We're? _We're?_ I'm the one in pain here." 

"Not so, Riddick is uncomfortable as well." 

"Good that way I don't have to rip his dick off, I'm rather fond of it." She sighed as the pain left her body one again. 

"So I hear."

"Richard B. Riddick, if you're laughing at me, I'm going to skin you alive with that fucking shiv of yours."

"I ain't laughing," He told her with a cocky grin.

"You better get your ass in here with me." His grin quickly faded away.

"In there?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "But it's all… _pink_."

"It's blood Riddick, my blood. Are you becoming a pussy or something, afraid of a little blood?" He scowled at her and started to remove his boots.

"You can just go in with your underwear on." Liza said idly.

"Don't wear any." He told her before he dropped his pants and smirked at the flash of heat in Kayleen's eyes and the small gasp from Liza. He settled himself behind Kayleen and muttered in her ear. "You're swearing like a merc again."

"No, I'm swearing like a woman in labor." She turned her head to see Tempest at the door, it was wide open and Shay, Vaako and Charles were all standing there, their mouths open. "What, you didn't think I had a good reason to scream?" She said with a laugh, she knew Riddick was huge, but she forgot what her first reaction was to seeing him naked had been. He truly was built like a God, big and huge everywhere and his cock was a beautiful thing to behold, even when he didn't have a raging hard-on.

Vaako blushed and cleared his throat causing Riddick to let out a bark of laughter. "He'll never question my manhood again."

"Wonder if it runs in the family." Shay said out loud as she looked over at Charles. 

"What the fuck!" Vaako roared causing both Riddick and Charles to laugh.

"We ain't RidDICK's without good reason." Charles laughed.

"Yeah, you're both dickheads." Vaako scowled as Shay fussed over him still a becoming shade of red. Damn hormones made her say some stupid shit.

"Don't worry Baby, you're almost as big and I bet better with yours than they are. You're older after all… more experienced." This pacified Vaako until Riddick had to chime in.

"Hear it gets softer with age."

"Can we get back to the fact that I have two big headed, well emboweled children about to come out of my vagina?" Kayleen ground out between her teeth as another wave of pain went through her.

"Tempest wake up." Liza bit out. "Bring that shit over here." Everyone turned and looked at Liza; they had never heard her swear before. "What?" She asked looking up at them all. 

"You're flustered." Riddick teased her for the first time, surprising everyone.

"It's been a _long_ time…" she muttered. "Ok, now, let me see how close you are." Riddick watched in horror as Liza slipped her hand up Kayleen's vagina. "You're about seven centimeters and your water has broken. I can feel his head. How's the pain?" 

"That water helps. Is it supposed to go this fast?"

"It can."

Tempest got blankets and towels ready. She laid out a few clamps, a pair of scissors, scalpel, and a suture kit.

"You're not gonna have to cut me are you?" Kayleen asked between deep breaths a she fought not to cry out in pain. "Fuck is there anything you can give me?"

"It'll be over soon." Riddick told her softy as he stroked his hand over her rock hard stomach. 

"Not soon enough. God Riddick it hurts."

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Let me know when you need to push." Liza told her and just sat back and waited. But not for long, it was about eight minutes later that Kayleen was screaming she needed to push. Liza sat up and felt for the head. "He's crowning Princess, push him out. Riddick, count to ten. That's it, just like you're going to the bathroom. Push. Good." Kayleen and Riddick took a deep breath when her contraction was over. "Next one, I want you to grab you knees and pull back and push hard."

"It burns." 

"I know sweetheart it will but he's almost here. He's got lots of hair." Kayleen let out a strangled sob as she started to push again. "Riddick reached down and grab your son." 

Riddick looked at Liza like she was crazy and found himself reaching down and grabbing a little warm slippery thing that was coming out of Kayleen's body. He felt a head and then shoulders and slipped his thumbs under his arms and pulled. A gush of fluid and blood filled the tub as Riddick lifted his first son out of that water. They stared at each other for a moment and then he let out a wail at the injustice that had been done to him.

"Oh my God look at him." Kayleen gasped out as she rested against Riddick's chest in-between contractions. Riddick continued to old him above them as Liza clamped his umbilical cord. Tempest wrapped him in a towel as Liza handed the scissors to Riddick to cut the cord.

"Ok Kayleen, the other one's coming, same thing as before. Push." She bore down and Riddick pulled him out. He wasn't quite as vocal as his brother but he scowled down at them as Riddick held him above the water.

Kayleen was sobbing and Riddick was shocked to find out he also had tears on his face. He didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He just helped bring two babies into the world, his babies, and his world.

"Ok Riddick, you can get out, she has to deliver the afterbirth."

"Ick, I'm outa here. He kissed Kayleen softly on the lips. "Thank you." He muttered. "I love you."

"Love you too, and put a towel on, you don't need to give anyone a heart attack, besides you'll scare the boys." Her voice sounded weak, she was so tired. Riddick picked her up out of the tub when she was done and took her to the shower and cleaned her off and then took her to bed. It only took about fifteen minutes and she was just about sleeping the entire time.


	45. What's In a Name? II

Everyone was gone by the time he had her tucked into bed and she was asking him to bring the babies to her. He sat down on the bed, one in each hand and was shocked at how easy they were to hold. They were tiny, at least he thought so. Liza assured him they were large and healthy for twins, and weighed in at almost eight pounds each. She told him that human babies usually weighed a little less than that at birth and he felt proud of Kayleen for making such beautiful babies. She never really complained much and she had to be miserable carrying around sixteen pounds of baby.

"So, what's their names? Who was first?" She asked him unable to take her eyes off of them. "What color eyes do they have?" They were both sleeping now and she didn't get a chance to really see.

"The loud one was first and I'm not sure about the eyes, I couldn't tell what color…" He sighed and once again cursed his shine job for fucking up shades for him.

"The loud one?" she laughed, "What's his name?"

Riddick picked him up and looked at him. He noticed his skin tone almost matched his own and his hair was dark and curly. The baby opened his eyes and looked back just as intently. The name whispered in his mind. _Michael-Who is like God. Dominic-Belonging to God. _"The loud one is Michael. Michael Dominic."

Kayleen smiled and touched his face. "Hello Michael Dominic, its Mommy. Oh his eyes are green Riddick, green with silver fleck in them, so beautiful…" Michael looked at 'Mommy' and raised both brows at her making both Riddick and her laugh. He moved his mouth and started rooting toward her fingers. "That's right Michael, food. Are you gonna be a boob man like your Daddy?"

"Damn straight." He said as he watched Michael latch on to Kayleen's breast and start suckling strongly. "Beautiful." He muttered having a hard time taking his eyes off of the sight.

"Now what about the other one?"

"Ahh, Mr. Scowls… lets see…" again, Riddick picked him up and was shocked at how identical they really were. Mr. Scowls scowled at him but didn't break eye contact. Riddick raised his brow again as the name came to him again, _Gabriel-God is my Messenger. Joseph-God will increase_. "Gabriel. Gabriel Joseph."

"Gabriel…The angel of death?"

Riddick smiled and shrugged, "He's a Riddick what do you expect, besides, it was my Father's name."

"Michael and Gabriel, the two Archangels? I didn't think you would go that way, you hate God."

"Not anymore. Michael to rule the world, Gabriel to defend it."

"How are we going to tell them apart Riddick, I can't tell them apart." She started to tear up. "What kind of mother and I, they look the same to me."

He shrugged his shoulders; they'd know and keep it straight, somehow.

"They're so perfect Riddick, look at them."

"I am."

"Can you believe it? They were _inside_ of me, looking like _this_!"

"Amazing…" he trailed off, unsure of his voice. Emotions choked him as his life flashed in his minds eye. He never expected to have a child, let alone two and a wife. He was content and happy and scared shitless.

He didn't know how to be a father; he had no idea, no role model. All his life he as known only pain and betrayal until Jack and then Kayleen had come into it. Jack started the change in his life, the first time he cared for someone other than himself. It was like she was a warm up for what was to come. Practice raising a kid, though it was only two months and a disaster, but we learn from our mistakes right and Riddick had learned one thing, he would never turn his back on his children, not for anything.

So he sat there and watched his children drink their fill and fall asleep against his wife's soft breast and wanted to cry. He wanted to pull all three of them tight and never let go. He wanted to lock the doors and let everything and everyone else fall away until it was just them. No one else, no interruptions, no danger, no merc's and no world to run. Instead he picked each up in turn, kissed their fuzzy little heads and lay them down to sleep. He crawled in behind the woman he loves and whispered softly to her until she fell asleep, then he dosed lightly. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind, he would never sleep deeply again, not when he had so much to protect.

It was Kayleen that made him sleep that way, never before in his life had he slept soundly. Not until she made him safe and complacent. It was time to wake up and realize what he had and he knew that there were many people willing to do whatever to take it all away. _Never!_


	46. White

"It's tradition to wear white for a week after having a child. It is a color that signifies innocence. If you have noticed Furyans never wear it, only at this time. It is a celebration of life Riddick."

"But _white_ Kayleen? I NEVER wear white."

"You should, it complements your skin tone." He grunted at her and she smiled, he had no real choice after all. "Just put it on and shut up. I just popped out two huge kids for you, you could at least wear the white, look I even got it in the style of your favorite shirt, a wife beater."

"I should start beating you."

"Yeah, promises. You have to wait a few weeks." He growled at her again thinking about that. WEEKS... ahhhhh… not fair! Riddick slipped on his shirt and scowled at the pants she had out for him, white and what made them worse, they were loose fitting cotton, nowhere to keep his shivs. He was informed that he was not allowed to wear his arm sheaths either, first off they were black and second they would hurt the babies.

"What about my boots? I ain't wearing white boots; I'll look like a homo."

"There some white sandals over there." 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He roared and cringed when Michael woke up with a wail. _Fuck!_ Kayleen gave him a raised eyebrow and he had the decency to look sheepish. He made his way over to his son and picked him up cooing softly and had him back to sleep almost instantly. Kayleen melted; he was a natural with kids, who would have thought that the big bad himself was a big softy when it came to kids. He kissed Michael's soft downy hair and then stroked his finger down Gabriel's cheek and sighed. He crawled into bed beside Kayleen and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you for the beautiful boys Kayleen." His voice was tight with emotions, one he was unaccustomed to showing and she felt her heart flutter. He could never express how he truly felt, there were no words. The gift she had given him in the form of those boys was beyond anything he could have hoped or dreamed for. He felt content and at peace, even if he was a little pissed off at not being able to have sex for a few weeks. _I'm a_ _selfish bastard_, he thought to himself.

"I love you Riddick." Kayleen sighed; content and slipping into sleep in the warm, safe embrace of his arms.

"Love you too baby." He didn't say it often, hardly ever, but he always said it when it mattered. He dosed along side of her only to be woken up an hour later to the sound of two screaming babies.

"What's wrong with them?" He muttered completely unsure what to do.

"I think they're hungry."

"Well _do_ something; the crying is making my ears bleed!"

"Well, hand them to me, I have to feed them."

"Just ate an hour ago. So little? How could they be hungry again?"

"Not much comes out yet; my milk hasn't come in yet."

"What do you mean, not come in yet?"

"It's just foremilk; the good stuff hasn't come yet."

"Well, when will that happen?"

"A day or two."

"Then what?"

"My boobs will get HUGE!"

His eyes sparkled at the thought, "They'll get bigger?"

Kayleen felt a flush of heat travel up her body at the look on his face. "Yes and drippy."

He kind of cringed then said, "Let me taste."

"No!"

"Come on, why not?"

"Cause, that's gross."

"What, it's good enough for them but not me?"

"Well you can eat food."

"Maybe I'm thirsty."

"Riddick." Kayleen was so tired she just didn't feel like fighting with him. "We are not having his conversation,"

"You're no fun." He muttered as he placed little kisses on her earlobe. 

"Don't start with that voice."

"Hum, what voice is that?"

"You know the one."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Baby, we just did it a few hours ago, remember, it's what put me into labor in the first place."

"Yeah, I remember." He felt himself growing hard just thinking about it.

Kayleen could smell his arousal and shook her head, he was insatiable. Her mouth found his blindly and kissed him back with all the love she had for him. "You have to give me a few days at least Riddick. We heal quickly but damn, I'm sore, tired and bleeding, give me a break." 

"I'm not expecting anything."

"No, but your turning me on and while there are things you can do, I'm stuck feeling sore and horny with no end in sight." She looked down at the sleeping babies in her arms, and felt tears prick her eyes. "God they're so beautiful. Look at them, they're so small, like little Riddick's."

"Wonder if they'll see color."

"Not sure, probably."

"And they both have green eyes with silver?" He asked her.

"Yes, what color were your eyes before the shine?"

"Brown."

"Humm, I thought so, deep dark brown. I can see them now. Do you regret it?"

"Not really but at times I wish I could see color better. I can catch hues of color, usually reds and shades of that, sometimes blue and green if it's really deep in color but that's what I miss the most. The blue of the sky or water, green grass or when the moon turns that shade of orange."

"Yeah. I don't know any better. I see most colors, but it seems like they are a little off from what everyone else sees." Riddick took first one baby then the next off of her and laid them down in their cradles to sleep.

"Come on; get some sleep before they wake up again. I have to run out and talk to Vaako."

"You have to wear the white Riddick." He sighed deeply and nodded causing her to giggle. She loved making him squirm.

"Sleep, I'll be back soon." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room as silent as ever."

-

When he walked into the room Vaako had to stifle a laugh behind a cough. "Don't even say it; I'm not in the mood. You wait till Shea has the baby, then I can laugh at you in this fucking shit."

"How long to you have to look like a marshmallow?"

"A fuckin week!"

"What's with the sandals?"

"Vaako, I mean it. I'm going to kill you; I need to add a little color to this outfit anyway. Red always looks so nice with white, don't you think?"

"How are Kayleen and the babies?"

"Good. Tired and they like to eat." 

"Hum, take after their father would be my guess."

"How's Shea doing?"

Vaako sighed and rubbed his face. "She won't stop crying or yelling, or …"

"Fucking?"

Vaako smiled at that, "Yeah."

"It's great isn't it? Lucky bastard. Got to wait fucking WEEKS."

"Dude, I feel for you."

"Thanks man."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't know, just kinda needed to get away." 

"Humm, want to go fight?" 

Riddick lit up, "Yeah, let's go find that cousin of mine, he's due and ass whooping."

"What did he do now?" Vaako asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure there's something he did to piss me off." Both man laughed as they went to seek out their next victim.


	47. Getting Back To It

**47 Getting Back to It**

The babies were a week old and Riddick felt, if he had hair, that he would be pulling it out by now. Who knew how much work they would be and to have two of them at the same time, he swore, never again.

He had just dozed off and one of them started to cry, "Holy fuck, don't they ever fucking sleep?" He muttered into his pillow.

"Riddick, watch your mouth!" Kayleen snipped at him.

"What, they don't know what the fuck I'm saying." He growled into the pillow as he willed them to shut up. When one started, the other one was close behind. 

"It's your tone they hear." Kayleen scolded him. 

"Good, maybe they'll hear it and shut up."

"I can't believe you just said that." She shrieked at him and flipped the covers off her. He watched her naked ass as she walked across the room.

If the crying baby didn't wake the other up, then Kayleen's scream would he thought, Riddick took a deep breath and grinned, "You're done bleeding."

"Yeah well don't expect anything after that comment." She told him and was very serious about it.

"Come on. I'm fuckin horny as hell and tired too. Those kids eat like fifty times a day and do I get anything? No," he whined, but continued to stare at her body. He loved her new look and there was something about watching his child suckle at her breast that made him so hard it hurt. He was sure that he was going to hell for that thought alone.

She was thicker and her breasts were huge. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them, or more importantly, his mouth. 

"Riddick, they are growing so fast they have to eat constantly. They've doubled their weight in a week, never thought they would grow this fast. It's too fast; at this rate they will be huge by the end of the first year. It can't be right."

"Liza said it was normal." He reminded her.

"And I've done stuff for you so you can't be THAT horny and you're not the one that has to _feed_ them so why don't you shut up." She was on the verge of tears and she was so tired. So she lashed out at him just as he did to her.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" He asked her in a deadly voice.

"Damn straight I did, you told Michael to shut up." She told him gesturing to the child suckling at her breast.

"Didn't tell _him_ to shut up, said I _wished_ he would shut up, different thing. You tell me I ain't getting any and then you tell me to shut up. I don't think I like what being a mother brings out in you." He was pouting again; he seemed to do that a lot around her. He never pouted a fucking day in his life till he got married to her.

He saw how his words affected her and he was instantly sorry for them. They were both new at this parent thing and it would appear that neither of them was any good.

Liza assured them it would just happen and they would be fine. Natural parents and shit. He highly doubted it.

Michael was back to sleep and she laid him down gently and looked at Riddick frowning at her in the dark. He was itching for a fight; she could see it in his eyes.

She was onto him, "You think by starting a fight with me that it will lead to make up sex." She told him flatly.

"What's so wrong with that?" He shot back, defending himself. That wasn't what he was going for but hell, it was a good idea. Might as well use it. He was surprised he hadn't thought about it himself. It just proved how tired and out of sorts he really was.

She shook her head and left the room. He grinned; maybe it would work after all.

Riddick got up and followed her into their small kitchen that they had added on a few months ago. She was always eating when she was pregnant so this way they could get snacks in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked her seductively as he slid up tightly behind her. 

"What does it look like, getting something to eat?" Kayleen's appetite was quickly changing tastes. She could feel his erection pressing tightly up against her ass. 

"It's three in the morning." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly slid his splayed hand down. 

"So what? I'm hungry. Making milk burns lots of calories and I'm making enough for two."

"Kayleen…" _Oh no, not that voice_, she thought to herself. He knew she couldn't resist that voice.

"What Riddick?" She responded coolly but he knew better. He could see her skin heat under his gaze.

Riddick nibbled on her ear before he whispered, "Let me make love to you, baby." 

His voice was like silk whispering over her skin and she was quickly caving in on her earlier promise of no sex.

His hand slid up to cup her milk-filled breast and he slid his palm over her nipple gently, making sure he didn't hurt her. He heard her complain about them being sore from the almost not-stop feedings.

His touch was different than the hard suckling of the babies and it was almost more than she could bear.

Kayleen took a deep breath and asked him the question that had been eating at her for days. "Are you sorry we had the babies, Riddick?" 

He paused a moment, taken back by her question and then shook his head, "No. I'm sorry I don't get laid as much but I like the little brats, Kay. You know that."

He must have said something right because she turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Riddick."

"Show me." He told her with a wicked smile, "Show me how much you love me."

He put her up on the counter, right in their kitchenette and took her slow and easy. The moment he slid into her he almost cried. It was like coming home again.

"Fuck baby, you're still so tight." He muttered softly as he slid in and out with a slow, easy tempo that made them both burn.

He didn't want to hurt her. She just had the boys and in truth he shouldn't be touching her but he couldn't seem to keep his hands off.

His mouth dropped to her breast and he looked at her before he took a straining nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently and was rewarded by a rush of sweet liquid. He moaned at the taste of her even as she tried to pull his head away.

He shook his head and suckled just a little bit harder. He felt her constrict around him and moaned.

When he did pull back he felt a quick spray on his stomach, looked down and watched the slow trickle of milk drip out of her engorged breast.

"Fuck baby that's so beautiful." He kissed her and she could taste her own milk on his tongue.

"Riddick," she cried and threw her head back.

"Kayleen," He sighed before she wrapped her legs tighter around him and urged him to go faster.

They both came in mere minutes but he stayed that way, buried deep inside her. He just needed to feel her around him, to feel connected to her again.

"I miss you." He said "I miss us." He admitted quietly. 

"So do I, baby." She told him and let him take her away on a kiss.

She loved his mouth; she could just lose herself in the silken heat of his kisses for hours.

Riddick picked her up, carried her to their bed and made love to her one more time before they finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The babies didn't wake again till morning.


	48. Good and Pissed Off

**48 Good and Pissed Off **

Riddick found his cousin Charles in the gym working out like a bandit. Charles was shirtless and covered in a fine sheen of sweet. His hands were taped but that didn't stop the blood from splattering out onto the punching bag and dripping to the ground.

Riddick walked around and grabbed hold of the bag to steady it as Charles proceeded to kill it even more. After about fifteen minutes Charles was out of breath and still pissed off.

"You want to talk about it?" Riddick asked him. Riddick almost laughed at himself. Nine months ago, there is no way in Underverse he would have uttered those words but here he was, asking. It pissed him off to think that he was turning into a softy.

"No," was Charles curt reply before he went over to the speed bag and attacked it. Riddick watched Charles for a few moments and then pulled him away from it.

"Get the fuck off me," Charles growled and Riddick just raised his eye brow at him.

"You're gonna hurt yourself, kid." He told Charles seriously. His hands would look like ground meat when he was done.

"I ain't a fucking kid, Riddick!" Charles said as he yanked his hands out of Riddick's grasp and then began to remove the tape. It all but fell off because of the blood that had soaked through.

"Then knock off the hissy, bitch fit and tell me what the problem is." Riddick said coolly as he watched his cousin. He already knew what the problem was. Only one thing could work up a good and pissed off like that. A Furyan Woman.

"Is it illegal to kill your wife?" Charles asked, completely serious.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna have to look that one up. Maybe I could even change the law if it is. Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna fucking kill Alena, that's why. I'm gonna fucking kill her. She's so… AHHHHH, _fuck_! How do you do it? How do you put up with all Kayleen's stubborn, hardheaded bullshit and not open her throat?" Charles was shaking now. He was that pissed off.

Riddick laughed, which didn't help Charles's mood at all. "I fuck her," Riddick told him simply, as if it were the answer to everything. 

"You fuck her? What?" Charles asked completely puzzled. 

"Yep. When we're good and pissed off at each other, we fuck. Almost always works to calm us down." Riddick said as he stripped off his shirt and motioned for Charles to come into the sparing ring.

"You fuck?"

"Yeah. I completely and totally dominate her and make her remember who the alpha male is. In our society, males dominate over females. That's your problem Charlie Boy. You got to keep that bitch in line before she thinks she can get away with leading you around by your dick." Riddick told him and hoped to God Kayleen wasn't around anywhere to hear his bullshit 'cause he'd be in the dog house for sure. Course then they'd be fuckin'. Riddick smiled at the thought; sometimes it was just a win-win situation. Get pissed off at each other and still get laid? Could it get any better than that?

"She'd cut my dick off, Riddick." Charles said as he lunched forward and tackled Riddick.

"Bite her." Riddick suggested as he sprung to his feet.

"What? Bite her?"

"Fuck man, is there an echo in here. If you keep repeating everything I say, we're gonna be here for a long time." Riddick grumbled with annoyance. 

"You bite her?" Charles asked him, dropping his guard and leaving himself completely open to Riddick. Stupid mistake.

Riddick tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "Yeah. She fucking loves it too, cums every time. Sometimes all I need to do is lick it and she's ready to go. If she gets out of line, I touch it and if that doesn't work, well… that's when the fun begins again." Riddick lowered himself more on Charles and whispered in his ear, "And you if you ever speak of this, I'll open _your_ throat."

Before Charles could respond, Vaako strode into the room. The door slamming behind him. Charles and Riddick looked at each other and grinned.

"Herman, how's it fuckin' going?" Riddick asked happily.

"Fuck you, Riddick." Vaako growled as he stripped his shirt and began to wrap his hands in tape. 

"Oh, someone's feeling frosty Charles. My bet is his woman's being a bitch too,"

"Shay's not a bitch, Riddick. She's pregnant. And moody. And bitchy," Vaako told him with a fierce scowl.

"She shut you off?" Charles asked with a laugh.

"Fuck you, Charles. When you can handle your own woman, then you can make fun of me. I can't fucking wait till Alena goes into heat and you get her knocked up. She's gonna rip your balls off for sure." Vaako told Charles and felt a great deal better when he saw Charles blanch at the thought of Alena in heat.

"Yeah Charles, she should be getting ready soon. Kayleen thinks that her cycle will start from when she was turned back to Furyan from Necro. That means Alexis should be going soon. Fuck. Gonna be pregnant women and babies everywhere." Riddick said with a worried scowl.

Kayleen would be all over his ass about security and every sort of thing. More work for him. A new generation of Furyans to protect.

"Hey, Vaako, do you bite Shay?" Charles asked him

Vaako scowled at him and shook his head, "No,"

Riddick shrugged, "Different kinda woman, Charles. Kayleen and Alena need a strong hand. Shay's more of a kitten when we got the tigresses."

"That's a bunch of shit, Riddick. Shay isn't a kitten, don't let her fool you. And to answer your question, Charles, no, I don't bite Shay, but I use to slap Dame Vaako around. She loved it. Sick bitch. No wonder I killed her." Vaako said with grin and then laughed at the look on Charles face.

"Charlie boy is contemplating the same thing for his wife was we speak." Riddick told Vaako and that was an instant mood lifter for him.

"Is that so? What'd she do?" Vaako asked him, grateful that someone else was having problems with their woman too.

"She breathes, or more to the point, _I _breathe. She hates me. Never stops bitching when she's not trying to fuck me senseless." Charles told them tiredly. 

"Don't see a problem there," Riddick replied casually.

"That _is_ the problem, Riddick. _She_ fucks _me_! I can't touch her right, or it's too hard, or not enough. I'm gonna choke her next time, see how she likes that. She wants to dominate the relationship and damn it, I'm the man. I dominate." Charles raised his voice as his anger grew once again. 

Vaako and Riddick scoffed at that, "Yeah right, tell her that."

"I did." Charles said with a calming sigh.

This time both Riddick and Vaako laughed their asses off. "So, how'd that work out for you?" Riddick said with a knowing grin.

"I'm down here, ain't I? Didn't go over very well at all." Charles laughed, "Fuck, you should have seen her face. She was so pissed off she couldn't speak, which I do believe was a first."

"What did she do?" Vaako asked, getting into the story.

"She just stood there, her mouth open as the rage set in and she turned beat red and picked up a vase to chuck at my head. I told her that this is the way it's gonna be. I'm the man. She will do as I say, when I say. Told her that I'm the General of the God damn Furyan army and an ex-Necromonger solider and she will learn the proper respect toward me as her husband and as her protector. Then I left to come down here."

Riddick and Vaako were doubled over laughing with tears coming out of their eyes at this point. Charles was just about crying with laughter too but he knew there would be hell to play.

"You fuckin' ran like a girl," Riddick cried out and pointed to Charles. "Kayleen would have hunted me down by now. She's up there plotting your demise, Charlie Boy."

Vaako tried to catch his breath between bouts of laugher and feminine-like giggles, "You retreated on your own turf. You gave her the edge, left her stewing, but gave her the home field advantage. Stupid mistake boy."

"Don't I know it. Fuck, how am I gonna walk back in that door with pride and purpose? She's gonna sit there and wait for me to walk in so she can X me out."

"Want me to send in Kayleen to talk to her?" Riddick suggested feeling slightly sorry for Charles. It sucked coming home to tension and a very pissed off woman.

"No, I'm gonna go in there and fuck her senseless for once. See how she likes it." Charles said with a brief smile and then strode out of the room.

-

**Charles and Alena's room**

Alena paced. She was so pissed off at her overbearing, pain in the ass 'General' husband she could kill him. She was thinking about killing him. Who the fuck did he think he was talking to her like that? She wasn't some sex toy. She was a woman, _his wife_ and he treated her like shit.

She heard the door open and turned and sneered at Charles walking back in. She saw his hands all bandaged up and wondered what had happened but her pride prevented her from asking, even though her heart was hammering at the thought of him being injured.

Charles looked at her and felt his heart jump. Damn him as a fool but he loved her. He wasn't sure how it happened but it was a fact. When she had her temper on, it did nothing but turn him on more. Maybe that was part of what made him love her. That fire that lived inside her. It was sexy as hell and annoying as hell too.

"We need to talk," he said coolly completely going against how he felt. He didn't feel cool. He was burning up with the need to take her, make her understand and make her his once and for all.

"You've said enough, Charles." Alena told him before she turned her back on him and tried to get herself under control. He would be able to smell her fear for him. Her lust. It sickened her that she couldn't control herself around him. It made her feel weak and that pissed her off.

"Alena," Charles sighed. "Is this the way it's gonna be then?" 

"It is what you've made it." 

"Bullshit," Charles raged "I'm not the only one at fault here. You and your god damn pride. You can't admit, even for a minute, that you may need me. That you could, one day, even like me. You're too busy being pissed off to see how I feel. To care how I feel. You're not the only one that was pushed into this marriage. We're not the only ones. Riddick and Kayleen were too and they're happy. We can be happy if you just stop fighting me." Charles spun her around to face him as he spoke. He wanted her to see the truth in his eyes.

"You fight me too," She shot back at him and tried to pull away.

"I'm sick of fighting, Alena. I'm sick of you not letting me touch you."

"You're full of shit, Charles, we have sex. I've never once denied you that." Truth be told, she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her deny him.

"No, Alena. You have sex with me. I'm not allowed to touch you the way I want to. You tell me how to do it. When to do it. Every time we're together, it's on your terms. Do you have any idea what a blow to my pride that is? How it makes me feel as a man? I don't want a woman to rule me,"

"And I don't want a man to rule me either, Charles." 

"Fuck! I'm not trying to rule you, Alena. I just want you to let me in a little bit. Tit for tat. Work with me here! You fight me on everything just out of spite." He told her as he ran his hands over his head.

"I don't mean too, you just get my back up. I don't mean to piss you off but you piss me off and then I do it to you and you do it back. It's all we know." Alena told him honestly. She didn't want to live the rest of her life this way either.

"You know what Riddick told me to do?" he said to her.

"No, what?"

"He told me to bite you." 

She gasped, "Bite me?" 

"Yep." Charles said and tried to hide the smile when she picked up his hands and looked at them, frowned and then began to remove the dressing he put on them. He remained silent as she cleaned his hands and re-bandaged them then placed a small kiss over the knuckles. He was sure she didn't even realized it she had done it.

"Are you going to stop hating me and blaming me for something I had no say in?" Charles asked her.

"I don't hate you, Charles, and I don't blame you," she told him with a tired sigh.

"Then let me _in_, woman. Let me in!"

She looked at him and he knew he was gaining ground for the very first time. Charles leaned in and kissed her, waiting till she opened up for him and then he struck and took over. Dominate. Aggressive. His tongue swept her mouth and pulled a moan from her before she could stop herself. 

His fingers bit into her skin before he stripped her clothes from her body. She was standing before him, naked and he felt his cock twitch at the sight. She was tall and lean like their species. Her dark eyes and hair sultry and sexy as hell.

"Take my clothes off," he demanded and she complied without comment. He could read the lust in her eyes and smell the scent of her arousal. It was sharper than normal and he thought perhaps Riddick was right. The more aggression and dominance he showed, the hotter she got.

Charles spun her around and pulled her back to him. He kissed along her neck and waited for her to bare her neck to him in a sign of submission. She didn't, so he upped the aggression.

He growled and walked her over to their bed and pressed her shoulders down against it as he lifted her hips up. Charles loomed over her and whispered, "Submit to me, Alena,"

"No. I won't let you rule me," she replied with a tremor in her voice.

"I'm not trying to rule you, 'Lena, but I am gonna fuck you and make you submit if you won't do it on your own. It's past the time you should have."

"I won't submit,"

"Sounds like a challenge to me," he said harshly as he stood back up and slammed into her. She screamed and pushed back against him. "You see, 'Lena," Charles said conversationally, "I'm a Riddick. We're as strong willed as they come. You will submit. If I have to fuck you till my dick falls off, you will submit to me before this fuckin' day is over!" He told her as he continued to buck harshly into her.

"Charles, please," Alena cried out as she felt tears prick her eyes. How simple it would be to just turn her head, show her neck but she couldn't, wouldn't, do that. She wanted to be his equal, which is the only thing she knew she wanted since she was a child. She didn't want to be taken over by a man like her mother had been. What Charles was asking her to do went against a lifetime of decisions and promises she had made to herself.

But she couldn't stop the way her body responded to his. He cock was massive and filled her so completely that he was always hitting the right spot for her to cum. And she did. Violently. And Repeatedly.

She arched her back and buried her face in the bed and screamed but never turned her head, never bearing the right side of her neck to him.

Charles cursed as he felt her walls clenching around him. He sucked in a deep breath and fought for control. He wouldn't cum. Not yet. Not till she submitted fully. Not only her body but her will as well. "Fuck, 'Lena," he growled but never broke stride. He continued his long, sure strokes. Hard and fast. Deep and brutal. She came again and again. He lost his battle and emptied himself deep inside her but he remained hard and he didn't stop.

Charles flipped her over and took her missionary style. She still fought him, but she was weakening, he could tell. So he pounded her relentlessly. He would win. It was purely a battle of wills now and his was stronger. He was a Riddick. He would win.

The entire time, he told her to submit and he would take her slow, lovingly. But she wouldn't. He was so tired he could hardly move and he was sure she was sore too.

After two hours and three orgasms on his part, and countless on hers she caved in to his demands. He was behind her again as she gripped the headboard of their bed for added support. She screamed as she came and then finally submitted to him. She lowered her head and offered the right side of her neck to him.

Charles stopped his hips and licked the side of her throat with his broad tongue. "Say it, 'Lena," he whispered.

Alena took a deep breath and said, "I submit to you, Charles,"

He growled and told her he loved her then he did what Riddick told him too. He bit her. Both of them cried out as a violent orgasm shot through them leaving them both panting and weak.

Charles gathered her in his arms and felt her body tremble. He lowered the both onto the bed and pulled her close. "Alena," he muttered against the bite mark she now had on her shoulder. It was weeping blood and he licked it and felt her shudder. "Did I hurt you?" He asked her, afraid of the answer.

She only nodded at him and he felt his heart clench. "I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm not sorry for what I did. You belong to me 'Lena," he muttered and tightened his grip when he felt her move. "No, don't. You fight me for control, what you don't realize is that you already have as much as I do. You have me as much as I have you, if you only open your eyes and see it. I love you, 'Lena."

Alena turned and looked at him. She was so tired and sore it took all of her energy to do so but she had to know if he was telling the truth. She could see it in his face he was. "I don't want to be ruled, Charles."

"I don't want to rule you, baby, why can't you see that? I want you to want me. I want you to respect me and accept that I can keep you safe and at times you will have to do what I say, when I say so you will stay safe."

"Kayleen doesn't listen to Riddick,"

"Do you hear yourself? Kayleen is a strong woman. The Princess but Riddick still has final say in things. It's a question of what he feels are acceptable risks that he allows her to take. I feel the same. He and I are of the same cloth, 'Lena. I want a partner, a lover and a wife. I don't want a sex slave or a maid."

She sighed then, a deep soul cleansing sigh. "Then I can do no other than accept that and submit. I do love you underneath it all. I don't know when it happened, but I do. You have courage and honor and I do respect that." 

Charles kissed the back of her neck and smiled, "Thank you," then he started to laugh.

"What?" She asked as she turned and looked at him and tried not to smile, "What are you laughing at?" Now she was laughing too just by hearing him.

"Fuckin' Richard B. Riddick giving marital advice. The universes most wanted man telling me how to handle my woman… it's fuckin' hysterical."

"You like him don't you?" She asked turning toward him and smiling.

"Yeah, the cocksucker grew on me. I wanted to kill him when I first met him. I still do some days but he's a good guy. Honest. Tells it how it is and will go to bat for those he cares about. Only problem is, he lets very few people in."

"He let you in?" She asked.

"I guess he did… and I don't plan on screwing him over cause that would result in not only my death but yours as well." Charles sighed, "I'm tired, let's sleep then get something to eat… sleep now…" he whispered as he pulled her close and dosed off.


	49. The Boys Fate

**49**** The**** Boys Fate**

"Shay's getting close," Kayleen told Riddick as she smiled down at their boys. They were sitting up already and at only two and a half months old. She couldn't believe how fast they were growing. They were more along the side of a nine month old, both over twenty pounds now and growing fast. It made her realize that they wouldn't be babies for long. The thought made her sad. Childhood was too short as it was but with their expedited growth, it would be even shorter.

* * *

She knew that as soon as they were able, Riddick would start training them to be warriors and it would be her job to teach them the Furyan ways.

* * *

"Yeah, I know. I can smell it. She's having a girl," Riddick told Kayleen as he watched her staring down at their children. She was even more beautiful to him since she gave birth and he felt his libido increased also. The only problem with that was they had less time to spend in bed so he felt he was forever walking around half hard.

* * *

"I think so too." Kayleen said with a smile. "She is. She'll be one of the boy's mates. Not sure which one but I think it'll be Michael."

* * *

Kayleen turned and looked at Riddick, "What makes you think that?" He shrugged, "Just a feeling I have, something with the scent. I can't place it," he told her and then looked away as if it wasn't an important detail. He knew it was but he didn't want to draw attention to it yet. It was something knew that he didn't know what to do with yet. He hated to be unsure of something, especially himself. "You can _smell_ Shay's child while she's still pregnant with it?" Kayleen whispered in wonder. He was so much more powerful than she first thought and it seemed that his talents only grew stronger the more he was around his own race. "How?""Same way I knew Charles and Alena were mates. I can't explain it, I just _know_." Riddick smirked at the look on Kayleen's face. He had no real way of explaining it but he loved to see her stumped and flustered. The more powerful he became, the more her body responded to him and at that moment, he could smell her growing arousal. "You amaze me, Riddick," She said in wonder. "The stuff you can do, it's never been reported among our race. Did you know that?" He shook his head, "I'm serious. I think we need to tell Liza about this."

* * *

Riddick made a face at that, "Do we have to. I swear that woman knows more about us than even I do."

* * *

"Well, I don't like it any more than you but I think she needs to know. Maybe I missed something along the lines, someone that had your talent, I don't know. All I know is that I can't do the stuff you do and up until you came, I was the most powerful Furyan."

* * *

Her face was filled with love and a touch of awe. He always liked it when she looked at him that way. It made him feel powerful and stroked the beast within. His beast_ loved_ being stroked.

* * *

Riddick smirked, "Want to know something really scary?" he asked her, leaning closer to her ear. "The boys make me look like an incompetent fool."

* * *

Kayleen gasped, "Are you sure?" she asked, turning her body fully toward him. His touch always made her shiver with anticipation and she was glad it was nap time for the twins.

* * *

Riddick glanced down at the sleeping babies and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Only then did he speak, "I'm sure. Can't you feel them? Their power? I think they are trying to…" he paused, unsure if he should continue.

* * *

"Trying to what, Riddick. Tell me."

* * *

"Communicate with me." He said finally. She just blinked at him.

* * *

"What? They're not quite three months old?" She said in confusion. It wasn't possible that someone so young would try to communicate.

* * *

He sighed and rubbed his head, "I know. It's creepy but I can feel them sometimes, moving around in my head. It kinda feels like the Quazie-dead the Necro's used."Kayleen shivered again but this time it wasn't because of Riddick's touch. "Are you telling me that they are trying to read your mind?"

* * *

Riddick shook his head again. "I don't know if they are trying to read my mind or to learn or to talk. I don't know," he turned and looked at the sleeping boys, "but whatever they are trying to do, they're getting better at it as the days go by. I'll find out soon enough what the little shits are up to."

* * *

Kayleen giggled. "I can't believe you just called our son's little shits."

* * *

Riddick turned and gave her one of his heart stopping smiles. "You wait till they start poking around in your head," Kayleen frowned, "I wonder why they don't," she asked and turned her head away from Riddick's eyes and over to the boys. She didn't want Riddick to see the hurt she knew would show there. She was happy that he bonded with the boys as well has he had. But she still felt left out in the cold. She knew she shouldn't, she had a great bond with them. She sheltered them in her body as they grew and now, her milk provided them with sustenance. Why wouldn't they want to talk to her?

* * *

"Hey, don't do that." He whispered, "They just sense I'm stronger is all. Maybe you just don't feel it because they know your mind already. They had direct, unlimited access to it while you were pregnant with them,"

* * *

"Yeah, maybe," she conceited, but not quite convinced. It hurt to think they would try to read Riddick and not her. Then she felt selfish and petty. Of course they would try to learn from him. He was a born warrior, a leader and she was, just a princess.

* * *

"You're not just a princess, Kayleen. Stop thinking that way," he growled at her. She had become so much more since he first laid eyes on her. She wasn't just a princess. She was his mate. Strong, stubborn and willing to kill to keep him safe, no, she was much more than _just a princess_. "How do you know what I was thinking?" she asked him meeting his eyes and then both of them turned and looked at the boys who were smiling at them.

* * *

"Shit!" both Kayleen and Riddick said at the same time. "Go to sleep, boys. This is adult time." Riddick told them and turned back to kiss Kayleen.

* * *

The boys cooed at him and then rolled toward each other and fell back asleep.

* * *

"That was kinda scary, Riddick." She said as he nibbled on her ear. "It's almost like they link us together. Oh God, yes!" she moaned as he lowered his head and took her straining nipple into his mouth.

"You know what I'm thinking now?" Riddick as against her breast.

"Same thing I am. Get these clothes off me," she demanded and cried out as he ripped her shirt away and cut her pants off with his shiv.

* * *

Riddick groaned as he looked at her lush body. Fuck, he wanted her so bad he could hardly breathe. He felt Kayleen's hands unsnapping his pants so he stood and stripped them off.

* * *

"No games, Riddick, I want you inside of me, now!"

* * *

He growled, flipped her over, covered her body with his and slammed deep inside of her with on long, hard thrust. He set a blistering rhythm as his teeth found their mark. The moment he clenched down, she came on a muffled scream. Riddick continued to slam into her. Rough. A primitive and raw mating designed to bring as much pain as pleasure. Harder and faster he took her while the boys slept nearby.

* * *

Content. Happy and dreaming of the future and of a woman warrior that would guide them in their quest to save and repopulate Furya.

Michael will rule and Gabriel will fight. Together, they can see the future, both the friends and the foes.

* * *

_Michael and Gabriel.__Someday__it will be __your time to rule, as for now, you are but children. Learn to fight, learn courage and compassion. Learn right from wrong. Guide your Father on his path. Point him in the direction of another floundering world and unite with them. Integrate them with your people and you will be stronger than ever. Wake now and show him they way. Show him the path! _

Riddick woke with a blinding pain in his head before flashes of light followed. He roared in pain as he ground the heel of his hand to his forehead.

* * *

"Riddick!" Kayleen cried out and cradled his head to her chest. "What is it?"

* * *

The pain was gone now and he saw flashes of a planet, only slightly smaller than Furya, green and blue in color. Of a people, another race facing genocide due to the Necromongers. _Gemini_

Riddick turned and looked at the boys who were sitting up in their crib. He cocked his head to the side, smiled and nodded.

* * *

Riddick stood up and reached for his pants. "Where are you going?" Kayleen asked. "Riddick, what's going on? Are you alright? What…,"

* * *

"I need to see Vaako," he told her simply.

* * *

"Riddick, it's three am." Kayleen protested.

* * *

"I need to see Vaako."

* * *

"Then I'm coming with you," she said as she started to get up and dress.

"No. You stay here with them. Sleep.""Tell me what's going on, dammit!" Kayleen hissed. She hated to be in the dark.

* * *

Riddick stopped and smiled. "Those children of ours, Kayleen, are like your father."

* * *

"What do you mean? Like my father.""They have premonitions or whatever you call them. They told me, showed me."Kayleen shook her head in confusion, "Showed you what?" "Our future, baby. We need to combine races." He told her as he continued to get dressed. "I've had a feeling all along and with Shay and Vaako's matting being successful; it was just a matter of time.""Shay hasn't had the baby yet, Riddick. Something still could go wrong."

* * *

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Do you believe it will?" he asked, she shook her head no. "No it won't because our races so much alike. She went into heat, he answered, they conceived and she hasn't lost the baby. The Necro's wiped them out too and they are few let. They need to come here, to Furya to live.""Do you think they will do that? How many do you think are left? Do you think they'll leave their home world? I know Furyan's won't" she asked.

* * *

"Don't know. That's why I need to talk to Vaako.""I'm coming with you." "You need to stay here so they can sleep." Riddick told her, pointing to the boys.

* * *

Kayleen laughed, "Do they _look_ like they are going back to sleep anytime soon?"

* * *

Riddick turned and looked at his sons. They were sitting up, smiling at him with knowledge shinning in their eyes, well beyond their age. He sighed, "No. Fuck. Hurry up and get dressed." He told her and then bent down and spoke to them, "What am I going to do with the two of you? I can't have you smarter than your old man."

* * *

"Gem… in… i!" Michael babbled. Riddick blinked and looked at Kayleen who had dropped her pants. She shook her head.

* * *

"I did not just hear that. He didn't just speak, he babbled and it just happened to sound like a word, that's all. No, we're dreaming. It's three am and we're dreaming. My three month old son did not just speak to us and they aren't sitting up yet. This is all a nightmare!" Kayleen denied with tears in her eyes. "Riddick, how short is their childhood going to be?"

* * *

He shrugged, he had no idea. "I don't know, Kay. I really don't know. Maybe we _are_ hearing things. Finish getting dressed." He didn't believe that they were. They heard Michael right but he really didn't want to think about a child so small being able to speak either. The thought was just frightening. He didn't know much about kids, but he knew a little and he know most kids were helpless for at least the first year. He picked up Michael and handed him to Kayleen and then carried Gabriel himself.

* * *

-

* * *

Riddick pounded loudly on Vaako's door and when it wasn't opened instantly, he tried to open it. He found it was locked, which Kayleen was grateful for. She didn't want to catch them in the buff or going at it like she remembered her and Riddick doing at the very end of her pregnancy. Though she had to admit, Vaako was a yummy little morsel to look at.

* * *

Riddick scowled at her and all but growled at her, "You better not be fuckin' lookin' at him. I'll kill him and slap you around for effect."

* * *

She smiled at him, "Jealous?"

* * *

"I mean it Kayleen," he warned as the door opened up to a shirtless Vaako. Kayleen's smile widened and Riddick yelled at him to put a shirt fuckin' on.

* * *

Vaako scowled at them, "Do you know what time it is. Fuck, now wonder I don't have a shirt on. You're lucky I got pants on!"

* * *

"Who's lucky?" Kayleen muttered and she heard Shay snicker in the other room. Riddick let out a roar of annoyance at her. Kayleen kissed him on the lips, "I love you, baby.""Then act like it," he growled. "Get some fuckin' clothes on, Vaako, we need to talk!"

* * *

"Gem…in…i!" Michael said again but this time pointing to Vaakko, stopping short everyone that was in the room.

* * *

Vaako turned slowly and looked at the four of them and then to the two small boys. "What?"

* * *

"Gemin…i!" Gabriel said and then he and Michael started chanting it and laughing.

* * *

Vaako stood, frozen in place as he watched the two small children. He'd been reading baby books and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that was _so_ not normal. There was no way he was hearing right. There was no way that Michael and Gabriel were talking. It had to be some sort of joke.

* * *

Shay joined him and stood at his side and grasped his hand in hers tightly. Michael cocked his head to the side, so reminiscent of his father and pointed to Shay's stomach, "Mine!"

* * *

Shay's hand went to her stomach with a gasp. "Mine!" Michael repeated and began to squirm.

* * *

"Riddick, this isn't right. He shouldn't know. He shouldn't be able to talk. Look at him. I can't hold onto him. He's too strong." Kayleen said worriedly as she tried to hold on to her son.

* * *

Riddick turned and looked at Kayleen who was now ghost white, along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

"Perhaps you should explain what is going on," Vaako said tensely.

* * *

Michael squirmed so much in Kayleen's as he reached for Shay that she finally had to hand him over to the other woman. Michael twisted around and put his head on Shay's rounded belly and patted it with a hand. "Mine," he said again and smiled then laughed.

* * *

The room was silent except for the sound of a small child's laughter as if he was laughing at something funny and then Gabriel squealed, "Now!" No sooner had the word been out of his mouth, Shay's water broke.

* * *

"Mine!" Michael said again and then turned to look at Vaako, "Gemini. Mine." 


	50. Baby Girl Vaako

**50 Baby Girl Vaako**

"Vaako?" Shea gasped as looked down at the puddle at her feet.

Kayleen quickly grabbed Michael from her and stood in shock. How could they know she was going to go into labor? Did they cause it? That wasn't possible. She looked at Riddick who seemed to be sharing the same thoughts.

"Shea? Are you ok, Baby?" Vaako asked as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. He laid her down gently and pushed her hair off her face. Kissing her face, he began to whisper to her.

Kayleen handed Michael off to Riddick, ran after them and began to ask Shea questions. "Have you been having contractions?"

"No." Shea smiled slightly and shook her head. 

Kayleen frowned, "Nothing at all? No back pain, anything?"

"No, Kayleen, how…how did he know?" Shea asked as she looked over Kayleen's shoulder at the two boys Riddick was now struggling to hold. A look of fear crossed Shea's face that had Riddick raising his eyebrow at her.

Then the pain began. Hard and fast and Shea let out a scream and gritted her teeth.

She sat up and doubled over with another cry of pain. Vaako reached for her hand and was grateful that he wasn't a Furyan and didn't have to share the pain with her. Then he felt like shit for thinking that. If she had to deal with the pain to bring his child into the world, he should too.

Shea began to yell at Vaako and almost crushed his hand as she squeezed it during her contractions. She cursed him out, using words he thought he'd only hear Kayleen say, and he felt his jaw hit the floor. Shea threw his hand away from her and Vaako quickly stood, deemed himself useless and decided to pace.

He wondered what happened to his tiny, even tempered woman. Was this really his wife? The sweet innocent Shea he married? She was showing her true Furyan roots during labor, that much was obvious.

He wasn't sure if he liked it but he felt himself become slightly aroused. Riddick shook his head at him and Vaako blushed and shrugged.

Chuckling to himself, Riddick knew what Vaako was going through. It was oddly arousing, watching your mate in labor. Knowing you helped create life. Her scent changed as her hormones spiked and waned. It put the male in a state of hypersensitivity and knowing that the end was almost near, knowing he'd have his mate to himself again was intoxicating.

"Riddick, get Liza." Kayleen ordered as she tried to keep Shea calm. Though Kayleen had given birth just three short months ago, she didn't really know what to do for Shea. This was different. An intermixed race, one which the knew next to nothing about. Anything could happen and Kayleen wanted Liza there to help.

In answer to Shea's earlier question about Michael causing the labor, Kayleen shook her head, "Shea, both Riddick and I knew you were close. We could... _feel_ it. I'm sure the boys did too. I know it's scary, but they won't hurt you or the baby."

"I know that,Kayleen, I'm just scared." She reached for her husband again, "Vaako," Shea wailed as another contraction swamped her.

Riddick opened the door of Vaako's quarters and bellowed down the hall. "LIZA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW, SHEA'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Kayleen and Shea just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I could have done that, Riddick. You didn't have to wake the whole damn house!" Kayleen sighed in complete annoyance.

Riddick just shrugged and put the squirming kids on the bed with Shea. There were becoming increasingly difficult to hold. Michael wiggled his way over and laid his head against her stomach again. Gabriel snuggled next to Michael, sucked his thumb and waited. For what? No one knew.

Shea was panting and trying hard not to hurt Michael. He was so close to her, on her in-fact. Her labor was progressing quickly, quicker than Kayleen's had and that was scary for everyone.

Liza burst into the room and rushed to the bed. "Riddick, get the boys out of the way." she snapped. When Riddick picked them back up, Michael screamed and tried to get back to Shea.

"Mine! Gemini!" Michael cried and reached for Shea again, struggling to get out of his father's arms.

Liza haulted and looked at the boy. "Holy shit, he's talking? That's..." she shook her head and blinked, "Unusual. I mean... Kayleen spoke early and there are some reports you did too, Riddick, but at three months?" Liza whispered and moved toward Michael.

"How about we get back to my wife that is in labor with my child." Vaako ground out with a scowl.

Liza looked at Vaako, shifting once again back into midwife, "Do you remember _anything_ about your race?"

Pacing, Vaako clenched his fists, "Not much, I was only a teen when the Necros came,"

"You don't remember any birth practices, anything at all?"

"No, not really. I remember there wasn't a big deal made out of it. Women had babies every day with little problem." He told her, realizing how upsetting it would be for a dying race to hear, but it was the truth. Geminis were more abundant than the Furyans before the Necromongers attached them. It must have had something to do with the heat cycles.

Kayleen snorted. She couldn't imagine a world where children were almost taken for granted. Not after the way she'd been raised. Struggling to keep a dying race alive was all she knew. Every birth was recorded, no matter if the child survived or not. Every pregnancy, every loss, documented. Every single Furyan mattered, no matter how young or old.

Shea let out a loud scream and Michael laughed and clapped. "Gemini comes," he said, pointing to Shea.

"Shit, she's crowning already." Liza muttered, "Kayleen, grab some towels. Shea, you've got to push this baby out. Come on, you can do this."

With the next contraction, Shea bore down and with two hard pushes, a small, pink squirming girl popped out into Liza's waiting hands.

Vaako cried openly as he saw his daughter for the first time. She was so tiny and beautiful. He never thought he'd have a child, never realized he wanted one. Now, he knew he'd never love anyone more.

Kayleen cleaned the baby off and handed her to Vaako with a smile and teary eyes as Liza tended to Shea.

"Look at her, Shea, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Vaako whispered as he held the squirming bundle for his wife to see.

"Her eyes are blue," Shea cried. "Look at all that hair. It looks like yours!" She laughed. The baby's hair was sticking up on top of her head and she had a small, fuzzy mohawk. Kayleen giggled and Riddick snickered.

When Liza finished up with Shea and kissed the baby on the head. "What's her name?" she asked stoking the girls soft cheek.

Vaako and Shea looked at each other and smiled, "Kyra," They said at the same time.

Kayleen gasped as a new flood of tears came. She reached for Riddick and his warm hand gripped hers. Kyra. The name was bittersweet to all of them.

Kayleen had lost her at birth, before she even knew she existed and Riddick had been blessed, and cursed in equal parts, with her over the span of five years. He was there when she died, in his arms as Vaako watched.

Kyra, a bridge between them all.

Michael wouldn't be put off any longer. Kayleen put him on the bed with Shea and Kyra. He laid his head against Kyra's and smiled. He looked at Gabriel and then to Riddick. "Gemini,"

Rubbing his head, Riddick chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, kid, I got it. Gemini." Riddick looked at Vaako and smiled. "Well, looks like we're heading to Gemini to collect your people."


End file.
